A New Curriculum
by Peppertails51
Summary: Professor Dumbledore returns to Hogwarts with a new class in mind for the students. Draco can't help but notice how well Harry excels in this strange subject. HarryxDraco with slight HarryxRon but it's one sided.
1. Chapter 1

My first Harry Potter fic! Hope you like it :) I needed a break from my Drake&Josh story.

This _is _a HarryxDraco story. Please turn around if you don't like that sort of thing. There's nothing rated M in this chapter, but there will be later.

I wanted to create a one shot lemon but... my stories always morph into something longer. I'm not really sure what year Harry and Draco are in here... but I figure it's fifth or sixth. Other then the place and people, this fan fic wont follow the original Harry Potter plot, as genius as it may be.

I do not own Harry Potter. But I can always dream.

EDIT: Thank you for the revision advice! I had no I idea how Blaise was really spelled. And skrewts. If you see anything else, don't be afraid to mention it.

-

It all started at the sorting ceremony. Draco sighed, playing with his new, pointed wizard hat on the long, wooden table. Another boring year with Head Master Dumbleydork and that monster-loving oaf. He looked to the front of the great hall and glared angrily at the remaining cast of oddball teachers. They looked like something strait out of a muggle cartoon. Draco groaned and rested his head in his hands, elbows on the table.

"Hey, Draco," Blaise said, nudging the young Malfoy's arm, "Check out Weasley's wizard hat. Bloody hilarious." Draco sat up and glanced across the room to the Gryffindor table. He caught sight of Weasley, his fiery red hair poking out from underneath a hideous, maroon hat. It looked like his mummy-dearest had knitted it herself. There was even a golden R embroidered on the front. It appeared to have been enchanted to ripple realistically like a flag.

Draco snorted and started laughing hard, clutching Blaise for support. Soon the pair was gasping for breath between each amused howl. Students turned to stare. Wizards and witches from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor regarded them with cold, hateful looks while the Slytherins smiled, although somewhat awkwardly, at their fellow housemates. Draco pointed rudely in Ron's direction as tears pooled in his eyes.

Soon everyone's attention was on the youngest Weasley boy. Ron blushed furiously and tore the offending hat off, hiding it in his lap under the table. It was too late, though. The damage was done. Now the Slytherins weren't the only ones snickering. The poor red headed boy sat silently, glaring venomously at the stone floor, his face as red as his hair.

By this time Draco's chuckles had died down. He breathed deep, trying to regulate his heartbeat as he listened to the wonderfully humiliating giggles. He watched Ron with a satisfied smirk. The poor git looked like he would start crying. Draco was about to tell Blaise when he saw a supportive hand grip Ron's shoulder. Draco frowned and strained his neck to get a better look.

Suddenly, he was fixed with two angry green eyes. Draco flinched back in surprise. Potter was glaring at him. Draco quickly recovered and frowned back, although somewhat weakly.

Potter broke eye contact for a moment to whisperer something in Weasley's ear. The pair smiled and glanced back at Draco, smirking. Ron even chuckled before pointedly ignoring the young Malfoy.

'_What the hell was that about?'_Draco wondered fuming. His hand instinctively moved to the pocket where his wand rested. What he wouldn't give to curse the smile right off that stupid Potter's face. He didn't get the chance however, because the room fell silent when Dumbledore approached the podium.

"Greetings students!" He said in that airy voice he always used. "Be you young or old, it is a great pleasure to welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now there are a few items on the agenda that I hope you will all heed. Wouldn't want any casualties this year." While the headmaster paused to look as his notes, all the first years exchanged worried glances. "Ah, now then, first on the list, you are all to avoid the closet on the right of the Potions class door in the dungeon. There has been a minor explosion and there is now a portal that leads to the roof of the Astronomy tower. As you can very well imagine a fall from that height could land you in the Infirmary for a lengthy stay." The headmaster smiled wistfully as he stroked his beard, as if he were recalling an interesting anecdote.

"Secondly, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Also, do not wade to far out into the lake. The giant squid is right in the middle of its mating season and, as you all know, it is very aggressive at this time of the year." If the first years weren't petrified already, they certainly were now. Some of them were as white as the ghosts that hovered close to the night time ceiling.

"Oh, and the final item of interest is the new course that is being added this year." At this Draco's ears perked up. He hoped it was a worthwhile class for once. Maybe a study of the Dark Ages or an Advanced Curses class. He was however, immediately disappointed.

"During summer vacation I happened to travel around in the muggle world for research. I was filling in for the regular muggle studies teacher who had fallen ill. A bad case of dragon pox if I recall correctly. Anyway, I was doing some research on the muggle curriculum when I noticed an interesting class. I believe it is called physical education or P.E. for short. It is a class that is devoted to shaping the body, as well as the mind. It covers everything on the human form. After all, muggle sicknesses can be just as tricky as magical ones."

"It he serious?" Blaise hissed under his breath.

"He's bloody bonkers!" Draco groaned as he ground his teeth and gripped the bench he sat on. "What idiot would take that class?"

"Also, it has been brought to my attention that some of you couples aren't being as safe as you could be, hm? I remember what it was like to be your age. Your hormones are raging and spring is in the air all year long." Dumbledore smiled dreamily as he became engrossed in his thoughts. Draco made a disgusted face and hoped that this wouldn't give him nightmares.

"I support your youthful spirits, but as headmaster I must keep you all safe, as well as give you the tools to keep yourselves safe. All of you first years will find that your class schedule has been altered accordingly. We will be adding a new period to the end of the day so that all you students may get the chance to experience this new course." Draco let out a long sigh. He felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. The feeling was short lived.

"I haven't forgotten about the rest of you students. This course is mandatory for everyone this year." A chorus of moans filled the room.

"I'll never be able to finish my homework this year!"

"This cuts into Quidditch practice time!"

"I took Advanced Potions and Runes this year! I'm doomed!!!"

"Dear Merlin! I'll never get any sleep!"

"QUIET!!!" Professor Dumbledore boomed, his wand held to his throat. Everyone was silenced as they held their ringing ears. "Let's be reasonable now. I have already discussed this change in schedule with all of your teachers. They are aware of the added pressure this year and have made the proper adjustments in your future lessons. I promise that this new course will only serve to better you all." The students nodded hopefully but the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws all eyed Snape warily. They knew that no matter what Dumbledore had discussed with him, his classes would be as brutal as ever.

"Thank you for your understanding, students. Now if you would please follow the Prefects of your respective houses, you can all settle down for a nice, long rest. Tomorrow is a big day after all. Also, you will find your physical education uniforms on your beds." The students began to stand and trudge towards the giant, wooden doors.

"Sweet dreams, pupils! Don't let the blast ended skrewts bite!" Dumbledore called out before stepping away from the podium. The first years exchanged more worried glances before huddling together in color coded globs, shuffling after the Prefects.

"Can you believe this rubbish?" Blaise groaned as he walked with Draco towards the dungeons and the Slytherin dorms. Draco however was not paying attention. He was too busy glaring at Potter. He watched, infuriated, as Potter yanked Weasley close to whisper something in his ear. Then the pair glanced over their shoulders at the blonde boy. The red head snickered before turning back around. Harry, however, continued to keep eye contact with Draco.

Draco could feel his cheeks heat up from what he figured to be embarrassment. Potter's face was unreadable for a moment, but suddenly his lips curled into a smirk and his eyes gleamed evilly. Draco felt his composure slip as a wide eyed expression graced his face. He didn't think a goody-goody like Potter could manage a look so devious.

After rolling his eyes, the scarred boy turned around and fell back into step with Weasley. Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as the two of them sauntered away.

'_Damn him! Damn him to hell!'_ Draco thought venomously, _'What the bloody hell is he laughing at? How dare he?! Insulting a pure blood like myself. God, just the way he's walking pisses me off! That extra spring in his step, and that unnecessary swivel in his hips, and…'_ Draco lost his train of thought for a moment as he stared at Potter. He felt his ears and neck turn bright red.

'_No no no!'_ Draco thought hurriedly, _'I was not just staring at his… no!' _He averted his gaze to Potter's shoulders. His wide, strong, muscular… _'NO!'_

"Draco?" Blaise questioned, suddenly next to his fellow Slytherin in the now empty hallway. Draco jumped and whipped his gaze to Blaise's face.

"W-what?" Draco stuttered breathlessly as he smoothed his robe, trying to feel more put together.

"Are you… coming?" Blaise asked, a puzzled look on his face, his head cocked quizzically to the side.

"Y-yeah," Draco replied. He glanced back to where Potter had stood, but no one was there now. Draco turned around and with a flourish of his robes he was off, Blaise flanking his right. After a few moments of silence, Draco spoke.

"Say, Blaise? It there, uh, something on my face?" The blonde risked a sideways glance at his classmate and immediately wished he hadn't.

"No," Blaise said with a suspicious tone, eyebrows arched, "Are you okay, Draco? You're acting a little strange." Draco felt flustered and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Am not! Why would you ask that? If anyone's acting strange around here I'd say it's _you_!" The young Malfoy looked away and glared at his shoes, hastening his pace. Blaze opened his mouth only to close it again. He was ready for sleep and didn't want to start an argument with his uppity friend. He had plenty of time for that later. Besides, they still had a whole year ahead of them. Plenty of time to figure out why Draco was staring at Potter's ass.

...

I hope you all like my idea about introducing P.E. to Hogwarts. My apologizes if anyone else also had this idea. I have yet to read a story that has, but I don't want anyone to be offended. I'm basing the lessons off of what went on in my high school. PE one week and health/sex ed the next and so on.

Also, if anyone's curious, Harry will be the 'man' in this relationship. I don't know why, but I love it when he's in charge. :)

Please read, review, and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoorah for chapter 2! I tried to make this one longer, but I also wanted to leave my readers desperate for more.

This chapter P.E. will finally start. You know what that means? Uniforms! Hope you enjoy ;)

I heart you Dumbledore. Rest in peace. He will show up a lot in future chapters. he will be the adorable old man type of character in my story.

...

Draco trudged to his bed after a brief shower and flopped on its fluffy covers. He eyed his new gym uniform angrily as it lay, almost menacingly, on his bedside table. It was far too plain for his tastes. It was a simple white T-shirt with a small Slytherin crest printed in green right over the heart. On the back was a much larger Hogwarts crest in all black. This wouldn't have been so bad. At least the outfit wasn't cumbersome, but the shorts… well, there wasn't enough fabric to them.

He had tried them on privately and was dismayed to find that they left nothing to the imagination. I mean Draco knew he had nothing to be worried about when it came to those sorts of things, but Merlin's beard! He could put his arms at his sides and the shorts came up past his wrists! If they were any shorter they would be giving him a wedgie!

At least they weren't terribly clingy, and the fabric breathed. And they were black; one of Draco's favorite colors.

"Oi, Draco. You gonna get dressed or just lay there?" Blaise asked as he padded into the boy's dormitory in a pair of baggy, plaid, green pajama pants, a towel around his neck. Draco groaned and rolled over pulling the towel around his waist to a more modest position.

"Did you try on the uniforms?' Draco asked in a defeated voice. Blaise tossed his towel to the floor and sat down on his own bed making the springs creak.

"Nah," he replied casually meeting Draco's gaze, "I'd rather not worry about another class sooner than I have to." Blaise swung his legs up on the bed and leaned back into the pillow, his arms folded behind his head. "Besides, it's not like it's the hardest class on our schedules. Some sweating, exercising, and running around. I think it'll be an easy A." Draco sat up and began searching his bags for clothes, his back to Blaise.

"I still don't see why we purebloods have to do something so… muggle!" Draco continued rifling through his things in search of underwear. "If, you ask _me _it's a waste of time and energy." For a moment Blaise was silent. Draco finally found a pair of boxers and was about to put them on when Blaise said something surprising.

"You don't have to be a prick all the time, you know." Draco whipped his head over his shoulder, his mouth agape.

"What did you say?" Draco growled clenching his underwear in his fist.

"You heard me," Blaise retorted coolly. "It would do you good to get outside once in a while. Maybe you wouldn't be so edgy all the time." Blaise rolled over with his back to the stunned Malfoy signaling that this discussion was over. Draco was about to say something but Blaise interrupted one last time.

"By the way, you might want to do something about that full moon." Whatever comments Draco had ready died in his throat. He looked around puzzled. Suddenly he realized that his towel was askew. He squeaked in surprise and yanked it around to cover his ass. Even though they were the only ones in the dorm, Draco still sunk off the bed where he was sure he was hidden completely from Blaise. He changed hastily and slipped quietly under the covers.

Draco charmed the lights off with his wand and pulled his blankets up to his neck. For a while he just glared angrily at Blaise's shoulders his cheeks still red with embarrassment.

'_Damn you, Zabini,'_ he thought, crossing his arms. _'Just because you're already tall and strong… of course you'll do well in that class.'_ Draco rolled away and closed his eyes while he thought. It wasn't like he was fat, but he had never done anything special to stay in shape. There was Quidditch, but he hadn't been a very devoted member of the team.

'_Even before he got that Firebolt, Potter could still out fly me,'_ Draco pictured Potter's face with that infuriating smirk on it. Draco's eyes snapped open and he burnt holes into the wall with his stare. _'Stupid Potter,'_ he thought clenching his fists tightly. _'I know I can do better in that class than him. He isn't the skinny kid he used to be but,'_ Draco paused and remembered those broad shoulders.

'_No, damn it, no!' _He thought, fiery determination blazing in his chest. _'I will do better than that dumb scar face!'_ With that, Draco shut his eyes again; sure that he would prove himself. If there was anything he hated it was being upstaged.

'_Especially by Potter!'_

…

The stone halls were bustling with students the next morning. First through seventh years were all jostling each other around in an effort to get to breakfast. After the main rush had filtered into the great hall there were only a few stragglers left who made their way down the corridors at swift paces. Draco Malfoy was one of those stragglers.

He sprinted down the hallway, his messenger bag whacking his side with every stride. He was trying to tighten his tie and apply hair gel with his wand at the same time. He yanked his tie tight with his teeth and hand while casting the spell with his other hand. His black shoes skidded against stone as he rounded a corner, dashing past portraits and classrooms and broom closets.

'_Stupid Blaise!'_ He though while reaching into his bag for a quick spray of expensive cologne. _'The least he could do was wake me, fight or no fight!' _Draco could see the great hall doors with the next turn he took. _'The muffins are always the first thing to go! Please let there be some chocolate chip ones left!'_ Draco slowed to a trot as he came closer, putting the finishing touches on his hair. He was almost to the doors when some one came strolling out from around a statue.

"Malfoy," Potter said in a dismissive voice, a small smile gracing his features. Draco screeched to a halt gasping for breath. He forgot about his hair and flicked his wand away hastily. He straitened his posture and tried to keep his breathing level.

"Potter," Draco responded maliciously, although somewhat out of breath. Potter continued forward, undeterred. Draco felt sweat still beading on his forehead but he would absolutely not break eye contact to wipe it off. No, no, Potter wouldn't get the best of him. He stood steady, waiting for his rival to reach him. When Potter was finally close enough, Draco folded his arms and looked strait into his eyes.

"What do you want, scar face?" Draco snapped halfheartedly. He found himself too preoccupied staring. _'Have Potter's eyes always been so… green?' _Draco maintained his icy gaze, but inside his heart fluttered slightly.

The black haired boy, however, seemed oblivious to the patented Malfoy smirk. Harry kept approaching Draco until he was barely inches away. Draco's body took immediate notice. He could feel heat roll off Potter like dragon fire. Goosebumps crawled up his arms then sloped over his shoulders and down his back. His whole body was screaming at him. Pleading with Draco to do… something. Anything. Draco just wasn't sure what it was his body seemed to want so desperately.

"W-what are you doing, P-potter?" Draco squeaked, trying to remain in control. He wanted to back away but was too paralyzed to move. Draco was just glad that he could blame his blush on the mad dash he had made to get to breakfast.

"Can't I stand here?" Potter asked innocently, looking through his dark lashes into Draco's gray eyes.

"No!" Draco growled, determined not to give in and move. "I was here first!"

"It that so?" Potter sighed to no one in a bored tone, staring at something over Draco's shoulder. As embarrassed as Draco felt he was still enraged at this. _'How dare he ignore me in the middle of a stand off!'_ Draco looked over his shoulder to see just what was so interesting. To his disappoint he saw nothing, just an empty hallway. He heard Potter snicker and Draco snapped his head back with a livid expression.

"Made you look," Potter teased in a singsong voice.

"Now look here, Potter!" Draco bellowed, ready to snap. All he had wanted that morning was a muffin and some orange juice, but no! Stupid orphan boy had to ruin it! He had even hoped not to run into Potter today, a rare urge in the blonde boy's mind. Usually he enjoyed the occasional insult or jab at Potter's pride, but not now. Because of the dark haired boy's sudden aloof nature, all the fun had been taken out of fighting with him. Now Draco had no muffin, beverage, or patience to speak of. He was about to shove Potter backwards when suddenly something happened that made him freeze.

Harry leaned forward, his messy hair tickling Draco's cheek, his face positioned right in the crook of Draco's neck. Draco could feel Potter's hot breath trail down his neck before he inhaled. Draco held incredibly still, afraid to upset whatever it was that seemed to be happening in this insane alternate universe. He felt his skin buzz under Potter's.

Everything was so hot: Draco's skin, his now uncomfortably stifling uniform, and his insides that were pooling into jelly. And Potter was just so achingly close but still not touching him. Hovering over his heart as it threatened to pound out of his chest. Draco felt his knees go weak as every part of him started to melt; even the part of him that was protesting this with everything it had.

Then, in an instant, it was over. Potter leaned away and grinned.

"I like your cologne. I'll have to remember that smell," he said as he turned to walk away. Before disappearing around the corner he called over his shoulder, "I'd work on your hair, though." With that, he was gone.

Draco rushed over to a portrait, his body still on fire.

"Your mirror," he called in a hoarse voice to the woman in a green dress that sat in the frame, "Bring it here!" With a dejected 'humph' she lowered her hand mirror to Draco's eye level. He stared, in utter amazement at his hair. Because he had pocketed his wand so quickly, one half of his bangs stuck strait up, stiff as a board. They mocked him with cruel indifference as his knees buckled underneath him.

The weight of earth shattering embarrassment and the frantic hum of his pulse pulled him down. Draco plopped to the floor panting; his cheeks still a rosy red. He pressed his warm back against the cold wall, wishing he could disappear. His disobedient body seemed determined to rule him. He closed his eyes and tried to listen to the furious whirring inside his chest.

Draco could hear his heart pounding and his shaky breath rattle in his lungs. He could still smell that spicy pumpkin scent that had seemed to waft off Potter's skin. But most of all, more intense than any of those things, Draco could feel something hot coil in the pit of his abdomen. Something primal that was nestled deep in his instincts, urging to be please it. It was a hungry, starving feeling that begged to be filled.

Deep down, Draco knew it couldn't be satisfied with chocolate chip muffins.

~Later that day…

The sun sank low along the tree line, rimming the horizon in a brilliant glow. The Forbidden Forest seemed to be on fire as reds, oranges, and yellows shot through the air, distorting everything's original color. The towering main doors creaked open and all the students flooded out onto the grass. Every year was dressed in black shorts and color coordinated T-shirts. Each class huddled together, looking around with apprehensive glances. No one was really sure what to expect. One Slytherin in particular was more nervous than the rest as he attempted to stretch a few more inches out of the fabric of his shorts. Draco looked around, searching for a place to hide.

'_How can they be so comfortable in these things!?' _Draco thought as his eyes bounced from face to face. Everyone he saw was chatting happily with his or her friends, not an awkward expression in the bunch. A whiny noise escaped Draco's throat as he folded his arms. He simply could not make his shorts any longer. Earlier he had discovered that his uniform was charm proof and he didn't have the kind of power to break the incantation.

"So, you showed up," Blaise noted, appearing suddenly behind Draco. The young Malfoy jumped and turned around to eye his friend. He was, however, distracted by Blaise's clothes. Draco gaped at his friend's endless, muscular legs that were covered in supple brown skin. He was painfully reminded of his own smaller, pale legs. The only person in school whose complexion came even close to Draco's was Luna, and he was sure she was darker than he was.

"Hello," Blaise said, waving a hand in front of Draco's face, "My eyes are up here." Draco blushed furiously and shook his head.

"Don't be stupid!" He snapped, trying not to notice Blaise's broad shoulders and the white sleeves that strained to stay together around his strapping arms. "I'm… just really pale," he admitted, looking away. "And these shorts are really annoying." Draco bit his lip and a bright red blush painting his face. It felt odd for a Malfoy to admit to such insecurities.

"It's alright," Blaise said with a shrug, "It's kind of cute. I can always tell when you're embarrassed." Draco's eyes widened as he stared confused and shocked at his fellow Slytherin. Blaise returned his gape with a wiry grin. "Besides, you look pretty good in those shorts."

"Erm… thank you?" Draco peeped so quietly he wasn't sure he had made a noise. He tugged at his shirt, trying to cover himself. Blaise's comments only served to make Draco feel more exposed. Even though those same compliments also made his heartbeat quicken. He didn't have more time to ponder the meaning behind Blaise's words because the giant old doors burst open with a flourish.

"Welcome students!" Headmaster Dumbledore proclaimed as he appeared in the arched doorway. Every witch and wizard was silent, as they looked the old professor up and down. He was clad in, sneakers, a black baseball cap and plain T-shirt with a Hogwarts symbol to match the crowd in front of him. A large, sliver whistle hung around his neck, on top of his beard, which was now twisted into a hip long braid. Then, last but not least, were his festive purple shorts that had golden snitches zooming around on the fabric. Madam Hooch stood beside him in her black robes and a broom in her hand, wearing the same humiliated expression the students wore.

"He's absolutely lost it," Blaise whispered to Draco whose mouth was hanging open. All he could do was nod stiffly in agreement.

"Well, let's get down to business," Dumbledore proclaimed as he strode to the center of the circle, Madam Hooch in tow. "I'm sure this is new to all of you, but let's try our best to have fun, eh?" he glanced around the circle, a warm smile on his face. "This new subject is mainly about taking care of your body. This week we will be focusing on exercise. Next week, however, you can hang up your uniforms because we will be studying from books inside the castle, then so on and so forth in this fashion." Several students sighed with relief at this. Maybe every other week would be more a routine schedule. Or… at least they hoped.

"Madam Hooch has agreed to help me in this adventure we will be embarking on today. She shall be taking the girls and I will be in charge or you young lads." Dumbledore looked at Madam Hooch expectantly and she looked away with a frown.

"All right, girls," she snapped harshly, as she march away, "Come this way!" All the female students shuffled away after her slowly, waving good-bye to their male friends. While the girls disappeared to the other side of the castle, the boys gathered closer to Professor Dumbledore. Draco stood on the inside ring of students, Blaise by his side.

"What's say we start off with a light jog?" Dumbledore suggested, cracking his knuckles experimentally. "Let's all meet up at the Owlery. Take a few moments to stretch with a partner and when I blow the whistle we'll start up the hill." The headmaster backed away and motioned for the boys to start. Draco stood quietly by Blaise and lazily stretched his arms. He glanced around apprehensively.

All of a sudden, like sun splitting through clouds, the crowd parted and Draco caught sight of Harry. He stood by Ron and laughed about something as he stretched his arms behind his back. Draco stood still, transfixed. His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed dryly. It seemed to Draco that Potter was… glowing. The sunset outlined his limber frame perfectly as he reached his arms over his head, his chest jutted out. That same hot feeling started to gather in Draco's gut, growling like a famished ogre.

"No, no, this will never do!" Dumbledore sighed, snapping Draco out of his trance. "Be a little more enthusiastic! You don't run on your arms do you?" With a flick of his wand, every boy's body stiffened as if they were paralyzed. "If you don't branch out from your own houses, how will you ever make friends? I guess I'll just have to pick your partners for you randomly." The headmaster lifted his wand as high as he could and swung it down in a neat slice.

A wave of magic quivered through the air and all was quiet. Then suddenly, boys of all sizes were zooming around. Their feet hovered inches off the ground, their legs locked and stiff, while they were racing around each other, as if invisible strings were pulling them. It was an absolute frenzy. Some were screaming and some were cheering but they all wore the same wide-eyed expression. They whipped past one another, each boy on his own rolled coaster. Every time a group of them almost collided, they would all swerve out of the way at the last possible minute. Arms flailed and hearts beat fast as they narrowly avoided a potentially painful clash.

All the while Draco screamed in a very high-pitched, non-manly, voice. He didn't have the time to care for his reputation when every other second he almost got the teeth knocked out of him by a rouge fist or another face. As wind whipped by him he looked about frantically in search of help. Every once in a while he caught sight of Blaise but he was laughing like this was the most fun thing in his life. Draco couldn't disagree more.

His body made a sharp turn and his limbs whipped along violently. He looked back and saw a pair of boys lying next to each other in a heap. He shuddered at his probable fate. The more he looked around, though, the more pairs he saw dazed on the ground. Draco then realized that he was one of the few left moving. He then looked up and saw Neville hurtling towards him.

They both comprehended what was happening at the same time and grimaced. Neville braced himself with his arms and Draco pleaded to Merlin that he could have a different partner. They were mere feet away now and Draco gritted his teeth, swearing aloud and internally.

'_Dear Salazar, why?!'_ the young Malfoy thought desperately. Then, as if his prayers had been answered, Neville swerved out of the way and rammed head on into a Ravenclaw boy. Draco looked back at the pair on the ground and sighed with relief. He looked forward again and had the air immediately knocked out of him.

For a moment, Draco just lay gasping in the grass, staring at the blazing sky that was now in his line of sight. His back ached and now so did his chest. He moved his hand to rub the tender spot, but he came upon something unexpected: a silky head of hair.

Draco went stiff as a board, every muscle tensed as he became aware of the warm body that lay on top of his own. He heard a grumble ripple across his stomach as the boy in his lap came to. Draco felt the warmth recede as the boy lifted himself up. Draco's mouth hung open as he was pierced by a pair of green, almond shaped eyes.

"Malfoy?" Potter said, his black locks dangling around his face as he looked down at the boy underneath him. Draco's throat went dry as a desert as his mouth flapped like a fish out of water.

"P-p-potter?!" Draco choked out as he lay in an embarrassingly submissive position. Draco wanted more than anything to be anywhere else. Somewhere that didn't have Potter above him, his arms on either side of his shoulders, his knee nestled between his legs in a shirt that now rode up his stomach, and shorts that were pulled so far up they could be considered a pair of tight briefs.

"Very good, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore cheered from the front of the crowd, "You've already started on the first stretch. Now all you have to do is lift his leg up. Mr. Weasley, please help me demonstrate." Ron, the odd man out, gawked between Dumbledore's out stretched hand and Harry and Draco's current position. From far away it looked as of Ron's entire head was one bid, red radish. Reluctantly, Ron sat on the ground next to the headmaster and waited with a hateful expression on his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said with a smile. In an instant, Ron was on his back with the old professor straddling one of his legs. "Now what you need to do is lift the other leg and keep the foot as flat as possible by pressing down with your palm." Ron let out a strangled noise of surprise, as he turned even redder. "Keep your other palm against the knee," Dumbledore continued, unaware of Ron's obvious discomfort. "If the knee bends the stretch isn't as effective. Please remember not to push the leg too far back, only until you feel a slight discomfort. After a while, switch legs. This is great for loosening up those hamstrings." The old professor leaned against Ron's leg, pushing it closer to his chest. Ron's face twisted in pain as he whimpered and clawed the ground.

"TOO FAR! TOO FAR!" he cried in a cracking voice. Dumbledore relaxed the pressure and smile apologetically.

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley. But before you know it, you'll be able to eat a chocolate frog off your toes." Every student watched in revulsion, each one more glad than the last that they weren't in Ron's position, both literally and figuratively. They all gave him a nod of pity and silent thanks as they turned towards their own partner and began.

"Well," Harry said in a lofty voice. Draco looked up at him, fear shining clearly in his eyes. Potter loomed over him, his lips stretched in a toothy grin, his eyes dancing in the light of the setting sun, "I guess we'd better get started."

...

Cliffhanger!

By the way, for those of you who are wondering, this is a real stretch. I do it in track all the time and it works wonders. And I realize that Blaise may be acting a little out of character, but hey, it is a fan fiction. I think it adds to the story.

I feel bad for Ron, but bad things do tend to happen to him. That's what you get for being the comic relief. Send him your sympathies, he needs them.

Please read, review, and enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, Ch.3! I've gotten so many wonderful comments! Thank you all :)

This chapter starts off fun, but gets a little serious at the end.

We get to take a peek at Draco's real feelings towands his life as a pureblood. Then Draco gets caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and hears things he wasn't meant to. Then again, maybe it was the right place at the right time. I'll leave that up to you readers.

-

"Get started?!" Draco squawked, trying to scoot away. Potter, however, was one step ahead of him. He bent his elbows swiftly and pinned Draco down with his body.

"Well if you'd rather stay like this then, by all means, keep squirming." Harry folded his arms across Draco's chest, closed his eyes, and sighed. Draco felt the sigh ripple through his body from his head to his toes. He shivered and his heartbeat started beating insufferably fast. He needed to get out from under Potter. Now. If he didn't… well he knew nothing good would come of it.

Draco wriggled furiously, trying to free himself, but Potter was planted firmly and wasn't about to give him an inch. Soon, Draco realized that thrashing about was futile. Finally, he gave up and lay there, panting in defeat.

"Oh, are you done?" Harry asked nonchalantly as he sat back on his knees, "Too bad. I was enjoying myself."

"Shut up, Potter," Draco snapped, feeling some of his Malfoy pride bubble up. "You should feel blessed to be so close to someone with _superior_ breeding such as mine. Merlin knows there's none of it in _your _family." Malfoy folded his arms and smirked. He was quiet proud of himself. This was the first coherent insult he had managed to string together since the year began. The Malfoy glared up icily into his rival's eyes. Potter's expression was dark for a moment. His eyes were blazing and his lips turned downwards; the sun behind him surrounded him in a red halo and intensified his anger.

Then suddenly, the look disappeared. Potter stared down at Draco with a pleased sneer.

"Oh believe me, Malfoy, I feel_ so_ blessed." With that, Potter lifted up the leg he wasn't straddling and laid his whole body against it, keeping Draco's knee strait with a firmly planted hand.

"HAAAA!" Draco squealed trying to sit up and relieve the pain surging through his lifted leg. Potter slammed one of his palms flat on Draco's chest and pushed him to the ground, his eyes glowing.

"We could have played nice, Draco," Harry said in a dangerous voice, "but you had to have it your way like always." He pulled his hand back and placed it snugly on the ball of Draco's sneaker clad foot. Draco squeaked unintelligibly, writhing under Potter's furious gaze.

"Huuuh… it, i-it h-hurts! S-stop it right n-now, Potter!" Draco whined feeling his eyes tear up. He clutched the grass at his sides while shivers undulated down his leg to the rest of his body. He shook his head from side to side, breathing hard.

"I didn't hear a please," Potter said, pushing down harder. Draco yelped in response to the pressure.

"D-damn you, Potter!" he croaked in a high-pitched voice, his face flushed. Potter cupped a hand behind his ear and waited expectantly, not letting up on Draco's shaking leg. Draco gulped audibly, almost as if he was really swallowing his pride.

"P-please," Draco whispered, feeling faint.

"Please what?" Harry asked, applying slightly less pressure.

"Pretty please?!" Draco gasped, exasperated, not knowing what more he could possibly say. He had thought this would have been humiliating enough.

"You certainly aren't accustomed to begging are you?" Potter asked. Draco thought that was obvious, but he held his tongue. Anymore of this and his leg would turn to jelly.

"Why don't you tell me what you want me to say?" Draco hissed through gritted teeth. Draco watched Potter's grin slacken as surprise flitted across his face. Then, Draco saw a glimmer of what looked like excitement in his eyes. He was sure he had interpreted wrong through. Potter was probably just enjoying having him at his mercy.

"Alright then. You have to say, 'Pretty please with sugar on top, Master Harry, Light of my Day, King of all Wizards, oh pretty please release me from your mighty grasp.' And say it like you mean it. You have to beg for it." Draco gaped at him, outraged. He had been wrong. There were things more humiliating than saying please.

"I will not say- ahhh!" Draco cried as Harry pressed against his leg again.

"If that's how you want it," Harry sighed, looking off into the sunset without a care in the world. Draco bit his lip in agony. Yes, begging did go against everything he and his family stood for… but damn it this hurt like hell! Draco's struggle between his morals and his physical pain wasn't a long one. Draco sighed, screwed his eyes shut, and took a deep breath.

"_Pretty please with sugar on top, Master Harry, Light of my Day, King of all Wizards, oh pretty please release me from your mighty grasp!_" It came out in a rushed whisper, but he _did _say it. Draco Malfoy had begged for the first time in his life. He felt repulsed.

Potter dropped Draco's leg and stared at him in disbelief. Draco whimpered when his leg hit the ground but he preferred this position much better than the last.

"Wow, you actually said it," Harry said with a chuckle. "I guess I'll give your other leg a nice stretch as reward for your _obedience_." He put extra emphasis on the last word to rub it further into the Malfoy's face. Draco looked away and glared at the grass. Even underneath all the humiliation and fury, Draco was still amazed. He had no idea that Potter had such a nasty side to him. As much as Draco hated the way it had turned their rivalry upside down, he also admired it. Only a little bit, though. And he would never admit it out loud but… it was kind of impressive.

"Ready?" Potter asked, having switched legs. Draco nodded but didn't look at him. Suddenly, Draco felt a gentle hand around his ankle and his leg was lifted slowly in the air. Draco forgot his anger and he turned his head to watch. Potter had done a complete emotional one eighty. Potter held Draco's leg steady and his knee strait gently, a relaxed look gracing his features. Draco had to admit that when he wasn't having his knee shoved into his ribs, this stretch was actually enjoyable. He closed his eyes and felt his tight hamstring loosen. He sighed with relief, reviling in the warm feeling that spread through his body.

It was then that he noticed another warmth. On his other leg. Right about mid thigh. Draco stiffened as he realized just what he was feeling: Potter's manhood. Resting on his leg.

His eyes shot open. Draco coughed and cleared his throat, trying desperately to overlook it, to shrug off the understanding of just what and where it was, but it was no good. It was too late. Draco knew and could not forget.

"Am I going too far?" Potter asked, a hint of genuine concern in his tone.

"I-it's fine," Draco stuttered, trying to sound casual, "you could actually stretch farther." Potter nodded and leaned in closer, brushing up Draco's thigh.

Draco's breath caught in his throat. He bit his lip hard, trying to ignore it. He held very still and tried to get lost in his mind. But when he closed his eyes to the world, the warmth now on his hip only became more apparent. If he concentrated, he could even feel Harry's slow pulse.

Potter leaned against Draco, applying more pressure. This move brought their hips directly on top of each other. Draco arched his back and clawed the ground, his heart racing. His stretched leg shook from mild discomfort as well. Draco furrowed his brows and kept his eyes closed tight. He felt something stirring in his stomach. It was that same hot feeling, boiling in his abdomen. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something or else he would explode.

"It's okay, I wont go any farther," Harry soothed, misreading Draco's squirms for pain. Draco was about to tell him to just get off. To stop what he was doing to him. But he couldn't. Especially not now.

Potter removed a hand from the top of Draco's foot and began to rub his shivering leg in an effort to relieve the pain. Draco let out the ragged breath he didn't even know he was holding. All of Potter's fingers were like wands as they massaged down Draco's thigh because this felt like magic. He tried to hold his tongue, but noises were attempting to wriggle out of his throat by the dozens. Warm jolts traveled from Harry's fingertips strait to the pit of Draco's stomach.

Draco could feel Potter moving lower. He knew it was wrong. He knew he should be resisting. He should be fighting with him right now instead of this. But Draco also knew that this felt like something he had wanted all his life.

Right as Draco came to this conclusion, Harry's fingers, just barely grazed the sensitive skin under the hem of Draco's shorts.

"Ooooh!" Draco moaned in a husky voice he didn't recognize on his own lips. His hips bucked when he lost himself in the feeling. Then, the rubbing stopped and Potter was gone, leaving Draco's body cold. He sat up and looked around frantically, feeling stupid and ashamed and horny all at the same time.

"Hurry up, Malfoy!" Potter called over his shoulder as he jogged after the group of boys heading towards the Owlery.

"What about you? I didn't stretch you yet!" Draco called after him, immediately regretting it. He had practically asked to get close again.

"There's no time, just hurry up!" Potter shouted before turning around to sprint up to the rest of the group. Draco sat, his mind impossibly full of all the things it shouldn't be filled with. He stayed there in a daze, confused and disappointed as he watched Harry get smaller and smaller in the distance.

…

"You alright, Draco?" Blaise asked as he trotted to keep pace with his friend, "you hardly touched your dinner." Draco kept up his stride, pretending to be deaf. Blaise just didn't understand. How could Draco possibly have touched his dinner with Potter sitting in the great hall? The whole time Potter just sat there, as though nothing had happened. He was laughing and joking with his friends, having a grand old time while they ate their meal.

'_He didn't glance over once! Not even after what happened!' _Draco fumed as he turned down a few dark corners, hoping Blaise would take the hint. Draco wanted, no, _needed_ to be alone. Blaise, however, wasn't catching on.

"Draco, stop already! Where are you going? Are you upset because we weren't partners? Or is it because you had such a slow time during the sprints?" Blaise continued to shoot off questions to Draco's back, "Look, there's time to improve on that sort of thing. Or, could it be, you're upset about the extra lap Dumbledore made you do? I'm telling you, Draco, it's stupid to be upset about any of that. It's no big deal." Draco stopped abruptly, Blaise bumping into his back. For a moment, Draco just stood there, in the shadowy hallway, not saying a word.

"Stupid, huh?" Draco whispered callously. Blaise stood still without making a sound, not sure of what to say. Then, Draco rounded on his fellow Slytherin. "No big deal, huh?!" Blaise flinched back, caught off guard. "What the hell do you know, _Zabini_?! Mr. Fastest Time in the School, Mr. Athletic, Mr. Amazing!!!" Draco's eyes shone bright gray even in the gloomy corridor, moonlight dancing off his silver bangs.

"Well let me tell you something, you have no idea what I'm going through! No idea at all! And don't you feel sorry for me! Don't you dare tell me it'll be okay! IT WON'T!!! And I don't want your pity!" Draco turned on his heel and continued walking, his black shoes clicking sharply against the stone floor.

"What are you even talking about, Draco?" Blaise called after a moment, still rooted to the spot. "What don't I understand? This isn't about P.E., is it?"

"Oh bravo, Blaise," Draco said sarcastically, clapping his hands. "Aren't you lucky, you have brain and brawn!"

"Come off it, Malfoy," Blaise retorted, "You act like you've got it so hard, but you don't! You have money and status. Your father is practically famous among us purebloods. What, in your perfect life, could possibly be wrong?"

"You stupid, arrogant, bastard!" Draco shouted, his gruff voice echoing off the walls. "You're one to talk about status! The only reason you even talk to me is because your precious mummy and daddy want you to! Well, I'm sick of it! I'm not my father! If you wanna get on his good side, do it on your own time. Don't waste mine!"

Blaise stood silently, in utter shock, gaping at the blonde. Draco glared venomously, his fists shaking. After a few long, awkward moments, Blaise turned and walked away, his head down. Draco folded his arms and leered at his back waiting for him to disappear down the hall. Being the proud pureblood he was, he refused to move, or even show a hint of regret, first. With one last glance back, Blaise slipped around the corner.

Draco turned and ran.

He sprinted up and down stairwells, past countless statues and portraits until he couldn't feel his legs. His chest was on fire and his already sore body was begging him to stop, but he wouldn't. It felt like he had been running for hours, like at any moment his feet would lift off the ground and he would soar out the window into the night sky. Hope bloomed in his heart. He thought, for a moment, that escaping his problems might really be that easy.

Then, Draco took a sharp turn and slipped on the shining marble tile. He skidded to a stop, his back on the floor. He lay there breathing heavily, his mind swimming. His body felt like it could actually melt and slither through the cracks in floor. Colors, thoughts, and images blurred across his vision. He felt like he had been really close to something, like a breakthrough. That light, airy feeling in his chest… he had thought, for an instant, that maybe… just maybe, he could forget about the pureblood hierarchy that loomed over his very existence.

He could only imagine what that would be like. If such things were possible than so was everything else. He could touch the stars and grab the moon. Draco could dance with the constellations if he wanted to. He could indulge in all the childhood fantasies that he had been forbade to entertain. He could do what he really wanted to do instead of follow the commands of his family. Even picturing a fate so pleasant made his heart ache with longing.

But how? For years, Draco had wondered, but never uncovered that secret. He was as far away from what he dreamed of as he had ever been. He had been foolish to think there was anything greater in his future than a life as a Death Eater.

The truth was that Draco feared that future. He knew he didn't have a heart _that_ black. If he began a career as a Death Eater, it would be a short one. He would be a failure. A dead failure with nothing to show for it except a half lived life and his regrets.

'_Will I ever know what freedom feels like?'_

"Ron, slow down!"

Draco jumped at the voice and approaching footsteps. He rose to his feet and slipped behind a suit of armor. He held his breath as the noises came closer and closer. Suddenly, Weasley appeared from around the corner, walking briskly with furrowed brows and his bottom lip jutting out. Harry appeared immediately after him. Beams of moonlight shot into the corridor and bounced off his messy black hair and round spectacles. Potter reached forward and grasped Ron's arm, pulling him to a halt.

"Ron, why won't you talk to me?" Draco tried his best to shrink into the shadows, thankful that their attention was on each other rather than their surroundings.

"Why don't you just go find Malfoy or something if you want to talk!" Weasley spat, yanking his hand away.

"Malfoy? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, honestly confused.

"I saw you two during class. Seemed awfully chummy to me."

"What are you trying to say, Ron? I don't understand?"

"You're the one who always harps on us to watch out for Malfoy! Then you decide to be his partner in that horrid class. You deserted me, Harry! Didn't we promise to be partners? Huh?" Weasley blue eyes glared down into Potter's green ones. The sting of betrayal was written all over his face.

"'Decide?'" Harry said skeptically, "I hardly think I had any choice in the matter. As I recall, you were flying around the grounds with the same amount of control I had. Professor Dumbledore said random for a reason." Draco felt a pang of sadness in his chest, but ignored it for the time being. Of course Potter hadn't chosen him as his partner. They hadn't had any alternative.

"You could've tried a little harder, ya know. Now I'm the laughing stock of the whole school." Weasley crossed his arms and looked away angrily.

"You're not making any sense, Ron," Harry said, the frustration in his voice becoming more evident. "You're my best friend. Do you really think I 'deserted' you on purpose?" Ron became very quiet. He stared hard at the floor before he whispered his next comment in a deadly tone.

"Do you know how hard it is to be your friend sometimes?" Draco's eyes widened, as he looked between a shocked Harry and a furious Ron.

"What?" Potter asked dumbly.

'I said it's a pain in the ass to be your friend!" Weasley cried as he threw his hands in the air. "You have no idea what it's like to be 'Harry Potter's best friend'! That's all I'll ever be! Not to mention all that trouble you get us into. The dragons and giants and You-Know-Who! _And the spiders!_ I hate it! All I ever wanted was to have a normal life, graduate from school, find a job, settle down and have a family, but now I can't! And it's all because of you! YOU RUINED IT!"

"I haven't ruined any of that for you! You've still got your whole life ahead of you to do all that!" Potter shouted back, rage rumbling in the air. "I didn't choose to be famous! Yeah, I took you on those adventures with me and yeah, they were dangerous, but I thought that's what you wanted! I thought that's what friends do for each other!"

"DID YOU EVER THINK I WANTED TO BE SOMETHING OTHER THAN YOUR FRIEND?!" Weasley bellowed, his cheeks flushed a bright red even in the dark. "Is that all I'm good enough to be?!" This comment perplexed Potter greatly. One eyebrow arched as he regarded Weasley with disbelief.

"Not good enough? You're my best friend, Ron! What more could you possibly want?!" Potter sighed, frustrated.

"Merlin, you're thick," Ron muttered as he walked away.

"Ron? Ron!" Harry called after him, continuing his pursuit until they were both out of sight. Draco stood up and walked to the middle of the hallway, staring at where they were. Draco was left feeling a little shaken. Even though they were they bane of his existence, Draco had always figured Weasley and Potter's friendship to be unsinkable. If that wasn't even true, what hope was there? Draco couldn't help but feel that this didn't bode well for the future.

Although, he did have to agree with Weasley: Harry was thick. Even though Draco had only observed this much of their fight, he could already guess at what the problem was.

In fact, Ron's problem with their friendship seemed a little obvious.

-

Can you see Ron's problem too? If not, you'll just have to wait. ;)

Please read, review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, chapter 4 has arrived. I had been thinking about splitting this into two chapters, but I fgured you would rather wait a little longer for a bigger chapter :)

It seems like Draco had the worst luck (or maybe the best) because more trouble is headed his way.

-

Draco awoke early next morning, showered quickly, and snuck quietly out of the Slytherin dorm. He crept through the corridors cautiously, trying to make as little noise as possible. He headed down to the almost empty Great Hall and snagged a few sausages and a scrambled egg. He promptly stuffed them in his mouth without breaking his pace. After a slightly painful swallow, Draco continued walking until he reached a deserted courtyard. He found a stone bench in a patch of sun and sat down, letting his damp hair dry. He took a moment to stare up at the morning sky.

It was a cheerful blue and the air was surprisingly warm for the early fall. A few small clouds lazily floated by and formations of owls dipped in and out of the wind currents. The breeze was crisp and fresh and dew still peppering the grass. If Draco weren't so exhausted he probably could have enjoyed the view more. Although, this was usually the only time he could find to be alone so he'd take it.

Draco leaned back and laid on the bench, his arms folded behind his head. The sun struck his stomach and warmed the skin underneath his gray sweater and collared shirt. Draco sighed and absentmindedly twirled his hair around his finger. It had started to dry but it was frizzing slightly. He pulled out his wand and tapped it twice on his scalp. A ripple of magic ruffled through his hair, giving him goose bumps. His hair fluttered and relaxed, now sporting a glossy sheen. Draco tested it with his fingers and was pleased. Perfect as always.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't possibly imagine a more carefree and picturesque morning if he tried. He was so thankful for this small moment of peace. He hoped that it would be enough to get him through the day. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

Draco opened his eyes again and saw something he hadn't expected. He sat up and squinted, trying to make out the shape that was twisting and weaving through the air. It looped circles around the Astronomy tower and zoomed through the small, stone arches in the bridges. It soared higher and higher until it was directly in the sun. Draco had to look away. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, willing the purple spots to stop swimming in his vision. He blinked furiously and then looked back at the sky, one hand shading his eyes.

The shape had started falling at a breakneck speed. The shape became bigger as it spiraled towards the ground. Draco stood up on the grass, eyeing the shadow. Suddenly he saw a golden glint in front of the shape. It darted around spastically as the shadow closed in on it, an arm out stretched.

Draco then realized that the shape was plummeting straight for the courtyard. He tried to look for a place to take cover but he was distracted by a familiar voice.

"WATCH OUT!!!"

"Potter?!" Draco exclaimed as he looked up just in time to see snitch, broom, glasses, scar, and haunting green eyes. Before he could say anything more the small, golden stitch bounced solidly off his forehead. While Draco fell backwards, Potter pulled out of his tailspin at the last moment, his toes barely disturbing the grass. Harry reached up high, propelled off his broom, and snagged the snitch right out of the air. He then landed unceremoniously on Draco's stomach.

Draco made a deep, choking noise as all the air in his lungs burst out. He coughed and gasped raggedly, his eyebrows furrowed furiously.

"Well this is familiar position," Potter remarked with a chuckle as he sat up, straddling Draco's stomach.

"P… p… POTTER!" Draco growled, his fists shaking. He opened and closed his mouth several times, too enraged to form a sentence. He sat up suddenly and glared at Potter. The two were now nose-to-nose, Draco fuming and Harry waiting patiently.

"_What in the name of Merlin were you doing up there!_ Quidditch belongs in the Quidditch pitch, and I can't even begin to imagine why or how you stole that snitch and enchanted it to work outside of the stadium! You're barking mad! You could have killed someone! More importantly, you almost killed ME! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Draco sat stiffly, breathing hard, waiting for a response. Potter looked back at him, an expression of surprise on his face. Then, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," he said as he looked away. "Just getting in some early morning practice. And I didn't steal this snitch. Professor McGonagall did me a favor and let me borrow one of the old ones. See," Harry snapped his fingers and a small, battered snitch zipped into his hand, folded its wings and sat silently.

Draco gapped between Harry and his snitch, baffled. Even in his wildest dreams, Draco had never thought that Potter would actually apologize for any pain that befell him, especially if Potter himself had caused it. Draco eyed him warily. He thought for sure that it had to be a trick. Suddenly, a firm hand clamped around his shoulder and the snitched rolled to the ground.

"Urg," Harry groaned while he clutched his chest with his other hand, "I don't feel so good." Draco's eyes widened as Potter swayed weakly, his face pale. Draco lifted his hands and stared at them uselessly, wishing that they knew what to do. Then without warning, Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward into Draco. They fell softly into the grass and both were very quiet. Harry was unconscious and Draco was shocked into silence.

"P-p-potter?" Draco wheezed nervously, "T-this isn't funny!" Draco wondered disparagingly who would happen upon this scene first. The Daily Prophet would read _"Only Malfoy Heir Found Canoodling Publicly in Hogwarts Courtyard with the Boy Who Lived"._ Draco's stomach turned. His father would probably find him before anyone could even begin the rough draft of that article. The only thing left to report on would be the mysterious murder of Draco Malfoy.

Potter murmured something into Draco's chest and shifted his weight, still in a deep slumber. Draco looked down at Potter. He noticed that his eyes had bags under them. Maybe, Draco thought, Potter couldn't sleep because of his fight with Weasley the other night.

Draco wriggled uncomfortably. The more he thought about it, the stranger he felt. He had to get away otherwise… well, he didn't know, but that strange foreboding feeling that was hanging over him made him queasy. He was afraid to stick around and find out just what might happen. He freed his shoulders and he was about to make his escape when a hand grasped his wrist.

"I'm sorry. I just felt a little dizzy," Harry sighed in a drowsy voice.

"Sure you did," Draco snapped back, his patience worn out, "You look like you haven't slept in weeks. Not like you looked better before either, but there's only so much a person can tolerate looking at on a daily basis."

"How sweet! You do care, Malfoy," Harry exclaimed with mock affection.

"Shut up, Potter," Malfoy retorted as he leered down at the black haired boy. Harry gazed dreamily into space, a grin on his lips.

"Ron sure knows how to keep me up at night."

"WHAT?!" Draco gaped in surprise at Potter's face. Harry turned his attention slowly to Draco whose mouth was in a perfect, cartoonish O.

"What do you think I meant by that, Draco?" Harry said playfully, an evil you-fell-for-it smile stretched across his face. "Don't tell me… Are you jealous?"

"What! WHAT!" Draco squeaked helplessly as he tried to pull his hand out of Potter's iron grip. "Listen to yourself, Potter! Just because every other prepubescent witch hangs your picture on their wall doesn't mean that-"

"You're not denying it," Harry said coyly as he pulled Draco towards him. The blonde forgot all about his Malfoy pride and flailed around desperately.

"NO, NO, NOOO! Stay _away_ from me you- you-"

Draco didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

"HARRY?!"

Draco whipped his head around and saw a very furious red head standing over them. Weasley's jaw was clenched and rage darkened his gaze. Draco took note of his white knuckles and shaking fists, hoping that the near future didn't involve a black eye.

"P-perfect timing, Weasley," Draco said, trying to find his usual cool, spiteful, and completely Malfoy tone of voice. "Potter here fell off his broom and is to sickly to drag himself to the hospital wing. Isn't that right, Scar Face?" Draco looked down at Harry for support and the smirk quickly fell off his face. Harry was asleep again.

"_Malfoy…"_ Ron snarled with so much venom Draco jumped in surprise. "You have five seconds to tell me what really happened before I bash your pretty, little nose in!"

"That _is _what happened!" Draco cried in a cracking voice, afraid for his valued physical appearance, "He fell off his broom, _right on top of me!_" Something twisted in Ron's features and Draco immediately wished he could take that back. All of a sudden, Draco was yanked to his feet; Ron's face an inch away from his own and his shirt clenched tightly in Ron's balled fists.

"_You bloody prick!_ I'm sick and tired of you prancing around this school like you own the place! You are no better than anyone else here. In fact, you're the worst! I think it's about time someone knocked you down a peg or two!"

Draco felt a wave of cold fear sweep through his body and his heartbeat raced. He was truly terrified. He even saw bits of his life passing before his eyes and everything… but there was something that distracted him from total panic. While he could certainly see a dangerous fire burning in Weasley's eyes, it didn't sidetrack him from the other things he saw. Like pain. And betrayal. And hurt. If he didn't know better, he'd say Weasley was on the verge of tears.

It was then that he remembered an old muggle proverb along the lines of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Although Ron was clearly not a woman, Draco realized that it applied fittingly to the circumstances. It was true that Draco didn't really know the extent of Harry and Ron's relationship, but from what he had gathered, he knew what Weasley was feeling. He was jealous.

Draco couldn't explain why his stomach coiled uncomfortably with sorrow. He didn't know why he felt sympathy for Weasley. Or even why he suddenly felt like it would be a relief to let himself be punched. But Draco did. He couldn't express it in words, but, for some reason, Draco knew exactly what Ron was feeling. He could sense it. The blonde boy felt an achy feeling in his chest.

This was crazy. He knew Ron hadn't done anything yet, and he didn't think that Potter's landing had done that much damage but… his heart hurt all the same.

Ron drew back his fist and Draco tried his best to block his face. He held very, very still, tensed up and ready for impact. But the blow never came. He peeked hesitantly through his arms and saw Ron looking down at his friend. Harry had a loose grip on the bottom of Weasley's slacks.

"Please, mate, he's telling the truth," Harry said softly, a tired smile on his lips. "I don't feel so well. I know this isn't the best time for me to ask but… do you think you could help me to the infirmary?" Draco looked between Potter and Weasley. He could see Weasley fighting with something internally, something agonizing. His eyebrows bowed and a look of utter sadness flicked across his face. By the time Draco had blinked, however, it was gone. A small smile was now in its place.

"No problem, mate," Ron said with a defeated sigh as he let go of Draco's sweater to kneel at Harry's side. Ron hauled him up with a grunt and Potter hung feebly on his shoulder. Draco watched the two, feeling a sadness of his own stir. He smiled to himself. He may understand what Weasley was feeling, but he didn't have the foggiest idea what the red head was jealous of.

"Draco can help, too," Harry piped in abruptly. "Seeing as he was the one to break my fall, he's probably got some bruises of his own. After what I saw in P.E. the other day, I bet he bruises like a peach."

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco bellowed, his cheeks red, and about to begin another rant. However, the angry look in Weasley's eyes made him shut his mouth. "Anyway, it looks like Weasley's got things under control." Draco turned on his heel and walked off, although something deep inside was begging him to stay.

"Get over here, you slimy git. It's the least you could do." Draco stopped. He was sure he had imagined it. There was no way that Weasley had said that. He peeked over his shoulder cautiously, expecting them to be heading in the opposite direction. But low and behold, Ron fixed him with an icy leer and tapped his toe impatiently in the grass. "Hurry up. We don't have all day, ya know."

Quietly and reluctantly, Draco shuffled over to Harry's other side. He slipped under Potter's arm, and copied Weasley's stance by putting one arm around Potter's midsection while the other gripped his wrist. Draco could smell that same spicy scent as it wafted off Potter. The heavenly aroma filled his nose and made him light headed. This coupled with the heat that Harry's body radiated made Draco's heart flutter anxiously.

"Are we ready to go now?" Ron demanded impatiently.

"R-right. All set," Draco muttered while noisily clearing his throat. They started forward, clumsily at first, but at least they were making headway. Malfoy glanced over at Potter while they jostled him about. His head lolled on Draco's shoulder for a moment, Potter's messy hair tickling Draco's cheek. Then in a quiet whisper, Potter sighed almost inaudibly in Draco's ear.

"Thanks."

Draco felt shivers ripple across his skin from where Harry's warm breathe had landed. He looked down at Potter, astonishment on his face. The black haired boy closed his eyes and smiled so sweetly that Draco felt the corners of his own lips tremble. Suddenly, remembering they weren't alone, Draco stole a glance at Weasley. The look of torment and despair weighing on his features ruined the happy feeling that spread though Draco. He looked down at his feet and his heart began to throb all over again.

With an exhausted sigh, Draco wondered if Madame Pomfrey had a cure for empathy.

…

Although maneuvering Potter up flights of changing stairs cases to the hospital wing had been a challenging task, it had been accomplished. Of course, it didn't hurt that Weasley was tall for his age. It seemed to Draco that at times Ron was carrying the both of them. It felt more like Draco had latched on to Potter's waist and was merely another weight for Weasley's shoulders to bear. Even though the red head was lanky, it was obvious that he wasn't weak. Draco assumed it had something to do with all of the manual labor the burrow required to stay in one piece.

But still, dragging two boys to the infirmary was no small feat. There were moments when Draco saw looks of determination break on Ron's face, like he would get to that hospital wing if it were the last thing he ever did. Draco could tell that even though Weasley had asked him to help, it wasn't because he needed it. In fact, the way Weasley had barked orders at Malfoy indicated that he wasn't wanted along at all.

'_So then why on earth did he ask for my help?'_ Draco wondered as he lounged on a bed in the far corner, watching Ron watch Harry. He was now resting peacefully on top of the covers as they waited for Madame Pomfrey.

'_If Weasley wanted Potter all to himself then that would have been the perfect opportunity.' _Draco pondered for a moment as he folded his legs up and propped his chin on his knees. Potter shifted around on the bed and moved one hand to rest on his stomach. Draco stared intently, taking in Weasley's reaction.

He observed Weasley's face change expressions like Neville's potions changed color: quickly and consecutively. Draco saw Ron's hand hover in the air, his eyes wide and cheeks pink. Draco didn't feel his head lift, or his body lean forward. Neither did he realize that he was holding his breath while he waited attentively for Weasley's next move.

It was like watching him play a game of chess (the few times Draco had seen him challenging fellow students in the library.) Weasley's steely blue eyes darted about from fingertip to wrist, taking in every inch of Potter's tan hand. Draco didn't dare speak. He could practically feel the pressure in the air crackle as Weasley hovered between making a life changing decision and giving up.

Draco watched as Ron's hand slowly descended, quivering slightly. Draco stifled a gasp as he gaped between Weasley's frightened expression, and his freckled hand. He felt horror well up in his chest. It was as if he was watching a natural disaster in slow motion. He wanted desperately to do something to stop it, but he had no clue where to start.

Suddenly, gravity pushed against Draco as he leaned precariously over the edge of the bed. He jerked his foot out to stop himself from tumbling onto the stone floor. Draco managed to catch himself, but his shoe landed with a thump like thunder and the bed creaked like a whistle of lightening. Draco looked up in panic and saw Ron's face mirror his expression back, his hand mere inches from Potter's.

For several long moment's they stared at each other, trying to guess what the other would say. A look of recognition passed over Ron's face and his eyes shot fearfully to his out stretched hand. He jerked it back hastily and held it in his lap like it was injured.

"What the bloody hell are _you_ looking at?!" Weasley growled in a murderous tone. Draco shrank back on the bed, awkwardly repositioning himself as he started at his reflection in the shine of his shoes.

"N-nothing," Draco lied quietly, "Nothing at all." He kept the relief that was dancing in his chest to himself.

Then suddenly, almost as if she had sensed the discomfort of a student, Madame Pomfrey burst through the doors, her faded red dress and white apron ruffling in the gust of her stride.

"What are you lot doing here? You're first classes are about to start!" She asked in the hurried and impatient tone she often used. When Ron didn't answer, Draco did.

"Potter fell off his broom and collapsed from exhaustion." He said it all in one hushed breathe. Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened and she bustled over to Harry's side.

"He's feverish," she remarked in surprise as she put a hand to his forehead. Harry opened his eyes slightly. He lifted his hand to point in Draco's direction.

"He's hurt, too." Harry muttered faintly, "Bruised up pretty bad around his stomach." Draco shook his head frantically behind Madame Pomfrey's back. For once, he didn't want any attention. Besides, he was sure it wasn't that bad.

"Merlin, what's next?" Madame Pomfrey murmured to herself as she advanced on Draco. She lifted his shirt swiftly and without permission. Draco felt goose bumps break out on his skin as cool air hit his exposed skin. It was only when he heard Madame Pomfrey gasp that Draco looked down. He gasped as well.

Two purple bruises shown brightly where his hipbones poked ridges in his skin. There was also a perfect elbow shaped mark at the bottom of his rib cage.

Draco stared in disbelief. He hadn't even noticed. Then Madame Pomfrey started poking the bruises and he wondered how he could have possibly ignored this. Draco yelped and hissed before yanking away.

"Ow! Don't jab it so hard!"

"My apologies," Madame Pomfrey said dryly, "It wouldn't be the first time you've over exaggerated an injury." Draco blushed and irritation warped his features. Weasley snickered and Madame Pomfrey turned on him instead.

"Are you injured?"

"Well, no but-"

"No excuses," Madame Pomfrey snapped curtly, putting an abrupt end to the conversation. "Out."

Reluctantly, Weasley trudged out the door, casting one last, forlorn glance at his friend before shutting the door. Draco wanted badly to follow him out.

"Mr. Malfoy, take the bed next to Mr. Potter." It wasn't a request it was a demand. Draco strode over and plopped down, jostling his bruises. He winced at the pain.

"I bet this has something to do with that new class," Madame Pomfrey complained as she whirled around her cabinets, inspecting bottles and mixing liquids. "I told the head master this was a bad idea!" She marched over to Draco and shoved a jar that contained an odd green liquid into his hands.

"Drink half of that for the pain and have Mr. Potter drink the rest when he wakes up." Draco glared over at Potter who was once again dozing tranquilly. "In the mean time, I'm off to consult Dumbledore on this matter. A wizarding school is dangerous enough with out anymore of his foolish notions!"

"But, wait! This has nothing to do with-"

"Quiet, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey commanded. "I will return in a moment." With that, she disappeared through the doors, her heels clacking away. Draco glared crossly at the door. It seemed like no one cared for his opinion anymore. He tipped back the glass and guzzled his half of the potion. He gagged at the taste and shivers of displeasure racked his body.

"Save some for me, Malfoy," Harry chuckled from his bed. Draco's head snapped in Potter's direction, startled. He saw Potter peeking over at him with one eye, an ear-to-ear grin on his face. Draco sighed, overwhelmed and helpless. It seemed as though his life no longer had any control. Like a higher power was stringing together all of these odd incidents. Draco took a deep breath.

'_This should be fun,'_ he thought sarcastically.

-

Oh it will be fun, Draco. Very fun.

Draco's right, though. A higher power (called the author) is messing with his life. ;)

Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

And finally, the long awaited Chapter 5! Harry and Draco share a little alone time in the Hospital Wing. You know what that means ;)

Sorry for torturing everyone with the long wait.

-

Draco handed over the vile of green medicine. The moment Potter grasped it Draco yanked his hand back as if he had been burnt. Potter glanced at him over the rim of the glass for a moment, pinning Draco to the spot with his eyes. Those damn, penetrating eyes. Potter then closed them, snorted indignantly, and knocked the drink back in one gulp, sputtering at the foul taste. Draco took his chance and quickly shifted under the covers of his bed without a word. He rolled on his side so his back was to Potter.

'_He won't get a rise out of me this time!'_ Draco huffed to himself as he closed his eyes. For a few long seconds there was silence. Sun filtered through the painted, glass windows and warmed the cold stone of the infirmary. Draco heard owls hoot in the distance and soft laughter from passing students. He actually started to get used to the idea of a nap. Then suddenly, something stiff, made out of cotton fabric, smacked Draco in the face much harder than necessary.

Draco sat up slowly, his body quivering and teeth clenched as he tried to hold back all the harsh obscenities he so desperately wished to scream. He looked at his lap and saw a pair of faded, blue striped pajamas. They looked very worn and old. They were the kind of old that even if you had just washed them, they would dry into a crusty, wrinkled mess as soon as you took your eyes off them. Draco absentmindedly wondered where the school's budget was going. Couldn't they afford a new set of clothes every century at least?

"What's this for Po-Aaahg!?"

Draco yelped as he looked up at Harry who was now sporting nothing but his boxers and glasses. Potter glanced over his shoulder at Draco before turning around to face him full on, his hands on his hips. Harry opened his mouth and spoke in a drawling and belittling tone.

"Well we're _obviously_ going to be here for a while. Madame Pomfrey would have us do this anyway. Wouldn't you rather do it while she's not around?" This was perfectly logical and under normal circumstances Draco would have complied without a second thought. However, he was a little distracted, to say the least. Potter's boxers seemed a tad too tight and were clinging in all the right places.

'_Wrong! I meant wrong places!'_ Draco thought furiously as he ripped his eyes away from Potter. _'This is ridiculous! It's nothing I haven't seen before! Hell, I've got my own, and it's probably bigger anyhow!'_ Then, in spite of himself, Draco peeked over just to be sure. He stifled a surprised gasp. Draco had to admit, it was an impressive bulge. Although one couldn't be completely sure unless you saw it fully erect-

'_Merlin's beard! Don't go there, Draco, don't go there!'_ He bit his lip, turned around, and began to dress on the other side of the bed. He shed his clothes awkwardly, clumsily fumbling where he wouldn't typically. After undoing his tie, getting his shirt off was easy. Draco had just started with his pants when Potter sighed impatiently.

"These damned things are so uncomfortable. I'm so used to sleeping naked, but that would give Madame Pomfrey quite a surprise." Draco coughed noisily.

"Bloody hell, Potter! I'm not a therapist! Keep your personal issues to yourself!" Draco turned to glare at Potter, his zipper only half way down.

"Don't be so sensitive, Malfoy," Harry said with a smile. "You could probably to with a little nude nap yourself. It's strange at first, but once you stop over thinking things you start to enjoy the freeing feeling of it!"

Draco's mouth hung open in astonishment. Since when did Harry Potter ever tell Draco Malfoy anything _that_ private? Not to mention, the thought of Potter sleeping naked was doing strange things to Draco's head.

'_Do all of the Gryffindors sleep naked?' _Draco pondered, a blush rising to his cheeks. _'I don't care if they're all boys. That's not normal!' _Draco could almost see all of them lounging around on they're four-poster beds: undressed and unapologetic.

'_That's disgusting!'_ Draco thought irately. He couldn't think of anything more disturbing. Yet… his brain seemed happy to supply Draco with more images. He shook his head from side to side, trying to loosen the thoughts from his mind. _'A nap sounds pretty good right about now. A nice, completely normal, fully clothed, dreamless sleep.'_ Draco turned his attention back to his pants. He tugged on the zipper, but it stuck. He fumbled for a few more moments, but his fingers would only move awkwardly and slip on the tiny, metal piece. He tried again and again, but his fingertips felt raw from rubbing against the sharp edges. Draco gritted his teeth and tried to tug it loose. The stubborn thing stayed put, though. Enraged he wiped out his wand.

"Damn zipper!" Draco shouted as he lifted his wand high.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Harry shouted, leaning over the bed to catch Draco's wrist mid cast. "Let's not be hasty! What if you missed that shot?" Draco huffed at Potter, his nostrils flared and his eyebrows wrinkled. The last thing he wanted was any of Potter's advice. But then common sense reared its ugly head. Draco glanced down at where he was about to cast and realized Potter was right.

"Whatever," Draco snapped, yanking his wrist away from Potter, "I'll handle it myself." Draco turned away from Harry and hunched over slightly, trying to focus solely on the zipper, willing it to move. He felt his back muscles knot in frustration.

'_This is just perfect! First, muggle classes, then Potter's sudden ability to get under my skin, not to mention Weasley's anger issues and now this! Everything seems to be going wrong all at once! Is it because the Malfoys have had it too good for too long? Is God finally exacting revenge on my rich, prosperous family by sending scar face to torment me?! I absolutely cannot stand this!!! And why the hell is Potter looking out for my family jewels anyway?!' _Draco paused at this thought for a moment, a fiery blush rising to his cheeks, _'Oh whatever! It's none of his damn business anyway!'_ The more Draco thought, the more infuriated he felt. He steadily worked himself into an internal tantrum, the zipper all the while slipping through his pale fingers. It was then that Harry felt he should interject.

"You know," Potter started slowly, as if he were tasting each word, "Being raised as a muggle, I didn't have any magic to rely on when it came to everyday problems. Especially when it came to my hand-me-down wardrobe. The Dursleys never helped me fix up a button or a tear in my clothes… I had to learn how to do that all by myself."

"GET TO THE POINT, POTTER!" Draco screamed suddenly, his rage peaking, whirling around to face a startled Harry. Draco stomped around the bed until he was right in front of him, ranting while he went. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR SOB STORIES BECAUSE NO ONE LOVED YOU AS A CHILD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME EITHER! BUT IF ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO IS STAND THERE AND PESTER ME UNTIL I SLIT MY WRISTS AND HANG MYSELF, THEN YOU CAN JUST LEAVE! I'M _SO_ NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANY OF THIS!!!" Draco heaved a huge breath when he was finished and stood there panting and quivering, trying to catch his breath. He watched Potter with crazed eyes, waiting for his response. After a moment of silence, Potter removed his now foggy glasses and wiped them on the shirt he was still neglecting to put on. He put them back on and cleared his throat.

"Actually, I was going to offer you some help with your zipper, but I can see that you're in that I'm-a-huge-prick mood, so I'll just leave you alone." Potter turned away from Draco and sighed uninterestedly before he began to fold his school clothes, still ignoring the pajama top.

Draco gaped at Potter's back in disbelief. Then, Blaise's words rang in his ears:

"_You don't have to be a prick all the time, you know."_

Draco gritted his teeth together. He was officially pissed. _'Why the hell does everyone think I'm a bloody prick?!'_ Then Draco's head started reminding him of incident upon incident where his standoffish and generally cruel nature might have earned him the title of King Prat. He blushed sheepishly while remembering.

'_Alright, so what? It's not like I actually care what Potter thinks.'_ As Draco thought that, however, his eyes were drawn to Potter's tan back, watching his shoulder blades glide under soft skin as he folded his pants. The longer he watched, the more Draco knew he was about to do something he would probably hate himself for later. He let out a loud, grudging sigh.

"Fine, Potter. You can have a go at it if you want." Draco watched Potter still for a moment before turning around with a borderline evil smirk.

"I knew you'd say that," Harry remarked as he moved closer to Draco, "No one says no to Harry Potter." Instinctively, Draco backed up, bumping the bed, causing the metal frame to groan.

"H-hey! Don't help me if you're just trying to show off!"

"Too late to refuse, Malfoy," Harry said with a devilish grin. With no room left to back away, Draco had to stand obediently and wait, which was much harder for him than your average wizard. Draco's eyes flitted around the room trying to find a place to focus on while Potter moved into his personal space. First the ceiling, then the walls, then the other beds, his feet, Potter's ebony hair, his faint lightning bolt scar, his green eyes, his rosy lips, his neck, his taut chest muscles, his perfectly mouthwatering abs that looked like God himself had sculpted them with his own hands, and the little track of hair that lead down to his-

"Like what you see, Malfoy?' Potter asked in a superior tone. Draco's eyes snapped up in a flustered way, but instead of seeing a smirk, Draco saw Potter looking back at him with dark eyes. Harry looked down quickly and lifted his hand before Draco could say a word.

"Lets get started," he murmured quietly. Then, Potter abruptly slipped his index and middle finger into the waist of Draco's pants.

"H-h-hey, Potter!? What are you doing!? I thought you were trying to help my with my_ zipper_?!!" Draco squeaked and jumped at Potter's slightly cooler temperature.

"I was just checking to see if you could slip them off as they are… but these things a practically glued to your hips. No wiggle room," Potter said, wriggling his fingers across Draco's hipbone. Draco jolted and his heart flew into his throat.

"J-just because my family can afford clothes that fit…" Draco trailed off as his throat became unbearably dry. He tried not to look up, but watching Potter's hands seemed to be just as bad. Not uncomfortable, but… something else that Draco knew was much worse.

Potter slowly slipped his fingers out of Draco's trousers and then moved them until they were right above the zipper. He glanced up at Draco once, as if to ask permission. Draco simply nodded. Without any more hesitation, Harry pulled the split in Draco's pants together and tried to work the zipper back up. Harry let out a warm breath and Draco became painfully aware of the fact that he was shirtless. The warm gust of air ghosted over Draco's torso and his ab muscles tightened. Potter tugged on the zipper trying to loosen it. The fabric and his fingers brushed against Draco and he let out a muffled noise. Potter didn't hear it though and he continued to work the zipper.

Tug, tug. A hot sigh across Draco's stomach. Fabric shifting. Potter's fingers brushing Draco's skin. For what seemed like forever, that was all Draco was aware of. All he could think about.

Tug.

Brush.

Sigh.

Shift.

Thick swallow from Draco.

Tug.

Sigh.

Brush.

Yank.

Hard breath from Draco.

Yank.

Shift.

Stifled moan from Draco.

Zip.

Draco looked down in surprise and saw that Harry had managed to pull the zipper back up. Then slowly, he pulled it back down, but ran into the same catch again. Draco let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"It's hopeless!" Draco cried exasperatedly, letting his hands hang limply at his sides, trying his best to ignore his thundering heart.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Malfoy," Potter sighed impatiently. "I've almost got it." Then Potter straitened his back a little and cracked his shoulders before hunching back over. Draco looked down and watched as Potter shimmied the zipper up again. Harry slipped his fingers deeper down Draco's pants until the back of his hand was pressed flush against Draco's member. Draco bit his lip and tried to think of anything else.

'_Muggle studies. Crabbe. Goyle. McGonagall. Snape. Dumbledore! Dumbledore in his gym shorts!'_ Draco's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He wasn't sure what Potter was doing any more but if he kept on like this, Draco was sure he would start to care a lot less. Harry didn't seem to notice that the young Malfoy was spontaneously combusting. He just kept moving his hand more and more. Rubbing. Shifting. Friction. So much friction!

"P-potter," Draco panted in a high voice, unable to hold back as he grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders.

"Hang on, Malfoy, I've almost got it," Harry said persistently, thinking that Draco was trying to push him away. He leaned against Draco's hold and jerked the zipper.

"Uuuh, Potter," Draco groaned, gripping Harry harder, his palms becoming sweaty.

"Knock it of, Malfoy. You're not helping! It's just about…" Potter trailed off and twisted the zipper around roughly.

"Damn it, Potter, would you just-"

"Got it!" Harry exclaimed, the zipper finally obeying and slipping down the rest of the way. Potter moved out of Draco's grasp and held up a black piece of string. "See, it was a piece of thread that was caught in the…" Potter's gaze suddenly slipped down Draco's body and he abruptly ended his sentence.

Draco felt his lungs shrivel up and his throat turn to dust as he watched Potter's eyes widen as he stared down. Down at Draco's very alive and very awake trouser snake. Instead of covering himself up, all Draco could mange to do was look up at Potter and then down at himself, unable to comprehend the reality of things.

'_I'm hard,'_ Draco though, stating the obvious to himself, _'I'm hard and… Potter. Potter's here. Right in front of me and… he was the one who… Potter was… he did this. I'm hard and Potter was the one who…'_

For a moment everything was silent. Draco's brain seemed to fold in on itself. It was being sucked further and further in, like a black hole had appeared in Draco's skull. Then, all of a sudden, everything exploded.

'_OH MY GOD! HOLY FUCKING MERLIN! My life is over, over, over! Oh my god, oh my god!' _

Draco flew into a complete panic. He grabbed his pajama pants and yanked them on, trying not to look at Potter. Looking at anything else but him. Draco yanked on his shirt and fumbled with the buttons. Tiny buttons that were suddenly to small for his awkward fingers. When he finally had the shirt on he couldn't bare it any longer. He had to look at Potter, just so he could see his expression. To see how screwed he was. He looked up cautiously and saw Potter looking straight into his eyes.

Draco flinched but didn't look away. He couldn't. He could only watch Harry stare at him. It seemed to take days, weeks, years for Potter to say something.

"Oh," he said simply. Then a crooked smile slid slowly across his lips. Draco felt the blood drain to his feet. Draco tried to think of something confident to say, but the look on Potter's face confused him too much.

"L-look, Potter. Don't let this go to your head," Draco stammered, trying to put a serious edge in his words. "This has _absolutely_ nothing to do with you. I was thinking of something _completely_ different!" Draco watched Harry nod slowly, a scheming, smug sneer still twisting across his lips. Draco broke eye contact and shifted onto the bed to camouflage his embarrassing arousal before continuing. "We have an understanding then, right Potter? This little incident didn't happen, all right? Did. Not. Happen." Draco laced his fingers together and let them lie conveniently on his lap. On the inside he felt as though he were sitting on pins and needles. Nervous sweat beaded on the back of his neck. Draco wondered what Potter would say.

'_Will he agree with me? Will we go on like this never happened? Or will he avoid me? Or… Oh Merlin, what if he tells people?! Weasley will probably be the first one he'll confide in and then… Damn, then Weasley will probably come for me! Then after he beats me an inch from death he'll tell his father and his father will tell the Ministry and then… MY FATHER WILL FIND OUT! No, no, no, no, no! That cannot happen! He'll kill me! He'll torture me and then kill me! Serve me up to Voldemort on a silver platter!'_ Draco's eyes bored into the floor as he pictured his gruesome future. He was sure that the only peace that awaited him was death. He was so concerned with his own thoughts that when Potter spoke again, he jumped.

"Calm down, Malfoy. You look like you're going to faint," Harry said with a chuckle, stepping closer. Draco gaped up at him, unable to say a word. "You can relax," Harry said, stopping at the edge of Draco's bed, "I'm not going to breath a word about this." Draco heaved a huge breathe.

"Yes, yes," Draco said, more to himself than to Potter, "that's good."

"But," Harry said in a sly tone, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, "You are wrong about a few things." Draco looked up at Potter and was petrified by the devilish look in his eyes. "I think that your little... problem," Harry paused to gesture at Draco's lower half, "has _everything_ to do with me." Draco's mouth hung open as he tried to protest. Harry, however, didn't give Draco the chance to say anything. Potter placed his hand on Draco's pale knee and began moving his thumb slowly. Draco let out a squeak only dogs could hear.

"In fact," Potter said, inching his hand up Draco's leg, "I bet your thoughts weren't as different as you would like me to think. Am I right?" Harry leaned closer, his warm breath tickling Draco's nose, his chest brushing against Draco's pale arm, and his fingers moving slowly upward.

As Draco stared into those dark green, mischievous eyes, each sensation hitting him all at once, he felt his hand twitch. He wanted so desperately to twist his fingers in Potter's hair, pull him close and-

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing out of bed!?" Madame Pomfrey shouted as she burst through the door. Draco actually jumped a foot off the bed, but he was the only one. Potter flashed an easy smile at the witch nurse.

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey. Draco was just helping me with my pajamas. I was feeling a bit woozy you see." Harry stood slowly and wobbled to his bed. He eased himself onto the thin mattress and covered himself up, looking every bit like a sick patient. Draco's jaw hit the floor as he watched Madame Pomfrey hustle around the shelves and bring Potter a glass of pumpkin juice and fluffing his pillows. She shot a glare at Draco.

"What are you still doing out of bed?! Cover up and get some sleep!" Draco wanted to know where his glass of pumpkin juice was, but he smartly shut his mouth. He yanked his covers up and took one last, disdainful glance at Potter.

"Thank you for your help, Malfoy," Harry said weakly, coughing slightly. Madame Pomfrey smiled down at him before turning away and returning to her cabinets. The moment she was gone, Potter's face morphed into a look so evil, it rivaled Draco's father's glares. The only difference was the very pleased, ear to ear smile.

"Thank you _so_ much," Harry murmured deeply with a chuckle before rolling away, his back to Draco.

The young Malfoy was stunned. He never would have guessed that Gryffindor's poster boy was more manipulative than Draco himself was. Draco felt a shiver vibrate down his spine. If Potter turned out to be pure evil, then nothing in his future would be certain.

...

What fate could possibly await Draco in the near future? You'll have to wait for chapter 6!

Please R&R and Enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 up! This one's a bit longer than the last. Call it a Christmas bonus :)

Draco ponders his current situation and discovers that he is caught between a rock and a hard place (more like a hard bodied boy with too much time on his hands.)

-

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, something unusual for a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Madame Pomfrey remained in the infirmary for the rest of the day, scribbling on paperwork and mixing tonics for several of the older teachers. When she wasn't working or reading she was tending to Draco and Harry.

Well, mostly Harry.

She would take his temperature every few hours, refluff his pillows, fetch him more blankets if he needed, and dote on him like a mother hen with a chick. Then, as if that weren't enough, near the end of the day presents of candies and chocolate and hand written notes started to appear at the end of Harry's bed. Many Gryffindor students and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws began to filter up the changing stairs to wish Harry well.

Ron and Hermione stopped by as well. While she lectured Harry to be more careful and discussed what homework he'd missed, Ron remained uncharacteristically quiet. He stood back and watched, every so often flicking apprehensive looks in Draco's direction. Draco however, was trying his best to pretend to sleep.

The truth, though, was that he hadn't slept a wink. All he had gotten the whole day was an ice pack from Madame Pomfrey to reduce the swelling of his bruises and a packet of homework and notes from Snape. Then, to top it all off, not a single person visited. Not even Blaise or Crabbe or Goyle.

The whole day, all Draco had to occupy himself with was listening in disgust, hating each moment that passed more than the last. There were times when he had to grip the bed tightly to keep from screaming at all of the visitors; the innocent, naïve visitors who came to see Potter and say such nice things about him. They were completely unaware. They didn't know the truth that Draco did. He wanted so badly to tell them all. He wanted to show them how dastardly and despicable Potter really was.

Draco was smarter than that though. He couldn't just blurt it out at random. Everyone knew of the rivalry between the two boys. They already assumed that Draco had always felt Harry to be less than pleasant. But now that Draco had witnessed Potter's true colors with his own eyes, he couldn't stand to stay quiet.

As the hours passed, however, Draco became less sure of himself. The fact that no one had come to see him seemed to cement the worry that had been in the back of Draco's head all day:

'_No one's going to believe me.'_

And why should they? Draco had raved about and cursed Potter's existence ever since they first met. Practically everyday at Hogwarts, Draco's schedule consisted of breakfast, classes, lunch with the Slytherins and make fun of Potter who sat just a few tables away, classes, lounge in the common room and rant about Potter, shower, babble about Potter some more, and then dream about torturing him with the business end of his wand. Then morning would come and the cycle would begin anew.

Every week, for years Draco had had something bad to say about Potter. Even while he was away on break, Draco spent his time discussing dark magic with his family, training to become a Death Eater, and entertaining new ways to embarrass and torment the Boy Who Lived. Draco calling Potter evil would definitely not be anything out of the ordinary.

So, Draco's hands were tied. He had to suffer in silence. Not only would no one believe him, but also there was no way he could reveal exactly _how_ he'd found out. Certainly not! It was for his own safety and in his best interests that Draco take this secret to the grave. The Chosen One was a scheming, evil bastard, and Draco couldn't tell a soul. It was all very ironic, really. The one time Draco wanted to tell the truth and he couldn't.

Draco turned his head to glare venomously at Potter, who lay sleeping peacefully, bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun outside the large glass windows. If Draco concentrated he was sure he could see a satisfied smirk on Potter's lips while he snored quietly.

"Pretty good set up you've got going here, Potter," Draco muttered quietly. He glanced over at Madame Pomfrey for a moment; she was still napping, slumped over her desk. Draco sat up for the first time since he had been ordered to 'get some rest'. He removed the enchanted ice pack from where it was strapped on his stomach. He wrapped the bandages around it and set it on the nightstand with a soft clunk; the ice was still hard as a rock thanks to the magic placed on it.

Draco unbuttoned his shirt and inspected his tender bruises cautiously. They were now an angry purple color and seemed to glow brightly against his pale skin. He ran his fingers gently across them. His bruises were still cool to the touch, but they stung like a burn. Draco sighed and looked back at Potter who seemed to be snoozing without a care in the world. Draco rested an elbow on his knee and let his head lean into his hand, moving slowly out of concern for his injuries. He then retuned to glaring at Potter.

"You've got everyone wrapped around your finger, haven't you?" Draco asked the unconscious Harry. "Pretending to be a courageous hero, and all. Now everyone praises you and they have no idea what you're really like." Draco's lips curved into a smile and he chuckled, "Who would've thought you'd be a conniving prat? You fooled all of us. Even me." Draco leaned back on his hands and continued to observe Potter, his expression becoming more curious and intrigued than angry.

"It's actually quite funny," Draco continued, "All these years I've hated you and tried to make your life a living hell… and even I didn't _really_ believe you were a horrible person!" Draco snorted indignantly and few more laughs bubbled up. "After a while… it just started to feel like it was my job to hate you or something. No not job, more like a hobby, really. A little something to brighten my day."

For a few moments, Draco actually expected Potter to answer. Maybe he'd been listening the whole time just to see if Draco revealed something incriminating. Draco wouldn't put it past this new Harry Potter he had come to discover. But as the seconds ticked by, it became apparent to Draco that he might as well have been talking to himself. He abruptly threw back the covers on his bed and padded quietly over to where he'd seen Madame Pomfrey store the pumpkin juice. He poured himself a glass and returned to bed, taking small sips.

"Ridiculous," Draco murmured suddenly. "Talking to myself. Maybe some one cast a Jelly-Brain Jinx on me or Crucio cursed me to insanity. Then all of this would make sense." Draco leaned over the back of his bed. He cracked open the bottom half of the window and let cool air flow in.

Sounds and smells of the supper feast wafted in on the breeze, ruffling Draco's hair as he sat on the thin, old mattress. He closed his eyes and listened to snip its of muffled conversations, savoring each drop of pumpkin juice before he swallowed it.

"The steak tonight is delicious!"

"He'll come around, Margaret. Don't look so-"

"-right behind that house elf statue! I didn't believe it at first but-"

"It was amazing! Piles of sweets just laying there-"

"Thank Merlin, P.E. was cancelled to day! I wonder why though?"

At this comment, Draco's eyes popped open. He guzzled the last of his pumpkin juice and set the glass on a nightstand next to his ice pack. He approached the window and squeezed his top half out of it, leaning as far as he dared out of the opening. He concentrated on the large, yellowish, glass windows of the Great Hall. Draco strained his ears to hear something else, but all of the chatter seemed to blend together now without a distinguishable beginning or end.

Suddenly though, all of the merriment fell silent. Draco brought his attention to the front of the hall where a robed figure approached the podium. Draco couldn't tell who it was at first; the warped glass had rippled every thing behind it. Then a familiar voice boomed a greeting to all of the students.

"Good evening, Hogwarts students!" Professor Dumbledore cried out in a cheerful yet slightly weary voice. "I have some interesting news for all of you. It has been brought to my attention, by one of the staff, that several students have been injured due to our extra class this year."

There was a rustle of whispers that passed through the hall.

"Injured? Who could-"

"Harry wasn't in classes this morning-"

"Yeah, Potter's been nowhere insight-"

"-visited him in the hospital wing-"

"Malfoy isn't around either-"

"The bloody prick-"

"Probably just ditching-"

"Remember the Buckbeak incident-"

"Faker-"

"Quiet students, quiet!" Dumbledore called out again, rapping something soundly against the metal podium. "Regardless of who the students are I must take the accident into consideration. I have decided that we will skip ahead to the indoor portion of the lesson early. The rest of the week we shall all do some research on the human body. Hopefully this will better prepare us and help us to avoid further injury."

Conversation rose to a roar once again. Cheers and hoots and hollers sounded all across the four tables. Dumbledore wished them a scrumptious dessert and then shuffled back to the teacher's table. Draco remained positioned half way out the window. He wanted to rejoice just like the rest of the students, but something held him back. Like a sixth sense had kicked in, Draco could practically touch the bad feeling in the air. This all sounded a little too good to be true. Draco knew that this wouldn't be the end of all the hell this class would put him through.

Not to mention, his partner in that class for who knows how long was Harry Potter: his mortal enemy. Nothing good could possibly come from a slight change in schedule, even if it was inside around nice, safe books.

Then, abruptly, Draco heard a bedspring creak. The noise sent Draco's heart leaping up into his throat. He back peddled quickly, smacking his head smartly against the metal frame of the window. His vision was dotted with purples and greens as he held the back of his head tightly. Draco looked around blindly, seeing only glimpses of the infirmary around him.

When he could finally see again, his eyes fell immediately on Potter's sleeping form. He looked the same as he had a moment ago but… had that crease in the blanket always been there? And had his pillow been at that angle before? Draco also thought for a moment that Potter's breath sounded shallower than his normal soft snores. Had he really been listening all this time?

"Mr. Malfoy!" A familiar voice cried shrilly. "What are you doing out of bed, again! And without your ice pack!" Draco looked up to meet Madame Pomfrey's fiery gaze and dropped his hands from around his head.

"Sorry… just a… bad dream," Draco lied, glancing between her and Potter. Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and shooed Draco into bed again. She rewrapped his ice pack and pushed him back against the pillow herself.

For what felt like half an hour she lectured him thoroughly about the proper care of injuries such as his. After she had her fill of talking she turned away and went to mix a new potion. Draco made a face at her while she was turned away.

Then, out of the corner of Draco's eye, he saw a dash of brilliant green. He turned immediately, thinking he'd finally caught Potter in the act. When his eyes fell on Harry, however, he remained still and asleep.

"Damn it, Potter," Draco whispered fiercely through his teeth.

"Hush Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey commanded crossly as she returned to Draco's side, a frothy pink potion in hand. "He needs his rest just as you do. Now take this." She held the beaker out for Draco to take.

'_Damn, old bat,'_ Draco thought to himself. He held his tongue though, and took the medicine. As the pink juice traveled down his throat, Draco felt immediate warmth. His whole mouth was tingling and his esophagus was on fire. It felt like he had just chewed a whole pack of cinnamon gum.

Draco opened his mouth to take a breath but when he exhaled, pink steam rose of his tongue and came smoking out of his nostrils. Draco felt terrified at first. He tried to ask Madame Pomfrey what she had done to him, but as the potion took effect, his negative feelings were swept away as easily as a shell on the beach. He began to feel delightfully lightheaded and found himself breathing out trails of pink smoke just for his own amusement. His pupils drifted in and out of focus and a few giggles escaped his lips.

Draco turned his suddenly heavy head towards Harry. Through all the pink fog Draco was sure he saw Potter looking at him, two green lighthouses shining through a sea of cherry. Draco giggled again, a sloppy smile sliding across his lips. He raised his hand slightly and let his fingers curl and uncurl sluggishly in what was supposed to be a wave.

Then, right before Draco slipped into a heavenly state of unconsciousness, his lips puckered faintly and he blew a delicate trail of spicy vapor towards Harry. He watched Potter's eyes tear up and blink as the sweet and peppery mist wafted in his face. Then, Draco disappeared into a blissful slumber, his dreams full of pink rivers and green-eyed elves.

…

The next morning Draco awoke with a start to an empty infirmary. No one had bothered to wake him and he had slept through his first few classes. He dressed quickly and put on the charmed cooling wraps that Madame Pomfrey had left for him underneath his shirt and gray sweater vest.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Draco. He barely paid any attention in his lessons. He was too troubled by the dream he'd had. In it, Draco had been an old world villager who was supposed to go to the forest to harvest the peaches that were ripe for picking. Once he made it through all of the thick, pink foliage, Draco came upon a lone peach tree. After only a few minutes of fruit picking, a half naked, human looking, demon approached Draco and persuaded him to hand over his only knife.

Draco was sure the monster had used some sort of dark magic, but he was too enchanted at the moment to care. Then, while Draco had his guard down, the green-eyed man creature snuck up behind him and… well, Draco didn't think about that part too deeply. Lets just say he was glad that someone had been kind enough to bring him a fresh pair of underwear to change into that morning.

So, it was completely understandable that Draco had not been too aware of his surroundings while he drifted aimlessly towards the classroom that P.E. had been moved to. He had been trying not to think about the stickiness of the peach juice that had dripped so realistically down his back when he rounded the corner and ran into someone.

Draco flailed backwards before a hand caught his wrist and pulled him back to balance. Draco looked up and felt his cheeks light up like a Christmas tree.

"Malfoy..." Harry Potter said, his tone a mix of smugness and expectancy. Almost as if he knew he would eventually run into Draco this way.

"Potter." Draco replied curtly, looking away immediately before walking right past him. _'Of all the damn people to run into,'_ Draco thought as he tried not to think about those green eyes and his dream.

"Wait up, _partner_," Harry called with a grin, falling into step with the embarrassed young Malfoy.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco spat, keeping his eyes forward. He found it much easier to be insulting without actually looking Potter in the face. "I don't care if you are my partner. Believe me, you weren't first one on my list. I'd rather be with Longbottom or Weasley before you."

"Back to this again, are we Malfoy?" Harry sighed dramatically, "What happened to that adorably shy and obedient boy I met in the hospital wing yesterday?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're prattling on about, Potter," Draco said, mustering up as much confidence as he could, trying to put a venomous snap in his words. He had hoped to keep this dangerous topic in the past.

"Really?" Potter asked, sounding convincingly puzzled, "Well I certainly remember. And another thing, Malfoy, if you're going to call out my name like that you really should use my first name."

Draco jaw just about hit the floor. He came to an immediate halt, and his head swiveled so fast to meet Harry's gaze that it looked painful.

"_What the hell are you saying?!_" Draco whispered fiercely through clenched teeth, his voice quickly climbing octaves. "_We were not going to mention that! Remember?!_" Draco paused to look around, glaring at any underclassmen that passed by. He waited for the hall to empty before continuing. "_We had an agreement, Potter! You promised you'd stay quiet! You're the Chosen One, after all. The Boy Who Lived! All that you have is based on truth and honesty and all that goody goody rubbish! You wouldn't dare go back on your word! _" Draco looked Potter straight in the eyes as he spoke, hoping desperately that he would just drop the whole subject all together.

However, to Draco's dismay, Harry squared his shoulders and his expression turned serious.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Harry said with a steely edge in his tone. "No one knows a thing about what actually happened nor do they know the nature of our agreement. No one would know if I was going back on my word."

Draco could practically feel himself shrinking to the floor. Potter did have a point. No one really knew what had gone on in the infirmary. And as far as their deal went, Draco realized now that he was fully and completely at Potter's mercy. Then suddenly, a wicked, toothy smile split open on Potter's face, and Draco knew he was done for.

"But you are right about one thing, Malfoy. I have built up my reputation on all that nice guy 'rubbish'. Now, no one doubts me. I can say anything I want and people will worship it like the holy truth. I suppose you know what that means, eh Draco?" As Harry purred his name, Draco shivered. It felt so strange to hear his first name spoken with Potter's voice. It was much different than the first time he'd said it while he tormented Draco with that stretch. That time, Potter had made Draco's name sound like a curse. This time, though, he managed to make it sound dirty just by curling his lips slowly around each syllable.

"It means," Harry said, taking a step closer, "that I can twist the truth however I like and no one will be the wiser. Besides, who are people going to believe? You or me?" Draco remained silent, already knowing the answer.

Potter was right. He had Draco cornered like a cat corners a rat. Draco glared up at Potter, holding back all the hopelessness that was trying to cloud his features. Harry looked back at him. His serious expression unexpectedly melted away and it was replaced with a look of sympathy, like an adult looking at a child. Draco felt furious that Potter had the nerve to look concerned.

"Don't worry though," Potter continued, stepping back slightly, "I wont reveal anything now. Not just yet." That was all Draco wanted to hear. He turned away and hurried down the hall, wanting to have back the past two days to do over again. His overwhelming misery just about brought tears to his eyes. Almost. Draco hadn't felt this ridiculous or had the overpowering urge to cry like this since Granger had punched him in the nose.

"Hey, now," Potter said, catching up to Draco, "I didn't say that me keeping quiet would be free of charge."

"Oh yeah?" Draco said in a wobbly voice, keeping his eyes on the hall ahead of him, "and what could you possibly want from me? Money? Valuables? Or would you rather make me do something embarrassing? I have to say, if mortifying me was you're only goal then you've succeeded sufficiently and then some!"

"I'm shocked, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, hamming it up, "You think I would black mail you for something as simple as money? And, although it is a great deal of fun to see you flustered, that's not my ultimate goal."

"Then what the bloody hell are you after?!" Draco barked sharply, in no mood for more of this nonsense.

"Let's just say that you have to do whatever I want, whenever I want, no questions asked."

Draco's rage peaked in a flash. In an instant, he whipped out his wand and had Potter pinned to the wall by his throat. Potter's eyes widened in surprise as Draco growled, _actually_ growled, at him.

"Damn it to hell, Potter! I've had enough of these stupid games! You'll keep quiet even if I have to kill you!" Draco was serious now. He didn't care about the whispering students that passed. In fact, he wanted them all to see. To witness him being in charge.

But then, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that year, Harry rebuffed Draco's attempts at maintaining control with a nefarious smile.

"You're not going to kill me," Harry said calmly, his Adam's apple pushing against Draco's wand. "Besides, how hard would it be to follow my simple commands? I'm sure you've done harder things for Voldemort already." Draco pressed his wand into the soft skin under Potter's chin.

"Malfoys don't follow the orders of a half breed like you," Draco said in the most hateful voice he could gather.

"On the contrary, Malfoy," Harry said, that damned smile still on his face, "you don't have a choice."

The both of them fell silent; Harry, confident in his logic, and Draco, holding on to what little pride he had left. The two of them stayed in those positions for what seemed like ages, neither one moving or blinking or looking away. Who knows how long the two rivals may have remained that way? If Dumbledore hadn't popped his head out from the classroom door, Harry and Draco might have tried to stare each other down until they were old and gray.

"Boys!" Dumbledore called from the door. "Class has started! Enough fooling around if you please?" With one last furrow of his brows, Draco flicked his wand away from Harry. He pocketed it and began to walk towards class. Potter fell into step with Draco again without a word. But a triumphant smile was now stretched happily across his lips.

-

Cliffhanger!

Sorry to end it there, but the next chapter will focus on the health portion of PE rather than the working out. There is plenty of fun to be had there, too. Trust me ;) I've got big plans for the boys' future.


	7. Chapter 7

The long awaited Ch. 7!  
This one is twice as long as normal, but there is a lot of imagery I had to explain. Also, we take a look at Harry and Draco's pasts and their journeys into teenage perversion!  
What hilarious antics will P.E. have in store for the boys today?

-

The room in which health class for the boys was held was in a far, practically desolate corner of Hogwarts castle. The room hadn't been used in years and was more of a broom closet than an actual classroom. Of course it had been enchanted to be much bigger inside than it looked. It was now large enough to hold all of the boys in the entire school, but just barely. It was a snug fit.

The room was vaguely reminiscent of the Divination room, minus the teacups and incense. Millions of tiny, white candles were lit all around the room and a small cluster of them drifted around the center of the room, slightly skimming the ceiling. Soft, red velvet lined the walls and curtains in rich colors with gold trim were hanging asymmetrically all around even though the room was windowless. Pillows were strewn everywhere and, as the students would soon find out, they were to be used as chairs.

Stranger still were the desks. They looked like a normal two-seater writing desk: two separate compartments under the wooden flaps, inkwells, pencil trays, etcetera. But the legs were a great deal shorter. Because the students would be sitting on the floor, the legs were shrunk enough so that their knees could fit underneath the desks comfortably if they were crossed.

Each desk was only about a foot away from another in all direction. They were arranged in a U shaped formation, with Headmaster Dumbledore's large teacher's desk in the front in the center of the U. His desk's legs were also shortened, mimicking the students' desks.

There were many different levels in the room, like one might find in a muggle college's classroom. After about the first dozen curves of desks, the next curve was up on a ledge, then the next was on a higher ledge, and so on. This not only maximized space, but it also allowed everyone to view the entire room with ease.

As Harry and Draco entered they saw that every desk but one had been taken. It was on the ground level about four curves back. Draco cursed his lack of luck as he looked around frantically for an empty seat, just in case there happened to be one.

"Ah, boys!" Dumbledore said with a smile as he waved at them from his desk, "So good of you to join us. Please sit down. Keep in mind that you are allowed to sit wherever you like. The only exception is that you must stay with your partners." Draco's face visibly fell.

'_So I'm doomed no matter what,'_ Draco thought. With a few incoherent mumbles he walked briskly over to the empty desk's left side and dropped his messenger bag down roughly. While he was busy getting situated on his pillow, Harry approached at a leisurely pace, saying hello to some of his friends and convincing them that he was no longer sick. Several students even apologized that he had to be partners with that 'nasty git'. Draco listened angrily while he fiddled with the fringe on his pillow. Upon reaching the desk, Potter took his seat on the right, gracefully and relaxed in comparison to the fidgety and irritated Draco.

Their knees banged together and overlapped, accentuating the lack of space underneath the desk.

"Move your damn knee, Potter!" Draco whispered agitatedly.

"No room," Harry sighed, almost wistfully.

Draco wouldn't take that lying down. He shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position that preferably did not involve touching Potter. He paused on a position that seemed to work. He kept one leg bent but had his inside leg straight out. Even when Potter had his legs folded, they still weren't touching. Draco allowed himself a small smile at his success, but it immediately fell from his face.

Without any warning, Potter shifted into Draco's mirror image, and now their inside legs were pressed flush against each other.

"Scoot over Potter!" Draco hissed furiously.

"No," Harry whispered back simply.

"What do you mean 'no'!? Move over!" Draco said, turning his head to glare directly at Potter.

"It's more comfortable this way." Harry said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't care what the bloody hell you think is comfortable! Shove off!" Draco started to shift, trying to find some personal space, but suddenly Potter leaned close and nudged Draco so he would look at him.

"I don't think you're hearing me, Malfoy," he said with a crooked grin, "I _order_ you to stay that way. Understand?" Draco saw the wicked way Potter's lips curled and knew that he was bringing up their 'deal'. Draco didn't think Potter would start to take advantage of it so soon.

"But… why?" Draco whined, allowing some despair to seep into his expression.

"Because it bothers you," Harry said with a cheerful smile that disagreed with his evil tone. Draco wanted to argue more but suddenly a textbook sailed over to him and plopped gently on the desk.

"Now if all of you will turn to the first page, we will begin with our reading," Dumbledore said with an easy smile. "Who would like to go first?"

…

From Tuesday to Thursday that was all the boys' health class did. They read out loud to the class, all twenty something chapters, taking turns for each page. They covered it all.

From_ The Introduction _to_ Your Body_ to _The Changes of Puberty_. Then after everyone had finished laughing at the pictures and terminology and tastelessly worded sentences, they moved on to chapters like _The Food Pyramid_, _Nutrition_, _Portion Sizes_, _Safe Stretches_, _Exercises_, _Warm Ups and Cool Downs_, _Injuries_, _Pathogens_,and _Dangerous Addictions_.

After the basics of general health they moved onto things like _Emotional Stability_, _Mental Illnesses_, _Endorphins_, and _Resolving Conflicts: Personal and with Others_. And of course, the ever popular _Sexual Safety_, _STDs_, _Legal Consent_, _Protection_, _Your Body May Be Ready but Are You,_ and _Getting in Touch with Your Emotions_.

At least there were things to laugh at, Draco thought at one point; otherwise everyone would have fallen asleep long ago. He had no idea how they had covered so many chapters in such little time. The period was only an hour long after all. Each day when they were released for dinner, Draco double-checked his watch and the clocks around him but low and behold, only an hour had passed. It still felt like five hours to Draco.

Although Draco didn't know about things like Time Turners, Harry had a suspicion that something similar was at play. Besides, it wouldn't be very hard for Dumbledore to get permission for such a thing. To Harry the location of the classroom also made perfect sense. It was remote and secluded. Wouldn't want to run into yourself on a trip to the lavatory.

Even though Harry understood this mystery, it didn't make the classes any less boring. Harry had gone to a muggle school before and had snuck peeks at textbooks just like these (he hadn't been old enough for such classes at the time). It was all old news for him. He found ways to pass the time, though. He was becoming quite fond of watching Draco frown and make faces at all of the new things he was learning.

Harry had naturally assumed that wizards at least got the 'birds and the bees' talk, but judging by Draco's expressions that wasn't so. Maybe they only learned from the lewd comments of an older sibling or the drunken stories of a less than respectable family member. Some of it was human nature, though. Even if this sort of thing wasn't extensively covered in the wizarding world, people seemed to be getting along just fine without it. And the muggles did give a very thorough (almost disgustingly so) explanation of the proverbial ins and outs of all the body's functions; this was something all of the young wizards of non-muggle descent weren't used to. It made sense to muggles who had to rely on science to stay healthy and safe, but wizards and witches had no such use for such detailed information.

Harry remembered that he had been just as shocked as everyone else when he first glimpsed the copy of _Puberty and You _that had been sitting innocently in a lost and found box (Harry's things were frequently stolen and usually ended up there). That had been years ago though, and watching everyone else struggle gave him a source of entertainment as well as a sense of seniority.

Harry thought that it was equally amusing to see the little first years become slightly squeamish at the contents in the books. The best part was that Dumbledore seemed not to notice. He passed out bathroom passes without a second thought when the younger students asked to 'get a drink'. They probably just wanted to be as far away from the lectures as possible.

Of course, Harry noticed that Draco was equally queasy at certain parts of the reading. He seemed to be very troubled by the diseases, both common and rare. One day Draco had actually turned to Harry and asked, _'Merlin! Does all of this actually happen to people?'_ Harry raised an eyebrow and replied with a yes, that it was just part of life. Malfoy looked even more uneasy and said, _'I've never heard of any of this happening to anyone I know. Dragon Pox is similar to a few of these muggle diseases, but some of this is just ghastly!' _Then Draco would point to the cancers and STDs.

Harry did have to admit, he had never heard of anyone dying of leukemia or something in the wizarding community. Perhaps, he wondered, the magic they possessed naturally protected them from muggle diseases. Maybe witches and wizards had a sort of immunity to simpler sicknesses. Not that cancer or AIDS was simple, but all wizarding ailments seemed to be extreme, and although painful, they usually killed their victims swiftly.

Muggle diseases more often than not involved a long, agonizing, and eventually futile struggle. This seemed to strike an unexpected cord with Draco.

'_These things seem worse than curses,'_ Draco had muttered, almost to himself, _'At least with curses you can choose to end it quickly if you want.'_ At this, Harry felt slightly amazed, although he didn't show it. He definitely hadn't expected Draco to have a merciful side to him. Harry thought that maybe this class wasn't so bad after all.

Draco however, was completely fed up with the class. Although, it was true that he didn't have to worry about being humiliated by displays of strength that were asked of him. And reading out loud, although embarrassing at times, was safe and required little effort. Draco appreciated that.

He never realized how lazy he really was until he _had_ to do something without any choice in the matter (even though the exercise portion of P.E. had only lasted a day so far). Draco decided that he would take boring (although somewhat disturbing) reading over killing himself outside any day.

But of course, the grass isn't always greener on the other side.

The close proximity of Potter seemed to grow more maddening each day. The constant shifting of Potter's leg against his only served to remind Draco of that day in the infirmary. And Draco obviously couldn't change to a less intimate position. Potter wouldn't allow it. He wanted to be sure that Draco would be suffering from constant mortification as long as they were in the same vicinity.

Potter had also grown accustomed to fleeting touches while he 'scratched' his leg underneath the desk. Draco jumped and hit his knee loudly on the underside of the desk each time. Weasley was always close by to glare at him whenever that occurred.

But worst of all, Draco thought, were the words that escaped Potter's lips. Potter had grown fond of jabbing at Draco's diminishing pride and confidence. He no longer called Draco by name if they were within whispering distance. He preferred 'slave' now, and in return Draco was ordered to call Potter 'master' at least once whenever they saw each other.

Merlin knows, Draco couldn't explain to his friends why he _had_ to walk over to Potter at each meal and in the hallways to 'discuss something private'. Draco tried to pass it off as just their partnership in health class, but it was still very suspicious, nonetheless.

If that hadn't been enough, the constant embarrassing greetings were gnawing at Draco's psyche. Potter would recite them as easily as if he were breathing and as joyously as if he were singing. Potter's favorite of which being: 'Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?'

'_Well obviously,'_ Draco had said at the time, _'It's a wand because I'm never happy to see you!!!'_ At this point, Harry would bring up the whole hospital wing episode and Draco would fall reluctantly silent.

This was the extent of the excitement in Draco's life. His grades in other classes were starting to dip because he barely got any sleep anymore. He would lie awake wondering what Potter would possibly do next. Draco had a feeling that he had barely begun to flex his newfound control. Because really, he could be doing much worse.

Sitting in Potter's favorite position, although irritating to Draco, wasn't awful. There were times when a cold chill would seep through the rug from the stone floor. While others shivered, Harry and Draco were practically cozy. And the whole 'slave and master' thing, although humiliating, only lasted for brief moments. The prideful look in Potter's eyes when Draco submitted did bother him to no end, but it wasn't the worst. At least he hadn't been asked to run errands for Potter naked or carry his books to his classes for him or something. The almost childlike tormenting in Potter's requests only led Draco to believe that he had hardly hit the tip of the iceberg.

That was what kept Draco up at night. The what ifs and maybe somedays. The anticipating, the waiting was what was killing Draco.

But despite the constant fear he lived with, Draco's life had started to fall into a rhythm. Things had become more predictable and that gave Draco reason to relax.

That is, until Friday rolled around.

"We hope that you are now well armed in the fight against physical deterioration, mental suffering, and emotional distress. Please remember to use your bodies and minds wisely," Neville concluded the last page with a sigh of relief that rippled throughout the room. High fives and cheers were traded all around; everyone was thankful to be finished with that awful textbook.

"Well," Dumbledore said, interrupting the celebration, "That was certainly… informational. Hopefully now we can avoid any injury that comes our way. Hmm… but we still have the rest of the class period left." While Dumbledore contemplated, a thick silence flooded the room. Everyone thought that they were in the clear as far as schoolwork went. Apparently they were wrong.

"I do believe I have another book here," Dumbledore said as he turned towards his bookshelf. A chorus of groans echoed around the room. Before any rude comments could be shared Dumbledore chimed in, "It is a strictly recreational read, not another textbook." At this the students quieted. They seemed willing to listen as long as they didn't have to try to absorb any real information.

"Ah. Here it is," Dumbledore said in a pleasant tone. With a bit of wandless magic he called the book down to him. Sighs of relief once again hissed throughout the room. The book appeared to be very short. More of a pamphlet, really. Draco thought that the pure black cover was odd but wasn't going to be the one to question it.

"I only have one copy, so it will have to be passed around. I believe it's your turn to read, Aleck," Dumbledore said as he sent the book whizzing over to the young Ravenclaw sitting next to Neville. "Start with the title if you please." The young Ravenclaw boy turned the book over in his hands and read the wispy, gold leaf lettering.

"The Search for… a Magic Wand?" Aleck read aloud as if it were a question. He glanced around. Dumbledore gave him a smile and Neville nodded in support. The boy flipped to the first page nervously, his small hands shaking. He took a deep breath, although it did little to calm him, and began.

"M-Margery Abbott was a very beautiful and w-well bred English girl. Her golden blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes attracted the attention of many. Men would crowd around the garden walls just to glimpse her as well as listen to her honey-sweet singing voice.

"Ever since she was a little girl she lived in her family's mansions and summered in many e-exotic places. She enjoyed every fine… um, finery life had to offer and was well learned by the time she b-blossomed into a young woman. Because of her beauty and status she was often invited to parties and balls even though she was barely thirteen when she received her first invitation.

"Older men would give her expensive gifts of silk dresses and fine wines and gold jewelry, hoping to curry favor with her family. Perhaps to even toss their hats into the ring if the subject of a suitor for her was ever brought up. She had everything a girl could wish for…

"B-but she wasn't happy. In truth, she hated her way of life more than anyone suspected. She always felt like it lacked something. It was all too ci… er, civilized and polite for her. She felt trapped in her world and body. She would rather be a poor peasant girl with choice rather than a rich girl without freedom. Margery would often watch the poor children her age from her window, with a terrible ache in her chest, wishing to be wild like them. She even began to run errands into town just to observe more closely.

"On one of those trips to the market, when she was at the tender age of seventeen, she saw something that would change her life forever.

"It was a sunny afternoon and Margery had to deviate from her normal route because of some construction on the road. She began to weave through several alleyways until something made her come to an abrupt stop. She immediately ducked behind a barrel out of embarrassment, but curiosity made her watch. Yards away, content in their own little world, a street urchin couple was engaging in the most… p-p-passionate k-kiss Margery had ever seen."

Before this point in the story, the boys had begun to pass notes or carry on written conversations with their partners in a notebook. Some even tried to nap sitting up. They all assumed that it was just another boring girly romance novel of some sort. But at the words 'passionate kiss' everyone sat up in their seats a little. Thank goodness though, for poor stuttering Aleck, the book was passed on to another reader.

"She watched the two with large, inquisitive eyes. As she saw their arms and legs intertwine, she felt strange. A different ache started to consume her. She could almost picture herself there, being devoured by that untamed man and his animalistic fervor. She felt a shiver pass through her.

"This kiss was so different from the chaste, passionless ones her friends and family members exchanged. It seemed like a polite ritual in her household. But watching this display of raw passion made Margery's heart race. It looked as though the two were on fire and were trying desperately to douse it by suffocating the flames between their bodies.

"Suddenly, the man picked up the woman by snaking his rough, tan hands underneath her thighs and pushed her roughly into the wall. Margery heard a quiet squeak escape her as the woman began to move her short, rag dress up her body and unbuckle the man's worn, old pants."

If the boys hadn't been awake before, they certainly were now. They all leaned forward tensely, staring wide eyed at the reader, not daring to speak, not wanting to give Dumbledore a reason to take the book back.

Draco's mouth was hanging open in shock.

'_Why the bloody hell are we reading this!'_ Draco thought with embarrassment. He didn't think it possible that this class could become any more abnormal. But now they were reading an _erotic romance novel_, for Merlin's sake! From what appeared to be Dumbledore's private collection! Draco knew exactly what it was from the moment he had heard the first few paragraphs about Margery.

A few years ago Draco had stumbled onto his mother's collection of 'romantica', as it was commonly called, and his life was never the same again. It had been hard to look his mother in the face after he had snitched a few books to read in the late hours of the night, but eventually the guilty pleasure won out over the respect for his family's personal items. Thankfully no one had ever caught him in the act of stealing and or reading the books.

Being the 'respectable' and 'refined' family the Malfoys were, things like regular porn were never to be brought within ten feet of the property. Lucious Malfoy would constantly remind Draco of this. Ever since he had turned thirteen Draco always got that talk from his father before bed.

'_Remember that we have a meeting to attend tomorrow, Draco. So play quietly, eat the food the house elves prepare for you, don't break anything, and for God's sake don't bring any dirty magazines home!'_ Draco hadn't even known what a dirty magazine was let alone why he wasn't allowed to have one. The forbidden element didn't make him any less curious either. Draco had never been told he couldn't have something before. He decided, after a while, to find out just what a dirty magazine was and what it had in it that was so bad.

And so Draco's journey into teenage perversion began. Because he didn't have many friends and lived such a secluded lifestyle, his family and the pure bloods that visited were the only people he had any extended contact with. Draco knew he couldn't ask them. His curiosity would probably travel by word of mouth to his father's ears and nothing good could come from that. With no other options, Draco began to venture out into the wizarding community, trying to learn as much as he could.

On days when he was alone at the house, he would bribe the house elves to keep quiet with trinkets that they could take when he left them in certain places. That way he wouldn't really be _giving_ them anything, and they wouldn't be set free.

The first few times he had ventured into Nocturne Alley, the seediest place he knew of, were very nerve racking for little Draco. One might have thought it funny if they had been watching. A thirteen-year-old boy in a black, hooded cloak wandering around in the shadows, trying to act tough but jumping at small noises, asking adults (in what he had hoped sounded like a mature voice) if they had any dirty magazines.

Most would just laugh and walk away, but eventually one of them found it amusing and decided to help. He led Draco to a small shop with blacked out windows in the heart of Nocturne Alley. It was there that Draco discovered the wondrous inventions of _Witch Vixens Monthly_, _Play Wizard_, and even a few American muggle rags like _Hustler_ and _Girls Gone Wild_.

Draco memorized the directions to the shop and returned there about once every few weeks for a new issue.

Even though his parents had some sort of aversion to such things, Draco didn't think it wrong. Whenever he stopped by the shopkeeper would always say he'd never met a boy with such a 'healthy appetite'. Draco felt slightly proud whenever he said that. That's what he started to believe, that he was just a normal, healthy, teenage boy. Besides, it felt exhilarating to disobey his father's wishes.

But one day, while Draco had been exiting the store, he almost ran right into his father. Draco was thankful that he had a hooded cloak while he ran for his life to the nearest fireplace and handful of floo powder. After that, Draco decided that it was too dangerous to ever return there again. He immediately burned everything he had ever bought and even went as far as to bury the ashes.

Draco thought that that would be the end of his private satisfactions. One day, though, while he was moping around inside his big empty house, he heard a commotion in his parent's room. He dashed up the stairs and found two of the house elves buried underneath a pile of books. While they had been trying to clean the closet, they had pulled on a wrinkled sheet on the top shelf and consequentially unearthed a cornucopia of hidden romantica.

Draco helped them restack the books for fear of his parents blaming him. As he shelved the books one by one, the covers and summaries began to catch his eye. When the books were finally back in their place, the house elves thanked their young master and scurried off to do more chores. When Draco was left alone with the books, he couldn't help but to peek at just one. A single chapter led to another until he had finished the book and before he knew it, he was addicted.

In truth, Draco preferred the change of pace. The magazines he bought were straight to the point with no bells and whistles, but the novels had substance and plots and character development, even though they lacked pictures. Draco found he could easily relate to the characters, although they were women, because he had always felt stifled by his family. He felt as if he too were stuck in a purgatory of boring and unsatisfying routine. He wished that he had the strength to break free of it like the women in the stories.

Draco knew his set of problems was vastly different, but he still liked to read the stories. They helped him escape, if only for a moment.

'_But still!'_ Draco fumed, snapping out of his memories, _'reading this in a school! Isn't there a rule against this somewhere?'_ Draco glanced around and could practically read the minds of every boy in the room. They couldn't care less if it was allowed or not. Draco decided to sit quietly and listen rather than risk being murdered by speaking up.

"Margery watched excitedly still, not wanting to take her eyes off the two. This was the first time she had witnessed the mystery of what was beneath a man's trousers. She had received a brief explanation of it during her schooling, but it hadn't sounded nearly as appealing as the scene before her was.

"With a mix of curiosity and fascination, Margery watched as the dark haired, masculine young man thrust into the woman. Judging by the looks on their faces, they seemed to be loosing their minds. Feral noises escaped their lips as he pressed her roughly into the wall, calling out each other's names and letting loose curses that would make a sailor blush."

The reader paused at this point to look up at Dumbledore, seeking some sort of shocked expression on his face. But to the student's surprise, he was fast asleep on his desk.

"He's asleep," the boy said in a somewhat breathless voice. Everyone looked up to see that he was right. There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke up.

"Well… the period isn't over yet," someone pointed out hesitantly.

"He did tell us to read this."

"It isn't half bad really."

"Better than a textbook."

"True."

"Yeah, could be a lot worse."

"Fine, but we still have to take turns," the current reader interrupted, a blush painting his cheeks.

Mumbles of agreement resonate through the crowd of boys.

"Are you serious!" Draco snapped suddenly, drawing all eyes to him. "We finally get the chance to sneak out of this class and you're going to blow it to read _this_?!"

Draco didn't really think the book was bad so far. In fact, he wanted to find out the ending. But if things kept going this way he was certain it wouldn't end well. Draco was already fairly… stimulated. He did not want to give more embarrassing ammo to Potter if he could help it.

"If you aren't man enough to stay, you can always leave, Malfoy," Ron chided with a smirk. Draco turned to glare at him but for once, Ron's leer was much more intense. Of all the people to say something, Draco thought it was strange to hear Weasley speak up for a heterosexual romance, what with his obvious feelings for Potter. Then again, he would probably use any excuse just to ridicule Draco.

"Yeah, Malfoy. No one's keeping you here," Seamus chimed in. Rude remarks circulated and several students even threw things at Draco. He slumped down in defeat.

"So it's agreed," Harry suddenly said, loudly enough for all to hear. Draco jumped because Potter had been relatively silent the whole period. "You can leave at any time, but if you are inclined to stay, that's fine too." Everyone nodded in agreement and the previous reader passed the story on.

Several first and second years jumped up and ran out instantly. A few older students left as well blaming it on hunger, homework, girlfriends, or just plain boredom. A good chunk of the boys remained, however, unable to resist the challenge of staying.

The reading continued. Even though some of the readers stumble across words and others were too quiet or didn't emphasize the right parts of the sentences, the story was still interesting.

After seeing what she did, Margery rushed home and vowed that she would have the same experiences for herself. But for the following year all she had were her memories and imagination. She had all but given up hope.

But during a party her family was holding, a young solider was invited. He had risen from a mere private to war hero with an amazing act of courage. He had saved his entire squad from death with a cunning escape and then led a raid on the enemies. Margery had immediately noticed his looks and was attracted. And he was closer to her age than any of the other guests. She struck up a conversation with him later in the night and poured him a lot of wine, just to loosen him up.

When the night was almost over, Margery's parents asked her to escort the solider to the door. She agreed with a smile but as soon as they disappeared up the stairs she told the man that he had to take a look at the garden before he left. After some polite chatter, Margery began to take advantage of the soldier's intoxicated state. One thing led to another and suddenly they were kissing. Although it was sloppy, it was just what Margery wanted. She could feel the man's arousal push against her thin dress and it drove her over the edge.

Now, Draco knew that most romantica catered more to women's emotional views of sex rather just the physical like with porn. But this story in particular was so raw and Margery seemed to like it rough. That explained why many of the boys left suddenly to 'take care of something'. After Margery's encounter with the solider, the boys began to drop like flies.

But not Draco. Not only would Harry probably torment him about it later if he left early, but Draco had a fair bit of experience with erotic romance books. He wouldn't be turned on so easily when they were barely half way through the book. He felt quite proud of himself.

A few sex scenes later when even Weasley left, Draco turned to shoot Potter a smug look as if to say 'bring it on'. When he did meet Potter's gaze though, he was a bit taken aback by the look in those green eyes. They were dark and intense. Like a predator. Draco quickly looked away, but a blush still spanned from ear to ear nonetheless. He tried to concentrate on the story again.

At this point, Margery had done it with several influential, handsome men and had her choice of husbands to pick from. But none of that interested her. It seemed that the more sex she had, the less satisfying it was becoming. None of the men were completely up to her standards. Her parents (who knew nothing of their daughter's dark side) laid down the law, though. They said she must eventually choose one.

Margery decided to lie and say that leaving her family and starting the journey of marriage with a man frightened her. She requested one last family vacation to their seaside villa in New York. Her parents graciously obliged, thinking that they had successfully convinced her.

During the stay in America, Margery found herself right at home. The streets and people were wilder and less tightly wound there. Especially the women. Margery's first encounter with a nightclub was exhilarating and she couldn't get enough of it. She loved it all. The short dresses, the low cut collars, the fruity drinks, the lights, the atmosphere, and the men were to die for. There were no awkward courting rituals like back at home. If you saw someone you liked you began to dance with them, and if you wanted more you simply said so.

Margery thought that certainly she would find satisfaction in places so electric and alive with sexual tension. But oddly enough, she did not. She was having fun, and the new environment excited her, but she did not fall head over heels in love with any of the men with from the clubs that she spent the night.

Her and the one she would eventually fall for (Draco knew from the first time he was introduced as a character) met when he biked by her while she was tending to the flowers. He had a dark and rich beauty that she was immediately drawn to. Coffee bean skin and silky black hair, cut short to accentuate his neck. He had a lean figure and appeared to be very active. Eventually Margery offered him a drink after she realized he rode his bike by their villa regularly. They introduced themselves and she found out that his name was Porter Shultz.

The two began running into each other more and more and suddenly, Margery no longer felt the need to go to nightclubs. The two were obviously in love and very hot for each other. But Porter had very strict views about sex. He was the type who wanted to save himself. Margery was a bit discouraged to find this out, but she was content enough to just spend time with him.

The summer was drawing to a close and Margery felt more and more like she was slowly approaching the guillotine. She knew now more than ever that she wanted to marry Porter and not any of the men waiting for her back home. But her parents would never allow such a thing. She had given up all hope when suddenly, one night, Porter appeared outside her bedroom window. The only problem with that was that Margery's room was on the second floor.

She ran to meet him and saw that he was hovering in the air. On a broomstick. Porter entered the room and spent several hours explaining to Margery that he was a wizard and he wanted to show her his world. Although it was a lot to take in all at once, Margery didn't need much convincing if Porter wanted her to follow him.

He whisked her off into the night and showed her the entire underground magic community he was native to. He showed her everything. He took her to the shops, the animal emporiums, the wand shops, the schools, and the enchanted forests. He even gave a demonstration to her of all the spells he knew: the funny, the amazing, and the deadly.

On the moonlit ride home, Porter confessed that he had shown her all of this because he had to leave on a very dangerous mission. He told her that he was an Auror and that he had been assigned to take down some very dangerous wizards. He gave her a small charm necklace that glowed with a green light of its own.

Porter promised Margery that he loved her and would return for her as soon as possible if she would wait for him. She agreed instantly. It was then that Porter told her the most depressing thing she had ever heard. Porter continued to say that the green charm was directly linked to his wand. If it was destroyed than in all likelihood so was he. Porter didn't want Margery to wait around for a dead man. He told her that if the green light ever went out, then she would know that he was no longer among the living.

Margery cried and begged him not to go, but he said he had no choice in the matter. With one last kiss goodbye, Porter was gone.

The next few years, Margery was inconsolable. She seemed to live in a constant daze. When she returned home she hardly spoke and her parents thought that she was ill. They hired the best doctors to make house visits to examine her, but all the results were the same. There was nothing physically wrong with Margery. Her parents argued that there must be. All she did everyday was sit by the window and fiddle with her necklace (they thought she had bought it for herself in America).

At first Margery's parents were sympathetic and tried to be supportive, but as time wore on and the suitors became anxious, her parents became less understanding. They constantly badgered her to pick a husband. They set up luncheons and teas with the hopeful candidates, but the bubbly and pleasant Margery they used to know was gone. Needless to say, the suitors lost interest fast.

Eventually, Margery got so fed up with the boring meetings and her parents' constant needling that she gathered up her life savings and ran away to America to find her Porter.

The years wore on but Margery kept fighting. The first hurdle to pass was how to actually get back into the magical community she had seen only once before. Eventually she learned that her necklace was of a rare magic stone and she used it to convince the wizards that watched the community's entrances that she was visiting her magic family and that she herself was a Squib.

Then, the real challenges began to pile up. And on top of that, Margery had to spend day after day researching what she found, trying to make heads and tails of all the foreign terminology. She eventually found out the details of Porter's mission and consequentially met his only remaining family member: his older brother. He had once been an Auror too, but after the business killed most of the family, he decided to find a new career. This didn't give Margery much hope. Still, with Porter's older brother's help, she came closer and closer to figuring out where Porter was.

Then, one day, the newspaper came and reported that the dark wizards that Porter was after had been captured. Porter's brother woke Margery with the good news, but when she awoke, she discovered that her charm's green light had gone out.

Devastated, Margery left the wizarding community in tears. She returned to the only place she could: her parents' villa; the first place she had met Porter. When she arrived she discovered that the property had been purchased and the little house had been remodeled. Margery had often talked about how she wasn't particularly fond of the architecture, but now that it was gone, she missed it greatly.

She was about to break down in tears when suddenly, the front door opened. She looked up to find Porter standing there. She was so happy and so confused that she cried even harder and rushed into his arms. Porter explained to her that, although his wand had been destroyed, the rest of his team protected him, and the battle was nearly over at that point anyway. He said that he hadn't come to find her yet because he was trying to redesign the house like Margery wanted. Margery said that she was just glad that he was alive. She had so much to tell him but first, they had to make love. For once, Porter had no moral objections since it was obvious they were to be married.

It was then that the book was passed to Harry. There were only a few dozen boys left in the room now. Many of them had been done in by the nightclub scenes, but just as many had left because the story went too much into the plot rather than the sex. The remaining few actually seemed interested in the ending. They had all adopted more comfortable lounging positions, moved the desks around to stretch out, and had even pulled a few snacks out of their pockets to eat while they listened.

Unbeknownst to some of the boys, Dumbledore had slipped out of the room halfway through the story, happy that so many students were so interested in reading. None more so than Draco. This was an exceptional book, he thought, and was excited for the ending.

"Looks like this is the last chapter," Harry said, ruffling the remaining pages with his thumbs. Draco didn't mind if his arch nemesis was the last one to read; he was thrilled enough just to listen to the resolution. And as an added bonus, Draco was looking forward to feeling smug at Potter's poor reading skills. After all, he hadn't sounded any different than any of the other boys while they were reading the textbook.

Then, Harry opened his mouth.

What escaped his lips was like music and was as smooth as silk. Draco felt his eyes go wide with surprise.

"The two lovers backed their way into the front door, tearing at their clothes as they went," Harry said slowly in a deep, intoxicating voice, "It seemed that the offending articles could not be taken off fast enough. Margery wished she had magic, too, just so she could make the fabric disappear quicker. She fiddled with Porter's buttons with her small, fair hands, wanting to reveal more of that dark skin that had haunted her dreams for nearly a decade. Porter halted her efforts by placing his large, rough hands over hers.

"You are so beautiful," Porter whispered, drowning her in the sea of his green eyes.

"As are you, my love," Margery murmured back, lust clouding her blue, gray eyes as she stared back."

At this point, Harry looked up and glanced at the faces around him as he spoke. Draco felt a deep blush light up his ears when Potter paused a moment longer on him. Or, at least it seemed that way. Draco was sure he had imagined it.

"Margery finally managed to slide Porter's shirt off his shoulders," Harry continued, practically purring, "She felt goose bumps rise on his muscular arms as she trailed her delicate fingers down them. She flicked a devious gaze up to Porter and he smiled back.

"I've missed that look," Porter said, the rumble resonating in his chest rippling through Margery's fingers.

"And I've missed that body," Margery said with a wicked smile as she pushed him to the couch. Then, for the first time in years, their lips met in a heated exploration. Tongues clashed and teeth bit as they moaned into each others' mouths."

Draco gulped and was glad that he was laying on his stomach. He saw several other boys shift around as Harry spoke. Then, as if to draw attention to the passage further, Potter's pink tongue darted around his own lips and wet them before continuing.

"Margery continued to trail kissed down Porter's neck, sucking deliberately on his collar bone. She began to move her hips wantonly against his. He thrust back, becoming stiffer with each movement. His russet fingers gripped Margery's hips and pulled her down even harder."

At this point Draco heard a low murmur from somewhere behind him. He turned to see Neville stumbling over a few pillows and limp out the door, his books held in front of him. Harry continued, unfazed, his voice becoming purposefully breathless as the passion heated up.

"Oooh Porter!" Margery called out, arching her pale neck back. "Please… tear my shirt off!" Porter blinked up at her want filled eyes.

"But that would ruin your blouse-"

"I don't give a damn, Porter. I'm so hot for you right now," Margery panted, biting her kiss-swollen lips. Without any more hesitation, Ported laced his fingers in the holes of Margery's button down blouse and ripped it wide open, exposing her white chest to the soft glow of the sunset outside."

Draco watched as several more boys tripped over themselves to dash out the door. Now the only ones left besides Draco were a handful of fifth and sixth years and a lone first year. The two groups looked at each other and glared, each determined to outlast the others.

"A gasp of ecstasy escaped Margery's lips when she heard the split of the threads. She let her fingers skim down Porter's tight abs to his zipper. She leaned over to undo the button while Porter leaned up to unclasp her bra. She heard the muffled snap and felt the support around her breasts go slack. She sat up and removed the excess fabric from her torso. She gasped quietly while cold air hit her bare chest."

Half of the older students staggered out the door. Draco tried his best to relieve some of the mounting pressure in his lower extremities by shifting around, but there was really only one thing for it.

"Porter reached up to touch her, her skin appearing porcelain next to his chocolate fingers. Margery whimpered his name as he pleasured her, her nipples growing hard under the pads of his fingers."

After the clatter of footfalls faded, only the first year remained, his face beet red and his legs firmly crossed. Draco looked between him and Harry and thought he saw a look annoyance cross his features. Potter continued nonetheless.

"Finally, she could wait no longer. Margery tugged Porters pants down and releases his erection to the open air. Quickly, she wrapped her fist around it and lowered her mouth.

"Margery," Porter moaned, twisting his hands in her blonde hair.

"Porter," she moaned around his hot member."

Draco had to look away. He shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts that were crossing his mind. The way Harry was getting into the story was impressive, and he was a good reader and everything, but Draco knew he shouldn't be thinking what he was… but try as he might, Porter was beginning to sound a lot like Potter, and Margery was starting to sound like Malfoy.

Then suddenly, Draco heard something bang harshly against a desk. He turned his head just in time to see the first year hobble out the door.

"Thank Merlin he's gone," Harry said, tossing the book carelessly behind him. "He outlasted all the others though. He certainly is a master of his domain."

"Hey! I wanted to finish that!" Draco blurted out suddenly, forgetting where he was. Draco glanced up, expecting Potter to laugh at him, but the look he was pinned down with didn't have an ounce of hilarity in it. Potter's deep, green eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight. His gaze was so powerful that it appeared to actually push against Draco.

"Why bother finishing the book when we could finish in real life?" Harry asked, with no trace of a joking tone. The only sound Draco heard himself make was the rush of air as it escaped his lungs and the sudden stilling of his heart.

-

Once again I'm sure you all want to kill me. But the next chapter will be very satisfying!

Sorry if you didn't like me going into detail with hetero romance novel story. The summary was a lot shorter in my head.

Please read, review, and enjoy :)


	8. Chapter 8

And finally, the long awaited Ch. 8! I knew it took for forever and a half to finish, but it's finally here. I'm getting back into writing so hopefully my submissions will be more regular in the future. No promises though.  
Now as promised, a satisfying chapter ;)!

...

Without waiting for an answer, Harry got up on his knees and began to loosen his tie. Draco's eyes widened in horror. He suddenly found his voice and scooted back into a desk.

"P-P-Potter! What are you doing?" Draco squeaked as he tried to look around for a hiding place in the dark room. Harry yanked off his gray sweater vest and mussed up his hair in the process.

"Don't be an idiot, Malfoy," Potter sighed calmly while he reached for the top button on his white shirt. "I've been hard as a stone for god knows how long, even you can see that." Draco felt his gaze slip down Potter's body without his control. His eyes stopped where Potter's black trousers were the most strained before he looked away with embarrassment.

"And if I'm not mistaken," Harry said, pausing to give a toothy grin as he eyes traversed Draco, "so are you."

Draco immediately snatched up a pillow to cover himself. He wanted desperately to get up and run out the door but something kept him there. All he could do was watch while Harry snaked his way out of his shirt. His muscles seemed pure gold in the light of hundreds of tea candles. Draco felt his own muscles relax as he looked on.

But then Potter began to crawl towards him with the intimidating grace of a wild cat and Draco felt his heart jump into his throat again.

"S-stay away from me Potter!" Draco shouted as he backed further away, navigating his way blindly around desks. He felt like he might actually get away until his back hit the velvet fabric and the stone wall underneath. Before Draco's brain could even register that he was cornered, Harry was in front of him.

"Don't make this more complicated than it is, Malfoy," Harry said as he moved to undo Draco's tie.

"Of course it isn't complicated!" Draco cried almost hysterically as he swatted Potter's hand away, "It's all very simple! You're trying to rape me!" Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Please, Malfoy. Stop being a drama queen. After all, you can't rape the willing." Draco opened his mouth to say something but Harry silenced him by pressing a finger against his lips. "It actually _is_ very simple. We both have the same problem right?" Harry continued as he returned his hands to undoing Draco's tie, "Well let's help each other solve the problem. You know… I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

Draco was trying hard to concentrate on a cruel reply, but he was finding it almost impossible with that spicy scent drifting off Potter's skin and the way his fingers brushed his neck when he removed Draco's tie.

"N-no, Potter," Draco said weakly trying to squirm away. "Just get away from-"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, Harry pulled him away from the wall and pressed him into the pillow-covered floor, his hard member pushing into Draco's. Draco let out a groan, his consciousness slipping further into the warm, heavy lust that was clouding his brain.

"I'm sorry, _Slave_, but no isn't an option," Harry murmured from above. He then roughly pulled Draco's sweater vest off. "I believe that when your master asks for something, you oblige him."

Draco felt a shudder ripple down his spine. For once, he was at a loss for words. Draco felt as though his limbs were no longer under his control. His whole body was just a tingling mass of nerve endings. His eyelids felt heavy and his throat felt dry. And he was so impossibly warm!

The normally cold air in the classroom seemed steamy and dense. It was hard to explain the sensation, but it was like his mind was falling asleep and his body was awake and alive. All Draco had the strength to do was watch as Potter continued to unbutton his shirt. When it was finally off, Potter sat back and didn't do anything more.

Draco sat up too, following that intoxicating feeling, following Harry, like a lost puppy. He saw Potter smiling at him smugly, leaning back on his hands.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Harry said, his teeth gleaming in the gold light. "Me first. If you're good then maybe I'll take care of you, too." Draco stared back at Harry, cold logic starting to seep in through his inebriated state.

"You first what?" Draco asked, making sure to keep his eyes focused above Potter's shoulder.

"Come on now, Draco," Harry said, slightly irritated, "don't play stupid." Then slowly, Harry began to unbutton his trousers, glancing up at Draco coyly, waiting for his intentions to sink in.

If Draco's eyes were any bigger, they'd be the same size as Hagrid's dinner plates. He internally scolded himself for temporarily falling for whatever magic Potter had been using to control him. _'Those tingles and that warmth were probably because of a spell,'_ Draco forced himself to realize.

"Y-y-you can't be serious?" Draco cried shrilly, still staring wide-eyed at Potter's fingers.

"Well what did you think I was doing when I took off my shirt?" Harry responded with a snort.

"No, not that! I mean… why would you want me to do it? I mean, with all of the _female_ people in Hogwarts to choose fro-"

Harry cut off Draco's rambling by approaching him once again on his hands and knees. Draco flinched back and Potter pushed him into the pillows. Draco gasped as Potter's warm, bare hand met his own flushed, naked chest. He was now leaning mere inches away from Draco's body.

"I've explained this to you dozens of times already, Draco. A slave must obey his master, and it makes my day to see you flustered. That is why you're going to do this for me," Harry murmured, a sneer stretching his lips; he left no room for argument. Draco watched as Potter leaned in closer. For a moment, he thought Harry was actually going to kiss him. But Potter merely reached over and grabbed Draco's pale hand. With one swift, fluid movement, he guided Draco's hand to his crotch.

"Now unzip me and get started," Harry said, pressing Draco's hand against himself.

Draco let out a harsh breathe as he felt his palm push into Potter. Draco's heart began to beat wildly. That same heat and prickling sensation was back.

"Come on, Draco," Potter snapped, interrupting Draco's mental breakdown, "please tell me you know what to do. Don't you at least have your own?" Draco closed his eyes, trying to find enough coherent thought to do something. He wished he could have thought of a way out of this situation, but all the tormenting Potter had inflicted on Draco in the past week told him one thing: there was no way out other than to go along with what Potter wanted.

With shaking fingers, Draco pulled Harry's zipper down. His erection, now free, immediately pushed into Draco's palm through the fabric of Potter's boxers. Draco swallowed thickly and closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the dizzy feeling that was making his head light.

"Damn, your hands are cold," Harry exclaimed with a hiss. Draco pulled his hand away suddenly, unsure of what Harry wanted now. Sensing Draco's hesitance, Harry reached down and grabbed Draco's hand again. He moved it to the same place and began to move Draco's hand over his boxers.

"Don't worry, they'll warm up as we go along," Harry grunted, still moving Draco's hand up and down. Draco looked up at Potter and saw the expression in his eyes. Although his gaze was clouded with arousal, he was glaring as if to say, _'Stop making me do all the work.' _

Draco couldn't explain why, but with that one look, Harry made him melt. Draco no longer cared what it meant or where it would lead and he only had one thought in his head: _'Please Potter.'_

Draco flicked his wrist to get Potter's hand off his and began moving. He curled his fingers around Potter's boxer-covered member, gripping harder and pumping faster.

Draco happened to glance up and see Harry's eyes roll back in his head, and his mouth open slightly as he let out a groan. Draco felt his heartbeat quicken and adrenalin spike through his veins. He wasn't sure why, but he started to feel excitement tingle across his skin. He began to move faster, all the while watching Harry's reactions.

Draco took some time to look closely at the details of Harry's face. A strong jaw, high cheekbones, long, dark eyelashes, and short, feathered black hair. The more he looked, the more Draco realized he had already noticed all of these things. Not just his face but his body, too. Like he had subconsciously cataloged every freckle, every line, and every curve. Draco was finally face to face with something he hadn't acknowledged before.

He was _obsessed_ with Potter.

I mean sure, Draco had plotted over, schemed against, and researched Potter since he had first entered Hogwarts, but he never realized it went to this extreme. It was just something Draco did. Something he prided himself on. It had become such a conditioned response: watch Potter, follow Potter, listen to Potter, never let Potter leave your sight.

Draco really _had_ cataloged him. His looks, his expressions, his movements, his words… Draco could explain and predict them as easily as breathing. It only made sense now why Harry's new personality had ruffled Draco so much. It was something unforeseen. Draco thought he knew it all, but that had surprised him. For the first time Draco was forced to wonder: _'Do I really know him that well?'_ And the truth was that he didn't.

But Draco was damn sure he was going to find out.

He felt that old sense of power course through him. This was just another layer of Potter that Draco could solve. If he could get to the bottom of this mystery, then Draco truly would know all there is to know about Harry Potter. He was ready and willing to face this new challenge no matter what it took or where it led him.

Suddenly, Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket. Draco flinched reflexively, but Harry merely pointed the wand at Draco's hand and muttered a spell. Clear gel leaked out of the wand tip and coated Draco's fingers with it.

"The fabric is too rough," Harry explained in a grunt, "take off my boxers."

Draco's breath hitched in his throat and he briefly wondered if his need to know more about Potter really wasn't that important. But the moment the thought crossed his mind, Draco pushed it away. He had already resolved to follow this through, and if he didn't, who knew when the chance would present itself again?

Feeling more certain, Draco sat up and pushed Harry back into the pillows, a more comfortable position for them both. Draco then slowly hooked the thumb of his dry hand into the elastic waistband.

It was now, or never.

In one rushed movement, Draco pulled down the boxers, wrapped his lubricated hand around Harry and continued to move as he had been. Draco had his eyes jammed shut as he moved his hand wildly, out of both nerves and fear for all of the possible endings, long term and short term, to the situation unfolding in front of him. Then suddenly, he felt something brush across his cheek. Draco opened his eyes and was face to face with Potter, who was cupping his cheek in his hand.

"Relax," Harry said, gently, and for a moment, Draco thought, almost lovingly. The blonde boy was paralyzed in Harry's gaze. He felt draw to the Boy Who Lived, to his face, his lips. Draco licked his own and felt his eyelids grow heavy as he leaned slightly forward.

"I know I said relax, but that doesn't mean stop," Harry grunted, thrusting his hips slightly into Draco's curled fingers. Draco snapped out of his daze. Now wasn't the time to get distracted.

He focused the pressure in the circle his thumb and index finger formed around Harry. Draco moved faster and faster, his hand wet enough to slide unhindered but not lose grip. Harry let out a long, low moan and but his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco glanced up to see Harry arch his back. His head sunk back into the pillows, his long neck exposed. And then, like so many times before, Draco was at a loss for words. He could only watch, captivated, as he brought his archenemy, the bane of his existence, closer to a climax.

Draco was making mental notes as it happened. He barely blinked. He wanted to be sure he saw it all. His heavy lidded eyes, dilated pupils, furrowed brows, how his mouth would open and move but no audible sound reached Draco's ears.

He felt Harry's fingers pressing harder and harder into the muscle on his shoulder, and Draco knew he was close. Draco moved his thumb around the tip and then with several tighter strokes, Harry came. His whole body quivered after his final thrust and then completely relaxed. Harry laid back and took rapid breaths.

Draco watched his chest bob up and down. A strange feeling began to over come him. His cheeks flushed bright red, his ears began to burn, and all of a sudden the moment was far too embarrassing and impossible for Draco to fathom.

He felt like he was on fire as he looked at Potter. His chest throbbed and his breath hitched in his throat. Draco began to wonder if his heart was stopping.

"Well," Harry said between pants, "that wasn't half bad. After you relaxed, that is." Harry sat up and lazily wiped himself with his boxers. "I believe that warrants a little something in return."

"No thanks," Draco muttered in a hushed voice, his face down and covered in shadows. For once Harry was actually surprised.

"What? My ears must be playing tricks on me because for a moment it sounded like you said no." Harry zipped up his pants and crawled over to Draco. "What's the matter?" he said with a sneer on his face, "Is my little slave shy?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry pressed his palm against Draco's covered erection.

Suddenly Draco jumped up and backed away. Then before Harry could get up to stop him, Draco snagged his vest and tie, and bolted out the door of the classroom.

The hallway was pitch black with only streaks of moonlight to illuminate the gray stones. It was a stark contrast to the warm, yellow candlelight of the classroom. Draco looked down at his pale fingers. It was surreal how colorless everything looked. His skin was so light it seemed to glow.

Then Draco heard shoe soles resonating against the cobblestone floor and he was off and running again.

…

It seemed to take Draco hours to reach the Slytherin common room. He burst in and immediately headed to the washroom. There wasn't a single soul in the den. He was glad for that.

His heart was pounding and his head was throbbing as he entered the showers. The entire room was made up of small, white tiles. Memories flooded Draco's mind. The blinding white made him think of the hallway chase.

Whenever Draco looked back he could see Potter following him. He would be entirely illuminated in those flashes of moonlight before disappearing into the inky black shadows. With every patch of brightness, Potter would be closer to catching him. It was like a strobe light blinking on and off. Each flicker of white would capture Harry in a different movement.

The only thing that remained the same was his determined expression.

Potter's pursuit seemed almost ethereal. Draco had trouble looking forward as he saw Harry shift between dark to light in an achromatic rainbow as he ran.

Black.

White.

Black.

White.

Green eyes blazing.

Draco jarred himself from his thoughts by turning on the shower full blast. He stood in the cascade of cold water, his clothes becoming soaked. He held himself up by placing his hand against the wall, fingers splayed. The water grew warm as it ran down his back and through his hair. His vision began to blur as the trickles flowed to the center of his face.

He had been so close to catching him. Draco wondered why he hadn't.

During the last few moments of the chase, he had actually felt Potter's warmth on his back. Draco glanced back and out of the corner of his eyes he had seen Harry's fingers. Long, strong, and bleached by the moon's rays.

But then just as suddenly as he'd seen them, they were gone. Draco then caught sight of the portrait in front of him. He blurted out the password and slide into the entrance. He had turned to look back and immediately wished he hadn't.

The last sight to greet Draco's eyes was Harry. He stood out in the darkness, seeming to glow as he basked in the only streak of moonlight in the dungeon. His skin was bright white, his hair a sleek obsidian. The light danced off his bare torso, his chest heaving as he panted but not looking winded in the least.

As the portrait swung closed, Draco's grey eyes were caught by Potter's stare. It was piercing and almost intimate, so much so that Draco felt a tremor go through him. His stare was so complex that Draco couldn't understand what Potter was thinking. But the one thing he could interpret beyond a shadow of a doubt was the seriousness in his eyes.

Those eyes made him feel so exposed and weak. He had never felt so vulnerable in the presence of a mere classmate.

But Potter wasn't a mere classmate. He was—

"No!" Draco muttered sharply to himself, shooing the thoughts away. He peeled off his white shirt and tossed it to the floor, along with the sweater and tie he had been clenching in his fist. His pants and underwear followed suit until he was completely undressed. Just Draco, alone in the shower, his pale skin taking on a peachy hue against the bone white walls.

"Potter is _nothing_. Nothing to me," Draco said in a fierce whisper as he let the hot water pour over him. Even as he said this though, looking down at himself, he was still miserably hard. He was sure he had run across half of the castle and still he was aching. Aching for _Potter's_ touch.

Draco felt sick as he though this. But he was in so much pain he couldn't bare it. He wrapped his fingers around his slick erection, and felt immediate relief. But nowhere near the satisfaction he expected. He began to wonder if he hadn't ran away, if he had taken Potter up on his offer…

"He could be touching me right now," Draco murmured. He felt himself twitch as he pictured it. He began pumping his arm, his knees buckling as he thought about Potter's hand, Potter's mouth. Touching Draco. Touching him everywhere. Touching him like _this_.

Draco groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. He ran his thumb in vigorous circles around his head, feeling his whole body tingle. Then he came, harder and sooner than he had anticipated. His knees grew weak and he sunk to the floor, his muscles feeling like jelly.

Draco's shoulders slumped as he breathed in and out. He covered his ears with his hands. All he could hear was his heart hammering and his pulse pounding in his head. It was too loud to drown out and Draco was too alone to ignore it. One moment replayed over and over again in his head: Harry coming. His bottom lip going from white to red as he released it from his teeth, his eyes not quiet closed, and the breathy noise that had escaped his throat.

Draco felt his face and chest burn again, like they had only moments ago. Like a volcano was erupting in his rip cage. Nothing was making sense anymore and it all became too much for Draco to handle.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

_..._

Yes indeed, what have you gotten yourself into, Draco?

Hope you liked! R&R&Enjoy :D


	9. Chapter 9

And so another day begins. Little does Draco know that someone's on the prowl.

...

The sun rose the next morning as it usually did. Hagrid's roosters crowed, the giant squid sent waves lapping to the shore of the Black Lake, and owls began delivering letters and copies of the _Daily Prophet_ to students. Just another day at Hogwarts. With maybe one exception.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione sighed, closing a thick book, "your bacon and eggs are already dead. You don't need to stab them like that." Both she and Ron watched Harry stop poking at his plate and glance up at them, an irritated look in his eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered. Then he took his plate, lifted it to his mouth, and shoved in as much food as he could manage. With the help of some tough chewing and a swig of orange juice, Harry swallowed thickly.

"Jeez mate," Ron said with a nervous laugh, "you sure are hungry this morning."

"Not really," Harry replied in a bored tone of voice as he played around with his silverware. Ron's expression saddened, and that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Harry," she said sternly, leaning closer and lowering her voice, "One day you're cheerful and easy going, whispering about nothing in front of Malfoy to mess with him, then the next day you're annoyed and moody, snapping at everyone around you. What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"I haven't been snapping," Harry replied, "and what does Malfoy have to do with this?"

"That," Hermione said leaning away and crossing her arms, "is exactly what I'd like to know."

For a moment the two were locked in a staring contest, Ron glancing nervously from one to the other. Harry cursed himself for being so see-through. He knew Hermione was sharp enough to pick up on the slightest change in behavior, yet Harry couldn't help himself.

He was very, _very _pissed off.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Hermione," Harry said nonchalantly as he got up from the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I left something up stairs." With that he walked out of the Great Hall doors and disappeared around the corner, Hermione glaring after him.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Ron said, looking very disheartened. Hermione glanced at her red headed friend, feeling immense sympathy for him. She patted him on the back and sighed.

'_Poor Ron,'_ she thought. Hermione hoped she was wrong about her hunch, for Ron's sake, but it didn't bode well for him.

After all, she was rarely ever wrong.

…

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Draco awoke suddenly with a very nasty headache. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands as he slowly eased himself into a sitting position. Draco, his eyes squinted, leaned over the bed and rifled around in his nightstand drawer. His fingertips found the smooth glass of a potion bottle. Draco uncorked it immediately and took two gulps of the liquid. His headache instantly disappeared.

With a sigh Draco flopped back into his pillow. For a few moments he just watched the green tinted orbs of light float around near the ceiling. The absence of any windows this deep in the dungeons put the Slytherin dorm in a constant darkness, if it weren't for the lighting, that is.

Then suddenly, as two green spheres of light drifted close to each other, Draco had a flash back to the night before. Potter, his skin snow white in the moonlight, murky shadows filling the background, and those fierce, jade colored eyes.

Draco rubbed his eyes until colors swirled in his vision. He did _not_ need these memories. Not at all. Especially not in the late morning, the dorm and shower totally empty, and all the time in the world to satisfy the feelings that those thoughts had brought up again.

'_Damn it to hell,'_ Draco thought as he pulled a second, dry uniform out of his trunk. _'I have got to start approaching this more seriously.' _He remembered the conclusion he had reached the night before. He was going to get close to Potter, find out his secrets, and break him. That was all. No attachment what so ever. Now was not the time to get caught up in these ridiculous emotions.

So he was turned on. So what? It was no wonder he had been having odd, confused feelings. Potter had done a one eighty personality wise and had been teasing Draco mentally as well as physically. These feelings would pass. Draco was certain.

'_Stupid Potter,'_ Draco sneered his famous sneer, _'Thinking he could have any power over me.'_ He put on his clothes, combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and strutted towards the exit portrait feeling some of his old Malfoy pride shining through. _'I'll pretend to be under Potter's control for now. Little does Scar Head know it will be his undoing!'_

Draco snickered to himself as the portrait swung open. He stepped onto the cool stone floor and began to saunter up the stairs to the main dungeons, feeling on top of the world.

"Did you have a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?" A wicked and familiar voice said suddenly. Draco yelped loudly and spun around, his heart in his throat.

"P-p-p-potter!" He stuttered in a voice so high that it cracked on each vowel. Taking small steps back, "W-what are you doing here?" Potter eased himself off the wall he had been leaning against, his eyes never moving from Draco's.

"I just happened to be wandering around," Harry started with a shrug, "somewhat bored. After all, it is the weekend." As he advanced further and further forward, Draco began to backpedal faster.

"No classes, no place in particular to be… But then I remembered something," Harry said, a devious grin curling around his lips. Draco felt a shudder shake his entire body. Then his back pressed against a cold, stone wall and he knew he was done for.

"Do you know what I remembered, Malfoy? Hmmm?" Potter asked, putting his forearm against the same wall Draco had his back to, leaning in close. Draco felt his knees go a little weak and his heart flutter far too quickly. And then, most embarrassing of all, his cheeks and ears turned bright red, try as he might to stop it.

But Draco wouldn't give up that easily. He knew he could over come this absurd feeling he was having.

"You've remembered that you're failing potions and you're down here to do extra credit?" Draco suggested as venomously as he could, turning his head away and scowling into the distance.

"No," Potter growled sharply. The tone surprised Draco, but before he could turn his head back himself, he felt a strong hand grab his chin. Then suddenly, with a quick yank, Draco was face to face with Potter, who looked more furious than Draco thought possible.

"I remembered," Potter said in a low, harsh voice, "that I have a certain slave with an obedience problem." Draco tried to swallow, but his mouth was bone dry. He had no idea what Potter was going to do next, and it scared him. As he looked into his eyes, he felt another shudder go through him. The intensity in Potter's eyes was paralyzing.

"I don't know where you get off, Malfoy," Potter said, his other hand slipping to Draco's waist, "Disobeying your master like that. What sort of _punishment_ do you think you deserve?" On the word 'punishment', Potter pressed his hips, hard, into Draco's, pinning him to the wall.

Draco's eyelids grew heavy and his lips parted when he felt how hard Potter was. He tried to concentrate on just his face, on anything and anywhere else, but Draco saw realization flicker through Potter's eyes. A cool smile spread across Potter's lips and he shifted his hips slightly to the right. Then the left. Draco's jaw dropped open a little more.

"What should the punishment be, Draco?" Harry murmured in his ear, his lips brushing Draco's skin. "I think we should start over, and relive last night the right way." Then, without warning, Harry's warm tongue snaked around the shell of Draco's ear.

Draco gasped sharply as Potter began nibbling his ear. His knees went weak and he clutched at Potter's back, bunching his gray sweater in his fingers, fighting to stay standing. Then, as though he sensed this, Potter pressed his thigh between Draco's legs, holding him up. Potter slid his fingers through Draco's hair, tilting his head to the side, as he moved his mouth to where Draco's earlobe met his neck. Draco moaned as Potter sucked his way to his collar bone.

"Do you want it, Draco?" Harry huffed against Draco's neck, his hand running down the outside of Draco's zipper, "Do you?"

Without hesitation or a second thought, Draco ran his hands up Harry's neck, into his hair, and groaned:

"Yes." He thrust his hips into Potter's hand and licked his lips, "_Yes_."

Harry pause and straightened his posture. He looked into Draco's lust filled, half closed eyes, and something in his chest shifted. He slid his hands to Draco's cheeks, just holding his face for a moment. Draco's gray eyes looked up at him in confusion.

Suddenly Harry leaned in close and pressed his lips flush against Draco's.

Draco made a sound of surprise in the back of his throat, but once Harry began to move his lips, Draco forgot any protests he might have had. Potter's lips felt warm and soft and brushed sweetly against Draco's. Then, Potter's tongue ran across Draco's bottom lip. Draco could taste a sharp mint flavor on Potter's tongue as he opened his mouth to let him in.

In that one kiss, Draco felt his whole world move. He never knew how cold he had been until he felt this warmth, this intense heat, radiate through out his entire body. He held Harry tighter, pressing as much of himself against the Boy Who Lived as possible. They're tongues danced and twisted together, like they couldn't taste enough of each other.

And then, much too soon for Draco's liking, it was over.

They're lips separated and cold air flooded the space between them. Harry gazed down at Draco who looked dazed, his lips glistening even in the darkness of the dungeon. He dropped his hands from Draco's hair and let them rest on his hips.

"Meet me back here in an hour," Harry said in a whisper, his tone serious and meaningful. With that, he let go of Draco and strode off, disappearing up the spiral dungeon staircase. This left Draco, horny, baffled, and more unsure than ever.

…

"It doesn't mean anything," Draco muttered to himself as he paced in a dungeon hallway. "Not a thing. No, no, no."

Draco had spent the last hour and a half waiting in the same dungeon hallway, counting the seconds on his watch as they slowly passed by. Potter was late.

But Draco certainly wasn't upset. The sole reason he had for waiting was only to gather more information about Potter. Not because Potter had told him to. Absolutely not.

"This is pointless," Draco muttered with an exasperated sigh. He stopped pacing for a moment. He could always gather information another day. Besides, this could all be some joke that Potter was purposefully playing just to get under Draco's skin.

"Clever, Potter. Very clever," Draco murmured crossing his arms, his jaw tightening. Tugging at Draco's heart just to let it go. "Wait! No, he wasn't tugging at anything!" Draco grumbled shaking the thought away. _'As if Potter is anywhere near my heart! Ridiculous!'_

Draco quickly walked away from the hallway and down the stairs to the Slytherin portrait. He'd be damned if he was going to be made a fool any longer, especially by Potter.

…

"Harry?" Ron asked as he fiddled with his quill, "You seem distracted." Harry glanced up from his book, looking slightly dazed.

"Huh?" Harry replied.

"You're distracted," Ron repeated, placing his elbows on the table and holding his face in his hands. The library was practically empty and their voices bounced around the vast room before disappearing. Ron picked up a book that he was finished with and held it in his open palm, above his head. After a few seconds the book's old spine cracked and the pages separated. The papers began to flutter until the book lifted off Ron's hand and flew back to its shelf.

"I'm not distracted," Harry said, clearing his throat and then flipping a page, preparing to become absorbed once more in his book.

"Yes you are," Ron persisted, wrapping his fingers around Harry's wrist to get his attention. Harry looked away from his book and met Ron's stare dead on. Ron blushed and pulled his hand back.

"All of a sudden you showed up in the common room and asked me to come study with you," Ron continued, avoiding eye contact, "but after you dragged me down here you didn't even check out any books related to our classes. I mean what is all this for?" Ron asked while grabbing several of the books Harry had lying out.

"_The Psychology of Love and War_, _How to Brain Wash_, _The History of Enslavement_? What is all of this for?" Harry snatched the books back and placed them neatly on his growing pile.

"It's just a bit of free reading," Harry replied, straightening his stack of literature.

"Now you're starting to sound like Hermione," Ron snapped, getting slightly annoyed. "Besides, that still doesn't explain those scary smiles and the disturbing giggling you've been doing while reading those. I didn't thing _Torture and Mind Control_ was such a comical read."

"Thanks for your concern, Ron, but you're really making a big deal over nothing." Harry lifted all of the books in his stack over his head and one by one they began to fly away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get going." With that Harry gathered all of his things and left the table, leaving a very confused Ron behind.

...

What could Harry be plotting? Why is he making Draco wait so long? Or is he planning on ditching him all together?  
You'll find out in the next chapter!

R&R&Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Can you believe it? Finally an update? No way... but it is!  
I would like to thank all of you loyal members who are still keeping track of my little story (college takes up so much time!). In fact... I would like to give special thanks to some of my most loyal readers! (my apologize for any mispelled names)

In 1st place:  
Cazzylove  
SunshineandDaisies

In 2nd place:  
Clover-Night  
IchigoPudding  
Jimmy-barnes-13

In 3rd place:  
Keppiehed

In 4th place:  
AriesPrincess-Slyffindor  
animaluvr123

And thanks for participating:  
Gaara123  
Ms. Chibi  
Miss Romulous  
follow the drake  
Yukinokara

And special thanks to BlueXxFantasy, a personal friend of mine. I couldn't have come this far without you guys!

...

"That damn bastard!" Draco muttered furiously as he walked through corridor after corridor.

After many contradicting thoughts, arguments that came full circle, and a lot of justification, Draco decided that the clear choice was to seek out Potter himself. Not for any personal reasons of course, but merely to let him know that Draco was not one to be pushed around.

"Just who does he think he is anyway?" Draco spat to no one, "Stupid scar head. No one messes around with a Malfoy, especially not a half breed like _him_!" Draco chuckled darkly, causing several students to turn their heads and stare in bewilderment.

Draco took another turn and saw the devil himself exiting the library. Draco slowed immediately and slipped behind a statue. He watched in hiding as Potter glanced at his wristwatch and smiled evilly, continuing down a hall that was in the opposite direction of the dungeons. Draco felt his insides boil with anger and embarrassment.

Draco decided then to tail Potter and wait until they were in a secluded area before making his move.

Hallway after hallway passed by and still, Potter hadn't stopped. Draco was starting to get fed up. The longer he followed, the more chance there was that he would get caught, whether it was by Potter himself or another student who noticed Draco glaring venomously at Harry's unguarded back.

Yet the two continued on their trek undisturbed. Thousands of cobblestones passed under their feet and several staircases spiraled upward until Draco realized that Potter had led him to the Astronomy Tower.

Draco crouched behind a suit of armor and waited while he watched Harry open a door to the roof and disappear through it. Draco took this opportunity and snuck up to the door. Draco shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun and squinted through the small sliver of space.

Draco watched as Potter walked over to a long chest hidden in the shadows under a windowsill. Curious, Draco crept through the open door, wondering what it was that Harry had hidden on the roof.

"_SQUACK!"_

Draco jumped, his back hitting the wooden door, slamming it shut. He looked down angrily and saw that he had stepped on a scraggly brown owl that was now waddling away.

"Levicorpus!"

Draco felt his feet get swept out from under him. Everything turned upside down and his stomach pitched nauseously. His brain reeled as his inner ears registered the shift in gravity. Draco looked below him and saw that his wand had fallen out of his pocket, something that didn't go unnoticed by Potter.

"Well, well, well," Harry said as he sauntered towards Draco, picking up the fallen wand and feeling the smooth wood between his fingertips, "I had a feeling that someone was following me, but I never suspected it to be you."

Potter stopped about a foot away from Draco whose face was privileged enough to be right about crotch level with the Boy Who Lived. Harry reached out his hand and pushed lightly against Draco's arm, causing him to spin.

"What am I saying," Potter said with a laugh, giving Draco another push, "of course I knew it was you. I've been planning this since morning." As Harry ranted, he pushed Draco harder and harder, making him twirl.

"P-Potter! Stop, blegh!" Draco tried to say without throwing up.

"Why should I stop?" Harry said with an evil chuckle as Draco became nothing but a blur of colors. "Why should I listen to a thing you say? You don't listen to me! What good is a slave that doesn't follow orders?"

"STOP!" Draco cried. He reached blindly forward and clutched at the first thing his fingertips brushed against. He pulled himself forward and anchored himself in place by wrapping his arms around what he realized to be Potter's stomach.

"Well, if you're trying to apologize then you're on the right track," Potter said, his words rumbling against Draco's ears, "but I won't be that easily won over."

Draco held Potter away at arm's length, having realized what his face had been pressed against.

"Don't act so smug, Potter," Draco spat looking up furiously, "The only reason I'm here in the first place is to make you pay."

"Make me pay?" Harry asked with a smile, "What for? Are you going to make me pay for getting you all hot and bothered or for making a fool out of you?"

Draco blushed and tried to push Harry, but that only caused him to swing in midair, adding to his embarrassment.

"If anyone here deserves a little vengeance, I'd say it was me." Potter said before turning away, holding out his wand and guiding Draco after him as if on an invisible leash.

"What are you doing Potter?" Draco asked, licking his dry lips.

"Lovely weather today, isn't it, Malfoy?" Harry asked as he walked closed to the edge of the balcony. "The breeze is blowing just right."

"Put me down, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, struggling in mid air.

"Oh, I'll put you down, Malfoy. Have patience," Harry said, continuing his slow advance to the stone railing. Draco swallowed nervously and began to flail even more.

"Potter this isn't funny!" Draco snapped trying desperately to reach out and snatch Harry's wand away.

"Ah ah ah, Draco," Harry said, holding the wand just out of reach, "Don't interfere when adults are busy. Save your misbehaving for later… if there is a later."

Draco felt his entire body temperature drop. He swallowed thickly and could feel cold sweat gathering on his palms.

"Potter, just put me down," Draco all but whispered.

Harry glanced slowly over his shoulder and smiled sweetly.

It made Draco shiver.

All at once Harry moved his wand arm in a graceful arc. Draco followed suit until the stone roof below him became hundreds of feet of empty air. Draco felt his stomach turn as he saw the Black Lake sit so far below him. Draco became paralyzed with vertigo as he voiced what he had been trying not to think about.

"Are you… are you really going to drop-," Draco tried to say, but his throat had dried up with fear.

"Oh, Draco," Harry said, that sincere smile still on his face, "You wanted to be put down, didn't you?"

With that, Harry swiftly flicked his wand, and gravity once again returned to Draco.

His stomach slammed into his throat while he watched Harry become smaller and smaller as he plummeting through the air. His eyes stung and his hands began to shake. Draco closed his eyes and wished he could stop, but he felt himself gaining speed, dropping like a rock. While he whirled through empty space the only thing he could picture was Harry, with that fake, sugary grin; the one that he had seen only moments ago.

Would that really be the last thing he saw before he died?

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him by a blow to his chest. Draco gasped and coughed, trying to figure out what was going on. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see the ground heading away from him. It was then that he felt something warm circling his waist.

"Damn you're heavy, Draco," Harry grunted as he pulled the shocked blond boy onto his Firebolt. His broom stick struggled with the weight of two riders. It shuttered as Harry forced it to slowly soar upward. All that Draco could do was cling to Potter's back while he shook. They bobbed through the air until Harry reached a small arch way in one of the stone bridges.

As soon as they landed Draco stepped off the broom, retreating to the far wall, having nowhere to run. He looked away and hoped that his stomach would find its way out of his throat.

The silence that followed seemed to stretch on forever. Harry merely stared at Draco while Draco tried to stare at anything else. The wind whipped by them and owls hooted overhead, only making the quiet more noticeable.

"So…," Harry said, breaking the silence and setting his broom down, "are you horny yet?"

Draco looked up at Potter with a mix of shock and confusion.

"What?" Draco shouted in disbelief. He felt rage consume him like never before, "What the hell are you talking about! Are you telling me that you led me up to the roof, threw me off of it, and saved me for the sole purpose of making me randy!" Draco stood with his shoulders rigid, his breathing becoming rushed as he watched Harry stare at him, somewhat surprised. After a pause he spoke.

"I thought it would work," Harry said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Draco shouted, grabbing Harry's collar and pushing him into the wall. "What possibly made you think that would work!"

"The adrenalin rush," Harry said matter-of-factly. "I've been doing a fair amount of research and-"

"Research!" Draco cried, pushing his fists into Harry's chest, "Is that all I am? Some project of yours?"

"Oh come on, Draco. It's not like I let you die. And besides you can't tell me that you're not the least bit excited right now," Harry retorted, looking straight into Draco's gray eyes. "Your heart is racing… your pulse throbbing… every nerve ending screaming with sensitivity."

Draco felt Harry slip his hands over his hips, and saw his gaze darken. Draco's whole body shivered.

He realized that Potter was right and he backed away. His body was tingling. Draco returned to the far wall and crossed his arms, as he looked away and scowled.

"Of course all of that would be true after a near death experience," he mumbled, trying to stay calm.

But he should have known Potter wouldn't let that happen.

"So it's true then?" Potter said with a smirk. With that he closed the gap between them with several smooth steps. Harry pressed his hips against Draco's who gasped when he felt how hard Potter was. "Well, I'm not sure if you're really horny yet, but I have a feeling you will be."

As he said this Harry pressed Draco into the wall, his fingers sliding up Draco's neck to twist in his hair. Harry tilted the blonde's head to the side and bit lightly at his throat. Draco made an embarrassing gasp and clamped his bottom lip in his teeth to keep himself quiet.

Harry worked his way up to Draco's jaw, tracing his thumbs back and forth from chin to ear. He gently pressed his lips against Draco's, causing him to release them from his teeth. As Harry deepened the kiss, Draco found his hands running over Harry's chest and sides and back.

Harry swirled his tongue across Draco's lips and ground his hips harder into Draco's. Draco felt his jaw go slack as he gripped Harry's hips and pulled him closer. He moaned into the kiss before breaking away.

"Why me?" Draco asked through his panting, "why me?"

Harry looked into his heavily lidded eyes, a smile twisting at his lips.

"Why you, indeed," Harry replied in a husky voice, "I don't know if I can answer that," Harry paused, detaching one of Draco's hands and placing it on the raised fabric of his black slacks, "all I know is that I _want_ you. And nothing keeps me from what I want."

Draco groaned and tightened his fingers around Harry, his own member throbbing. Harry's breathe shuddered and his head tipped back as he leaned into Draco's touch. Draco felt Harry tremble as he increased pressure with one hand and moved his other to Harry's zipper.

"N-no, no," Harry said, holding Draco at arms length, "not just yet. First I need my revenge." Draco looked questioningly at Harry but before he could ask what he meant, Harry dropped to his knees. "This is what you get for leaving before I could make you come."

Draco felt his cock twitch as he anticipated what Potter was about to do. The raven-haired boy pulled off his glasses and slid them into his back pocket. Then he hiked up Draco's shirt and began to kiss his hips. Draco whimpered and Harry unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper.

Without any hesitation Harry pulled Draco's boxers down and slid his mouth around Draco like a sheath on a sword.

Draco felt as though his entire body would melt as Harry slid his wet tongue up and down. Draco put his hands in Potter's black hair and pulled his head closer, feeling the tip of himself rub against the roof of Harry's mouth.

Draco's eyes rolled back in his head as he thrust forward, feeling weak in the knees as he came closer to climax. He groaned as Harry bobbed his head faster, humming as he took Draco in deeper. Harry gripped Draco's thighs and pulled him closer, running his tongue along the underside of Draco's member.

Draco ran his fingers through Potter's hair again and again, thrusting into his mouth. And Potter took him willing, surrounding every inch of his member with wet, velvet walls.

Then finally, Draco came, a weak cry escaping his lips, his knees giving out. He slid to the ground, slipping out of Harry's mouth. With half closed eyes he watched as Potter licked his lips and wipe his mouth, a crooked grin on his face.

Draco opened his mouth to say something… anything… but what could one possibly say in this situation anyway?

Then all of a sudden, Potter leaned down and slid his mouth around Draco again, slurping up what was left before he helped Draco pull up his trousers. Draco shivered, still very sensitive.

"Wouldn't want to make a mess," Potter said in a thick, husky voice. He then placed his hands on the wall Draco rested against, leaned in, and kissed Draco gently on the forehead. Draco looked up into Harry's kind, green eyes and felt his heart throb.

'_Too late…' _Draco thought,_ 'This already is a mess.'_

_..._

A mess indeed, Draco.

Will Harry be repaid for his efforts? Or will Draco lose his poor little mind?

Read, Review, & Enjoy :D


	11. Chapter 11

Finally another chapter! College and homework murdered me but I came back to life to post this chapter! I hope you enjoy the new predicament Draco is in :)

...

The sun was beginning to set behind the forest that surrounded Hogwarts castle and its grounds. Draco and Harry flew through the air in silence, Draco leaning lightly against Harry's back, feeling immensely tired. He watched sleepily as Harry flew straight through the Astronomy Tower. Draco vaguely remembering that a portal from it to the dungeons had been created as the result of a potion mishap.

All at once, the orange glow from the sun was replaced with darkness and the dingy, moist smell that was always hanging in the air in the dungeons. Harry guided the broom to the stone floor and stepped off it with Draco following suit. Harry opened the closet door and walked through, holding it open for Draco, still silent.

Harry had been that way right after the two finished their forbidden rendezvous. For the past few hours they had both just sat in that archway, watching the day turn to dusk, Harry not saying a word.

Of course Draco hadn't made a noise either, but what could he have said? 'Thanks for the blow job'? 'The way you look at me makes me want to rip off my pants'? 'Your mouth is a gateway to heaven'? Certainly not.

Besides, Potter seemed to be lost deep in thought.

Draco stepped through the door as well and began to walk slowly towards the Slytherin dormitory… until he stopped. He heard the closet door creak slowly and Potter's shoes clack sharply on stone as he began to walk back inside the closet.

"Wait!" Draco blurted out, turning around, forgetting to hide the look of confusion and pain on his face. Harry stopped but didn't turn around. Draco traced the raven-haired boy's broad shoulders with his eyes before continuing.

"Why are you… doing this to me?" Draco asked, for the first time of his life feeling helpless and vulnerable. "You say I'm your slave but then… you reward me like that… and I," Draco swallowed, his throat feeling dry. "I just don't understand why. Why do you need me for this? I understand that you want something to hold over me… but why take it this far?"

Harry didn't answer for ages. Draco though he might just leave. But after a bit, Harry sighed and looked up, his fist tightening around his broom handle. Then he turned slightly to look at Draco, his eyes colder than ice.

"You keep asking me why when I have clearly answered this question already. You are my _slave_. A convenient source of stress relief and satisfaction. It's that simple." Harry turned back and began to walk inside the closet.

"You sadistic bastard! Are you really going to just repeat yourself?" Draco shouted, rage boiling up inside him. Potter stopped and glanced back, a crooked smile on his face that stopped Draco's fury short.

"I'm not going to argue that one. I really am a fucked up person. But that's what happens when people rely on someone they've put on a pedestal. Trying to live up to the title of the 'Chosen One' can really warp your sense of self."

Draco could only stare, the wind gone from his sails. Once again he had no idea what to say.

"But," Harry continued with a chuckle, "I'm afraid that's the only answer I'll give you. Bye, Draco."

With that, Harry shut the closet door behind him.

For a while Draco just stood there, grinding his teeth. He was so furious with Potter's answer. He deserved to know the truth behind Potter's actions. For the longest time Draco had a nagging feeling that all of this wasn't just for revenge. There were just so many things that didn't add up. Because of this burning curiosity, he was lead to a decision.

In that moment Draco vowed to get a better answer from Potter, even if it meant forgetting about his strong sense of pride… temporarily, of course.

Draco began to head towards his dormitory to plan more thoroughly, but something stopped him. He heard the flutter of wings and a jet-black owl flew from the staircase towards him. Draco held out his arm for his owl and took the note from its claws. He unfurled the small note and read its gallant cursive.

Draco swallowed thickly. It looked as though his vow would be put on hold momentarily.

...

A few days later, outside the castle, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the boys stretched, preparing for their lesson in P.E. that day.

"Have you noticed that Malfoy has been out of school for the past few days?" Harry asked Ron in an impatient and annoyed voice. Ron sighed, not wanting to think about that Slytherin in particular.

"Yeah… I saw him get picked up by his father outside Dumbledore's office," Ron replied glancing at Harry, becoming distracted by his muscled arms stretching towards his toes.

"I bet he's getting the Dark Mark put on his arm right now," Harry fumed, stretching his legs.

"You really think Voldemort would make that idiot a Death Eater?" Ron said quietly, biting his lip as Harry arched his back.

"_All_ of the Death Eaters are idiots for following Voldemort," Harry spat, standing up. Ron got up as well and followed behind Harry. Ron felt his heart twang with pain. It almost sounded as though Harry had been defending Malfoy. That would have been a foolish thought before, but as of recently, Ron wasn't so sure.

First Harry starts spending an unusual amount of time around Malfoy, then he sneaks off to meet him, and finally Harry's mood always gets dark if he hasn't seen Malfoy in a while. It just… it was strange. But Ron didn't have time to dwell on it now.

"Students! Gather around!" Dumbledore said, blowing his whistle, "Today we will be learning about a noble sport that pits man against man with no extra bells and whistles. Just pure strength and ingenuity." Ron rolled his eyes. He was just glad to have Harry as his partner instead of the Headmaster today. If Ron could have his way, Malfoy would never come back.

"It is a sport called wrestling," Dumbledore said with relish. Several of the students with muggle backgrounds groaned. Ron had never heard of this sport before so he automatically looked to Harry. The look on his face, however, stopped Ron's question in his throat. Harry's eyes had darkened as he stared into space, biting his thumbnail. Tension seemed to strain his every muscle.

Ron quivered when he saw the look in Harry's eyes. It was almost… lustful. Ron knew that was ridiculous, but he couldn't help staring, wishing that Harry's eyes looked like that more often.

"As per muggle protocol, a uniform called a 'singlet' is the garb of choice when competing in this sport. Mats are also used to wrestle on. Now everyone form a line and stand back a little." The students did as they were told and Dumbledore pulled out his wand. He turned his back on the students and twirled his wand across the landscape in front of him.

The ground suddenly began to rumble. Hundreds of two inch high squares rose out of the dirt. Their exterior slowly turned to a red plastic cover and a white circle appeared in the center of each one. Ron watched wide-eyed, still wondering what all of this was for. Then Dumbledore turned around.

"Now, everyone hold still," the Headmaster bellowed. He swished his arm through the air, following the line of students. Ron looked down and saw his gym uniform begin to warp and change. The neckline dipped lower and his shirt and shorts began to knit together. His sleeves detached and twirled around his head, covering his ears and morphing into some sort of headgear. Not to mention, everything became more form fitting. Ron moved around a little in his new uniform, getting used to the feel of it.

"Hey, Harry, what kind of sport is this? Why would we need-"

But Ron didn't get to finish his sentence. He could only look, his mouth hanging open.

Harry stood next to Ron, looking down at his own scarlet uniform. Ron's eyes roamed hungrily over Harry, taking in his naked arms and shoulders that Harry flexed unknowingly as he moved, his bare chest and just the top half of his stomach, and finally, Ron swallowed hard as his eyes moved lower.

He felt himself harden. He was about to move to cover himself when he realized that there was a plastic something covering him where he needed it most.

'_Thank Merlin,'_ Ron thought with a sigh.

Dumbledore motioned for all of the students to come closer as he explained the finer points and basic moves of wrestling. But Ron wasn't paying attention. He was too busy closing his eyes and enjoying how Harry's arm and hip would occasionally brush against his.

"Alright students! Find a mat and get started," Dumbledore shouted bringing Ron out of his stupor. The red head trudged behind Harry, glancing around and hoping to pick up some of the explanation that he had heard earlier. He saw partners stand in the inner circle, knees bent and hunched over, facing each other. Ron couldn't for the life of him understand why.

"Ron, over here," Harry called, motioning towards mat. Ron followed and emulated the position he had seen others doing earlier. He stared at Harry, silently pleading for him to explain the rules again, but Dumbledore began to speak.

"As soon as I blow the whistle you may start. Remember, fair play only! No dirty tricks! Also it may help some of you to picture yourself wrestling someone you dislike. That will make for a more exciting match."

Ron felt even more panicked as he faced his friend. Ron could barely think of anyone besides Harry with his half naked self in front of him, let alone someone he hated. Harry on the other hand seemed to have someone in mind. A terrifying expression had settled on Harry's face. It was a look of pure evil. Ron was about to back away when-

"PWWWEEEEEEEEE!"

In one swift movement Harry lunged forward and grabbed Ron's ankle, yanking it out from under him. Ron froze, his eyes wide, unable to do anything but stare as he lost his balance. Then just as quickly as his first move, Harry slid his arm under Ron's knee and put his other elbow to his chest, slamming him to the ground.

Ron merely laid there, stunned as he looked into Harry's smoldering, green eyes, the raven haired boy panting slightly as he stared back from above. Then all of a sudden, as if realizing where he was Harry's eyes widened and he got off his friend.

"Sorry, mate," Harry said, offering Ron a hand, "When Professor said think of someone you hate I thought of Dudley and I… well I got really into it.' Harry smiled sheepishly helping his friend. Ron nodded, still astonished as he brushed himself off.

"No problem," he said quietly. He looked at Harry up and down. Ron was still out of breath from the take down and as his heart pounded he felt an overwhelming urge to pin Harry down on the mats.

"Amazing, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he came to stand beside them, excitement clear in his eyes. "That was a beautifully executed ankle pick coupled with a one-leg takedown! Simply remarkable!" Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"They gave me a few lessons while I was in muggle school," Harry said, acting modest.

"Nonsense, Harry!" Dumbledore cried, beaming at The Boy Who Lived. "You have raw talent! You've inspired me! Starting to day we will begin a weeklong tournament! The winner sha1l receive 50 house points!"

Most of the students cheered and a few groaned, wishing to have nothing to do with this muggle sport. Ron glanced at Harry, feeling himself lick his lips. He knew he would do whatever it took to wrestle Harry again. All of his animal instincts screamed at him to take Harry down if it gave him the chance to be close again like that. The mere thought made him drunk with lust

Harry was also thinking similar thoughts, except it was about a certain blonde Slytherin. Harry hoped beyond all hope that Draco would return to school before the week's end. He had a lot of moves he wanted to try out.

…

~Malfoy Manor~

Draco sat quietly in the den of his home, his heart pounding out of his chest. He knew that this sudden call home had to have something to do with the Death Eaters and their Dark Lord, but nothing could have prepaid Draco for what was to follow. The blonde boy gripped his knees tightly and glanced at the tall, black door that lead to the dining hall. He was terrified at the thought of what awaited him.

A private audience with Lord Voldemort.

Being a Malfoy, Draco knew he was expected to serve and worship He Who Must Not Be Named, but that didn't change the fact that deep down he wanted to run screaming from the Dark Lord. He knew he would be a horrible Death Eater. He wasn't especially skilled with a wand, nor was he crazy enough to murder with a smile on his face like Bellatrix. He knew that the dark deeds he was destined to commit would tear him apart. Draco simply wasn't made to be completely heartless.

Regardless of his feelings, he would have to follow Lord Voldemort's orders or die. There was nothing that could save him.

"Draco," Lucious suddenly hissed after quickly exiting the dining hall and shutting the door behind him. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you now."

Draco got up slowly and glanced cautiously at his father. He had a crazed look in his eyes and his forehead was dripping with sweat. That look was becoming more commonplace on his face everyday.

Slowly, Draco walked to the door. Before entering, his father grasped his shoulder hard, his nails digging in.

"We're counting on you," Lucious said in a harsh whisper. It sounded more like a threat rather than praise on Draco's ears, but he understood why. He knew that should he fail, his parents would be the ones to pay.

Taking a deep breath, Draco grasped the cold, silver handle and pushed open the heavy, wooden door. He shut it behind him and stood awkwardly, his eyes on the floor, not sure if he should sit and too terrified to look up.

"Draco," A slithery whisper found its way to the young Malfoy's ear. Draco flinched, licking his lips nervously. "Come here and sit." Draco nodded stiffly and walked briskly towards Voldemort, who was seated at the head of the table. He glanced up every once in a while and saw that the Dark Lord was lazily petting his snake, a bored expression gracing his features.

"Here, Sir?" Draco asked, almost inaudibly once he had reached the Dark Lord's side.

"Yes my boy. No need to be shy," Voldemort said with a wide smile. Draco felt himself shiver as he plopped down in the large, antique chair. Even a smile could look menacing if it was on Voldemort's lips.

Silence crept into the room as Draco fixed his eyes on the table. The only sound that could be made out was Nagini's hisses and muscles that uncoiled and coiled as her master touched her lovingly. The blonde boy's fingertips were beginning to freeze as all of his blood collected near his hammering heart.

He wanted to get things over with as soon as possible, and yet he knew that merely by being here his life was about to change. He wanted to go back to a few days ago. Back to Hogwarts, back to his cozy bed. And, with clenched teeth and a great deal of embarrassment, he mentally admitted that he wanted to see Harry again. It twisted his stomach to have left things as they were. He knew that there was something more to Potter's actions and Draco wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"I must give you a hand, Draco," Voldemort hissed suddenly, turning Draco's body to ice. "I've had many plans to make Harry Potter vulnerable, but none quite as bold and… dare I say, as clever as yours."

Draco looked directly into the Dark Lord's yellow eyes, feeling his stomach sink and his throat close.

"M-m-my Lord, w-what do you mean?" Draco asked, having a suspicion that he prayed was wrong.

"My dear boy," Voldemort said, leaning closer, his pasty lips curling around his ugly teeth, "you know exactly what I mean." Somewhere from his robes, Voldemort pulled a crystal ball about the size of a bludger and a black, satin pillow, setting them both on the table.

"You see, one night, while I was watching the weakly enchanted areas of the Hogwarts Castle, I happened to notice something." As Voldemort spoke he waved one of his pale hands over the crystal ball. Draco watched in horror as images begin to appear.

"I know I said relax, but that doesn't mean stop."

Draco heard Harry's voice speak breathlessly. His cheeks burned red as he was taken back in time to the health room. The first time he had touched Harry skin to skin.

All Draco could do was listen to the moans and pants that escaped Potter's lips. His eyes couldn't move from the small crystal ball. He watched, feeling sick as he saw himself pleasure the boy beneath him. Draco was shocked by the look in his own eyes. He had never seen himself so wild… so hungry.

"It's simply amazing, really," Voldemort said with a twisted smile as he watched the two boys writhe together in the crystal ball. "I never would have guessed that Potter was… that way." The Dark Lord chuckled, the corners of his mouth lifting high.

Draco stayed silent. He bit his lip, thinking back to the exhilaration he had felt then and compared it to the sick and shameful emotions he felt now. He wanted to change the events that had passed… but a part of him knew he wouldn't even if he had the chance.

"This is a prime opportunity you've stumbled onto, Draco," Voldemort murmured, covering the crystal ball with his long, boney fingers. Draco was snapped out of his stupor and his eyes became locked with Voldemort's. He felt himself grow cold and clammy, sweat soaking his palms.

Suddenly, Voldemort reached out his hand and pressed the long nail on his forefinger into the soft flesh under Draco's neck. He felt his skin burn and he swallowed thickly, his throat dry as a bone.

"I will keep this secret between you and me. After all, I assume your family does not know of this little… relationship you've developed." Draco felt relief and fear at the same time. He tightened his fists, willing himself to stop shaking.

"But in return," Voldemort continued, a wicked edge in his voice, "you must gain Potter's trust and provide me with a window into his inner most weaknesses. This of course means that you will need to become closer to him, using any means necessary."

Draco didn't answer. He merely stared; wide-eyed, still shocked at the situation he had found himself in. Part of him was terrified at the thought of failing in regards to Voldemort's request… but somewhere, deep inside himself, he was practically jumping at the chance to follow through with this mission.

"Is there a problem, Draco?" Voldemort asked, responding to the blonde's silence, "Do you accept my proposition… or do you wish to refuse?" After taking a deep breath Draco cleared his throat. He knew that in reality, he had no choice.

"I accept. I… I'll do it."

"That's a good boy," Voldemort said with a smile as he returned to petting his snake. "You may go now. Return to school and start immediately. If you feel you've found something important use this to contact me." The Dark Lord reached into his robes again and pulled out a pewter snake statue. He slid it across the table to Draco. "Press down its head and I will be able to hear what you wish to say."

Draco picked up the silver animal and felt the cool metal on his skin. He stared into the snake's emerald eyes wondering what was to happen once he returned to Hogwarts. There was one thing he knew for certain. This meeting really had changed his life.

"You may go now," Voldemort said with a smile, watching the young Malfoy get up from his seat and walk towards the door. "And remember," he called out before Draco pulled open the large wooden door, "I'll be watching you."

Draco paused for only a moment before he continued forward, Voldemort's dark chuckles at his back.

...

Can you guess what Voldemort's request will mean? Three words: Draco being dominant.  
I hope that keeps all of you on the edge of your seat!

R&R& Enjoy :)


	12. Chapter 12

And so a new chapter begins! I was planning on uploading it last night but an error occurred on the site! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting!  
Draco has returned to Hogwarts just in time to catch the end of the wrestling tournament! Who will be crowned champion and receive the house points? The outcome may surprise you!  
Also, house points may not be the only prize to be earned :)

...

It was a bright, sunshiny day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pixies were zipping through the air, students were bustling out to the grounds, and Draco felt like throwing up. Ever since his little talk with Voldemort his stomach had been painfully queasy.

'_I'll be watching you,'_ Draco thought as he massaged his stomach, _'How am I supposed to do anything knowing that someone like him is watching?'_ Draco walked slowly to the Great Hall for lunch, hoping to find some ginger ale before returning to his dorm room to sulk.

Draco was feeling very irritable for many reasons, but he wasn't sure which was more prevalent. Was it the fact that he no longer had a personal life? That Voldemort could peek in whenever he wished? Or was it that his whole family was depending on him to follow out the Dark Lord's orders? And little did they know that his mission was to get it on with the boy they were trying to kill.

As the young Malfoy pushed open the doors to the Great Hall he sighed, knowing that none of those reasons were the most aggravating. What Draco was really upset about was the fact that he was being forced into this. As much as it embarrassed Draco he really wished that he had the option to take things slower. Now that he had come to terms with his feelings he knew that pursuing Harry would be a very delicate operation. Undoing years of hatred towards each other was no small feat.

Yet, based on Potter's actions in the recent past Draco had a feeling it might not be as difficult to win him over as he feared.

Suddenly Draco came to a stop. He glanced around and was surprised to find that the Great hall was completely deserted. It had almost been a week since he had returned to Hogwarts… but he hadn't recalled any Quidditch matches being scheduled for today.

Draco pondered this for a moment until a bitter chill swept across him. The young Malfoy shivered violently and goose bumps exploded across his skin. He looked up to see the translucent figure of the Bloody Baron.

"What are you doing here, boy?" The Baron barked, crossing his arms and glaring down at Draco. The blonde was momentarily at a lose for words. He had never had any extended contact with his house's ghost and was shocked at his sudden appearance.

"What is the matter with you, boy?" The Baron bellowed, leaning over, his hands at his hips. "Can't you speak?"

"Y-yes, sorry sir," Draco replied clearing his throat.

"Why aren't you outside partaking in the festivities?"

"Festivities?" Draco said questioningly, "Is there a Quidditch match?"

"Heavens no!" The Baron said with a deep chuckle, floating through Draco again, heading towards the door. "But either way, all students are required to be out on the grounds at this time to watch the tournament."

"Tournament?" Draco said, utterly confused.

"You ask too many questions," the Baron groaned, waving his silver hand dismissively. "You'd best be heading outside before you are reported by a ghost that is less friendly than I." With that, the Bloody Baron faded through the door. Draco's mouth hung open, slightly insulted and perplexed. He decided to head outside and put his questions to rest.

Draco dashed towards the doors that lead outside, his upset stomach temporarily forgotten. He moved quickly through the courtyard, disturbing some of the owls that were resting by the fountain. When Draco could no longer hear the rustling of their feathers he picked up on another noise. As he got closer to the grounds he heard a dull roar, but when he crested the grassy hill before the remaining land, the Black Lake, and the Forbidden Forest he was hit full force with the frenzied cheering of a massive crowd.

Below Draco were over twenty tents, hundreds of red mats, and the entire teacher, staff, and student body. Hesitantly Draco continued forward having even more questions than before. As he looked around he noticed that almost all of the students were in their regular street clothes. They were all laughing and walking around, carrying food that, as Draco observed, was being served at the tents. Draco felt very out of place in his black cloak and uniform. He decided to step to the side and gain his bearings.

Draco took off his cloak, gray sweater vest, and tie, balling them together and placing them at the trunk of a tree. He leaned against the cold bark, watching the goings on from the shade. He crossed his arms and wondered what the hell was going on. He had only been at home for a few days and the school decided to have a fair or something?

Then suddenly, something caught Draco's eye. He watched wide-eyed with one eyebrow cocked as several students walked by in a strange uniform. It looked like an old fashion one-piece swimsuit and the colors seemed to be representative of the house colors. Also, they had on strange white headgear that resembled earmuffs. Draco put his head in his hands wondering what other oddities he would see that day.

"Draco!"

The Malfoy looked up when he heard a familiar voice calling him. He felt his jaw drop as Blaise jogged over to him. Draco could clearly see the top half of the strange uniform stretched across his broad chest, the bottom half covered by Blaise's gray sweat pants. The sun glistened off the Slytherin's rich, brown skin and Draco had to look away.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Draco said with honest exasperation, trying to hide the rosy blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, that's right, you were gone this week, huh? Well Dumbledore's gotten all excited over this muggle sport so he decided to have a school wide tournament. We've been wrestling for the whole week. To be honest it was pretty unfair of him to spring this on us so suddenly. The preliminary rounds were sad because so many students had no idea how to-"

"Wrestling?" Draco asked, still feeling lost. Of course he knew the word, but he couldn't imagine it being formed into an organized sport.

"Yeah," Blaise said, glancing over his shoulder, "The students voted and it's been split up into gender and age divisions. The only competitors left are the sixth and seventh year boys. Speaking of which, it's about time for us to head over to the mats."

"Hold on, 'us'?" Draco said indignantly, "I don't think so. I'm going to sit this one out."

"Oh come on, Draco," Blaise said with a sigh, "I know you haven't been here but Dumbledore's handing out A's just for participation. You probably need it after being absent for so long."

"Honestly, Blaise, I couldn't care less," Draco said, crossing his arms and glaring off into the distance. After a long pause, Blaise sighed and answered.

"Suit yourself, Draco, but you'll regret it."

"Some how I doubt that," Draco replied. Blaise was just about to head towards the mats when a wrinkly old hand clasped his shoulder.

"Ah, Mr. Zabini you've located Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said in a singsong voice, a smile beaming underneath his beard. He was dressed for the occasion, Draco noticed, (trying not to laugh) in a purple tracksuit with gold strips, his large silver whistle hanging from his neck. He turned to look at a very unhappy Draco, his gray-blue eyes twinkling. "Couldn't stay away from all the fun, ay Mr. Malfoy?"

"Er, actually Sir," Draco began, floundering for an excuse, "I uh, well you see, while I was er visiting home I caught a um… I caught a little stomach bug so I was just about to return to the dorm rooms and-"

"Nonsense!" Dumbledore exclaimed, placing his hands on the boys' backs, pushing them gently towards the mats, "You absolutely must experience this sport first hand! And I just feel so distraught that you missed out during the week. If you give it your all today, Mr. Malfoy, I will overlook your absences and give you at least passing credit for this section."

"Well, then I suppose I must participate," Draco said through clenched teeth and a tight smile. He felt a groan wriggling around in his throat. This was the last way he wanted to spend his first day back at Hogwarts.

As the three wizards came closer to the mats Draco noticed a large group of scantily clad older boys. He felt his eyes scan the crowd, concluding that Potter must have been somewhere hidden within. Not that he was exceptionally excited, but he figured he should be aware of his target at all times.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'll be sure to leave your match until the end. During that time take a moment to stretch and watch the other students to see how it's done. Of course, I'm certain that Mr. Zabini will be glad to explain the rules." With that, the old Headmaster scuttled through the crowd of teens and began to read the match ups off of a clipboard.

Draco glanced around again. He was too busy doing this that he didn't notice Blaise pull out his wand and flick his wrist. Suddenly, Draco's clothes began to shrink. His pant legs rose until they were above his knees and his buttons disappeared, his collar dipping low. Draco jumped looking down at his own strange uniform while his shoes became soft and almost cloth like. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his tie inch across the ground towards him. It slithered up his body until it reached his head, curling into headgear.

"Hmm, not bad," Blaise noted, looking the blonde up and down, "although your singlet is black not green…"

"Can this day get any worse?" Draco spat under his breath, feeling terribly uncomfortable to say the least. Blaise hadn't heard the comment so he began to explain the basics of wrestling to Draco. Or at least he tried…

"The first match up is Harry Potter and Seamus Finnegan," Dumbledore's voice floated over the gathering of students. Draco's head instantly snapped towards the mats.

"You know, Blaise," Draco began, taking several nonchalant (or so he thought) steps towards the wrestling area, "I think I would understand it better if I actually watched a match or two."

"Sure," Blaise answered, sounding slightly put out, although Draco didn't notice. He shoved his way, almost violently, through the crowd before sitting defiantly on one of the viewing benches, managing to make his face look as bored as possible.

However, Draco was in no way anxious to see this match. Certainly not. He only had a mild curiosity, like one might have at the zoo of while playing a board game during bad weather. He merely needed a way to pass the time. And he wanted to be sure he knew where Potter was, for the sake of his mission, of course.

Blaise eased his way through the crowd and took a seat by Draco, looking slightly irritated. Draco's attention, although, was elsewhere.

The young Malfoy felt his heart stop as his 'target' stepped out onto the red mat. His eyes were momentarily stunned, not sure of what to take in first. Seeing Harry after time apart was like a shock to his system. Draco wanted to see it all. He wanted to memorize every inch and angle.

There stood Potter in all his half naked glory. The uniform was tight and left almost nothing to the imagination. Draco could see the very top of his abs peaking out of his uniform as if to say 'this is what perfection looks like'. Draco felt his breathing become labored as he looked at all of Harry's muscles. This sport had done him good.

Draco couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there seemed to be a glow about Harry. His skin glistened with sweat from warm ups and the Boy Who Lived seemed to have a spring in his step. Draco watched intently as Harry shook hands with his classmate.

"Try and go easy on me, Harry," Seamus said with a nervous smile.

"No promises," Harry replied with a sly grin before they both got into position. Dumbledore counted slowly to three until-

_PWWWEEEEEEEH!_

Draco saw a fire light in Harry's eyes as he lunged forward, his hands grasping Seamus's shoulders, the muscles in his arms rippling. Draco swallowed thickly, his mouth watering. Harry seemed to be in his element as he tussled around with his classmate. His face said it all. Harry was definitely enjoying the fact that he so clearly dominated this sport.

Draco recognized the look in Harry's eyes. Whenever there was a challenge to be overcome or a game to be won those green eyes would shimmer. Harry's drive to succeed was palpable. Draco realized that he was the only one who could correctly interpret that look, and it gave him a sense of smug satisfaction.

Until now, though, Draco had only seen that devious expression when Harry wanted something from him. He was beginning to realize that he was becoming more accustomed to that devilish glint in the eyes of the raven-haired boy. In fact, it was beginning to have very strong effects on Draco.

From the very beginning those eyes had stimulated Draco. He felt precum drip down his hard cock. He wanted so badly to touch himself. Better yet, he wanted Potter's touch. He tried desperately to keep his heavy eyes open while arousing thoughts consumed his mind. For the life of him, he couldn't remember how or why he had managed to resist these obvious temptations for so long.

Draco knew then that he had to have Harry. He would wrestle him, win, and then take his body as the prize. The roles would reverse and Harry would be Draco's slave, begging for more of his strokes and caresses.

Then in an instant the match was stopped. Harry had Seamus pinned, their bodies wrapped closely together, both boys panting. High-pitched screaming could be heard from the other side of the mat from a gaggle of girls who held up posters with Harry's name writing on them. Harry threw his fist up in the air and hammed it up for his fans. Draco smiled at the ear-to-ear grin on Harry's face, surprised to see him so unreserved in front of others.

"Wasn't that spectacular?" Dumbledore gushed, appearing suddenly at Draco's side. "You know, Harry is the best Gryffindor wrestler. If you try hard, Mr. Malfoy, you may even be able to wrestle him."

Draco nodded with a cheeky grin, feeling very confident. He was sure that he could win the competition. This muggle sport didn't look so tough.

~About one hour later…~

"Ah, better luck next time, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said with a forlorn look on his face, "I must apologize for throwing you into this so unprepared. I just became so caught up in the excitement of a wild card competitor that I… oh well. We'll discuss other methods of earning extra credit later." Then the old wizard turned and walked slowly away.

Draco sighed. Thinking back, he admitted that he had probably misplaced his certainty in himself. Once the clarity of defeat calmed his senses Draco realized it wasn't surprising at all that he had been beaten in the first round. After all, the other students had had a week to at least practice the sport. Not to mention, Draco was fairly distracted during Blaise's explanations. He had barely heard a word what with his thoughts being so overpowered by Harry.

And so, Draco sat on the benches, his uniform back to normal, waiting for the final, deciding match. He was slightly upset that his plans weren't falling into place exactly, but he would definitely follow through on the last part. That was all that mattered. There was no way that he would back down at this point. Suddenly, Blaise made his way through the crowd and plopped down on the bench in a thud, looking sweaty and very pissed off.

"You alright?" Draco asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"One bloody point," Blaise fumed, wiping his neck with the wet towel on his shoulder. "I don't know what got into Weasley but he wrestled like a monster. I might as well have insulted his mother the way he-"

"Weasley? That's who you wrestled?"

"Yeah. I told you early but, you didn't bother to listen," Blaise retorted, his eyebrows furrowed, "But anyway, now he's off to wrestle Potter in the final round. It's so unfair. Now the house points will go to a Gryffindor no matter what."

"Weasley's wrestling Har—er Potter?" Draco asked, some what dumbfounded. The idea of Ron that close to Harry did not sit well with him, what with the situation as it was. Although very few probably knew the red head's true feelings, Draco did and he could practically feel himself turn green with jealousy.

'_So what if they're wrestling,' _Draco thought to himself, _'Harry and I have done much more than that… Not that I'm happy about it! Although I suppose I am now but… I mean I _have_ to enjoy it now! I've been commanded to… even though I had already promised myself I would pursue this further…'_ Draco ran his fingers through his hair feeling very confused. It was hard maintaining a prideful front when you were trying to get close to someone you used to hate… but still kind of hate… although things were changing to be the opposite and… oh forget it.

Draco shook his head willing the conflicting thoughts to subside. Now was not the time to rethink things. He knew he would have to charge forward with this plan before he came to his senses.

Then, out of nowhere, a bright light exploded above their heads. The sky lit up with millions of multi-colored lights. Draco realized that he had been so absorbed in his thoughts that the sun had sunk low in the sky and that all of the teachers were casting illumination spells into the air.

"Let us commence with the final match!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the crowd, his wand held to his throat. A roar of cheering erupted from all around and students herded towards the mats, some even watched from above on their brooms. Draco was thankful he already had a front row seat.

Several red lights burst in the sky and rained down on the grounds as Lee Jordan appeared beside Dumbledore and announced the competitors.

"In this corner, the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, we all know him folks, give it up for Harry Potter!" Screams surged towards the mats in waves as students nearly lost their minds cheering. Harry stepped onto the mats waving at all of his supporters and then stretching his arms and cracking his neck.

"In the other corner, Harry's sworn best friend, Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, his hair as fiery as his fighter's spirit, let's hear it for Ron Weasley!" Surprisingly to Draco, an almost equal amount of applause sounded as Weasley stepped up to the mat. Ron didn't even so much as glance around. His eyes were locked on Harry and weren't going anywhere soon. Draco's teeth clenched as he dissected the expression on Ron's face. It was a mix of lust and pure bliss.

"Although it has been guaranteed that the Gryffindor house will gain the spoils of competition," at this all of the red and gold clad audience members wooted and cheered, "an exciting match is still ahead. Who will emerge victorious? Will it be Potter who has natural talent, or will it be Weasley who has fought his way through the ranks to reach the finale? Only time will tell! And remember, this is an instant elimination match. The first wizard to make a point wins! Now, without further adieu, let the match begin!" The screaming began once again as the two boys got into position.

Despite his personal pep talk, Draco still felt ruffled as he wondered what the outcome of the match would be. He didn't have time to think on it for long. Dumbledore was already standing between the two friends and at the count of three.

_PWWWEEEEEEEH!_

The two wizards latched onto each other, hard muscles bulging as they struggled to gain the upper hand. Draco took deep breaths and told himself to relax. The way Harry wrestled told him that this match would be over quickly.

However, to both Draco and Harry's surprise Ron wasn't going to make things easy. In a flash of red Ron slipped out of Harry's grip and managed to affix himself to Harry's back. The two fell to the ground, Ron maneuvering his way on top of Harry. It had only taken seconds for Harry to be on his knees and for Ron to be on top of him, grasping onto his arms.

Draco then noticed that his tightly clasped fists were shaking, his knuckles white. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before resting them at his sides on the bench. He slipped his fingers into the smooth wires that comprised the bench and held them tightly. Just in case he felt the urge to curse Ron he figured he should be ready to stop himself.

The match continued on, both boys getting nowhere as far as scoring points. They both seemed so evenly matched. Not to mention the fact that Ron wouldn't let Harry get more than a few inches away at a time. This was an effective way to keep Harry from using his full ability on the mats. This was also an effective way to make Draco furious.

'_Damn that Weasley,'_ Draco thought, forgetting to hide the rage that was portrayed on his face. _'Stop looking so bloody pleased with yourself.' _

And it was true. Ron what overjoyed to finally be this close to Harry. It was hard for him to maintain control of himself. Ron wanted nothing more than for the crowd to disappear and for him to be able to truly feel his friend. But just as soon as those thoughts surfaced he was sobered by the fact that he was only pressed against Harry because of this sport. This unexpectedly wonderful muggle sport.

Somewhere deep inside Ron knew that this was a one time event. This would be the only circumstance where he could touch Harry with this much passion and intimacy. As he wrestled, Ron was beginning to come to terms with what needed to be done. After this he would have to let go. Not just for Harry but for himself. To continue this one-sided love affair would eventually kill the lanky red head and he knew it.

So he savored every moment of this match. It would mark the first and last time Ron would feel and experience Harry's body, muscles hot and taunt beneath his; Harry's skin, damp and salty under his fingertips; Harry's wild eyes, blazing green with determination.

And then in an instant, the match was over.

A silence blanketed the crowd as the two wizards were still except for their heaving chests and open mouths. Harry looked up at Ron, his expression somewhat stunned. Ron smiled down from above, his cheeks red and sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead.

"No offense mate, but I knew that if you won I'd never here the end of it," Ron said through his panting, a small grin stretching his lips. Harry blinked and then after a pause he smiled wide and toothy. The boys got to their feet and Harry shook Ron's hand, congratulating him.

At this gesture the applause picked up once again. Suddenly, as though the grounds could no longer contain them, the students spilled forward onto the mats. Talk of celebration and exclamations of Ron's name spread through the air. Ron felt an honest smile strain his cheeks for the first time in what seemed like forever. Harry noticed and felt a small smile grace his own lips. Then the hyper witches and wizards began to migrate towards the castle, some opening butter beers and others casting firework spells into the air.

Harry watched Ron get swept away by the student body. The red head had his hands so full of fans and questions and reliving his victory that for the first time his mind wasn't on Harry. Although Harry himself didn't know this, he could tell that his friend was more cheerful, so he let him go. He was happy that he had released some of whatever had been keeping him down lately.

As the crowd dispersed there were only a few wizards left, two of which being Harry and Hermione. They stood together, quietly watching the stars for a moment.

"Please tell me you didn't let him win," Hermione said, the sounds of the rowdy students evaporating into the air.

"You know… I actually didn't," Harry said, removing his headgear and running his fingers through his wet hair.

"You sound surprised," Hermione noted, turning herself away from the sky to look at Harry's profile.

"Well, from the beginning I was thinking of throwing the match. Ron's just been so down lately that I figured he could do with a pick-me-up."

"But…?" Hermione supplied.

"When we started to wrestle, Ron was actually beating me all on his own. It probably sounds egotistical of me to say I was surprised… but now it just makes me… well, proud of him I guess." Harry turned and smiled down at Hermione. She smiled back, hoping that this release of emotion would allow Ron to move on from Harry. And although, Harry didn't know the whole truth, Hermione was glad that he had picked up on Ron's emotions.

Hermione asked Harry if he was going to join in the celebration but he declined. Harry thought it best to give Ron a night of space. Plus he needed to get cleaned up. The two friends wished each other farewell and Hermione headed towards the castle while Harry headed towards the Quidditch pitch to gain access to the showers. He wanted to relax and turn in for the night.

… However, the Boy Who Lived had no idea what was to come that night. As he walked across the grounds he wasn't the only wizard wandering around in the moonlight. And that other wizard had some feelings of his own that needed releasing.

...

Ok, before anyone kills me for yet another cliffhanger, may I just say that the next chapter is almost finished as I type. I just figured that since it is so steamy it needed its very own chapter to contain all of the sexiness. So do not fear! Draco's plan will commence in the very next chapter.  
Also, I hope no one is too upset at Ron's victory. I felt bad for him. Since Draco gets Harry I wanted Ron to at least have some closure.

Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter :D It's a good one!


	13. Chapter 13

And now... the long awaited moment... Harry and Draco's reunion. Draco has a bone to pick with Harry! He is fed up and can't take it any more! How will Harry react?  
Please let me know what you think! Any suggestions you have will only improve future romance scenes :D

...

"Incendio," Harry said as he flicked his wrist, wand in hand. Several lanterns began to glow, orange light illuminating the Quidditch locker rooms. He entered the shower room and adjusted one of the knobs of the showers. He tested the water with his hand and waited for steam to rise. When the water was at a suitable temperature, Harry walked over to his locker and pulled out a clean set of clothes. He set his things on a bench and then began to wriggle his way out of his tight uniform.

Harry tossed his sweaty uniform on the bench and cast one last spell, transforming it back to his school uniform. He placed his wand and glasses on his clean clothes and then stepped forward into the shower room. The ice-cold tile sent goose bumps from his feet to the rest of his body. He hurried quickly over to the hot shower and stepped in headfirst.

A low sigh of ecstasy escaped Harry's lips. The hot liquid felt heavenly on his sore muscles. Although Harry had a great deal of stamina for wrestling, being thrown into such rigorous exercise had taken its toll. He closed his eyes and let the stream of water pour over his face. This week had been full of so many disappointments it was good to finally unwind. But even so, Harry couldn't completely distract himself from his thoughts.

'_The next time I see Draco… I swear he'll regret it,'_ Harry thought angrily.

As soon as he thought this, however, a certain blonde wizard entered the Gryffindor locker room.

"Potter!" Draco called over the noise of the running water. Harry jumped, wiping the water out of his eyes and slicking his hair back with wet fingers. Even without his glasses he could instantly tell that it was Draco leaning against one of the wooden support beams. Despite being stunned at the sudden appearance, Harry maintained a tough attitude.

"Well, well, look who's returned. Decided to grace Hogwarts with your presence, ay Draco?" Harry's posture was calm and his expression, almost bored at first glance, was laced with venomous anger. "Sorry to disappoint you but no one's going to roll out the red carpet for you," Harry said, turning away from the young Malfoy to continue showering. In truth though, he wanted to hide his erection. Although he was irritated, Draco still had a strong effect on Harry.

"Oh, really?" Draco said in a heated tone, striding away from the wooden beam. Harry looked over in surprise as Draco stepped down to the tiled level of the floor, walking straight towards him. Draco marched right through the warm water Harry was showering in and pressed himself into the Boy Who Lived until his back hit the chilly, white tiled wall.

Draco had his hands against the wall, on either side of Harry's head leaving the raven-haired boy nowhere to look but into Draco's steely, gray eyes. Hot water rained down on the boys, soaking Draco's thin, button down shirt until it was see through. Harry noticed this but tore his eyes away.

"Get off me, Malfoy," Harry snapped, reverting back to using Draco's last name out of habit.

"No!" Draco barked, pressing himself even closer to Harry, "For once it's my turn to talk while you stay obediently silent." Harry wanted to push Draco back and gain control of the situation like he usually did… but there was something about the fierce look in Draco's eyes that held him still. Not to mention he was naked and hard and Draco was pressed just so tightly against his body. His conflicting thoughts left him at a lose for words.

"You know what you are, Potter? You're a damn child," Draco spat, his eyebrows furrowed, his nose almost bumping Harry's. "You're always throwing tantrums and pissing me off, trying to get my attention. Well now you've got it so what do you want?"

Harry ground his teeth, hating that he was being analyzed and labeled by Draco Malfoy of all people. He mentally kicked himself, though, knowing that he was the one who had started this in the first place. Part of Harry wanted to admit that Draco was right. He wanted to tell Draco that it was all true and that some how his feelings had drastically changed. What had started as an entertaining game of messing with Draco had transformed into something so completely different.

But Harry's pride was a controlling, nasty monster that easily overpowered his conscience.

"Fuck you, Draco," Harry growled, glaring into those icy eyes.

Draco stared back, clenching his fists. This wasn't the answer that Draco had been expecting. Then again, it was very hard to predict anything that Harry would do. But even so, even with all of the cruel, embarrassing, confusing things Harry had done Draco still couldn't help but want him. Because when it all came down to it, Harry had brought them closer, whether he had intended to or not. And now, Draco knew he couldn't push in all away.

A wicked grin spread across Draco's lips wet lips. Harry's expression became confounded as he watched Draco smiling up at him.

"Fuck me, huh?" Draco said slipping his hand up the back of Harry's neck and intertwining his fingers in his jet-black hair. Then he whispered, "Please do."

In an instant Draco pressed his lips against Harry's. His wet hands skimmed Harry's muscled arms before slithering across his chest. Harry kissed Draco back, their tongues tangling together in a frenzied dance. Harry's heart began to beat impossibly fast. Smell, sight, hearing, taste, touch; all of his senses were becoming overloaded with Draco and he couldn't get enough of it.

Harry's finger's fumbled around the buttons on Draco's shirt, slipping and making no progress over and over again. Harry broke the kiss for only a moment before grabbing Draco's collar roughly and ripping his shirt open. Draco groaned, his pulse throbbing hard. He couldn't wait any longer either.

Draco slipped out of his shoes and socks and unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants before throwing them to the side. For an instant Harry simply stared, taking in Draco's fair skin and attractively proportioned stature. He let out a shallow sigh before setting his eyes on Draco's.

The two pressed into each other again. They both let out husky moans when their hard cocks glided against each other. Draco entangled his fingers in Harry's hair again and continued their passionate kiss. He then gripped both his and Harry's members with his other hand and began stroking.

"Oh, Draco," Harry exhaled, his eyes rolling back until his eyelids fluttered shut. Harry's chin tipped up, his neck exposed. Draco lapped at his collarbone before sinking his teeth into Harry's tan skin. Harry hissed slightly looking down into Draco's half open eyes.

"Is it good?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer. Just as Harry was about to answered Draco tightened his grip making Harry groan mid sentence.

"Oh shit," Harry cursed, precum dripping onto Draco's fingers. Draco felt his cock twitch as he watched Harry's expression portray his mind going blank. Harry's full lips were parted, his dark eyelashes were sticking together, and his eyes were only open a small sliver.

Draco felt like his insides were turning to lava, the heat concentrated below his hips. He was turned on by the knowledge that the only thing in Harry's head was himself and the pleasure of his fingers. Draco suddenly felt compelled to pay Harry back for their last encounter.

Draco dropped to his knees and before Harry could say anything his member was enveloped by Draco's warm, velvety mouth. Draco heard Harry take a sharp breath in before moaning 'Draco', his voice rough. If it were possible, Draco felt himself harden even more. He began to stroke himself, but very slowly. He was already so close to climaxing he knew it wouldn't take long.

Suddenly Draco felt Harry slid his fingers in his hair and push his head back. Draco looked up to ask why but his breath caught in his throat when he saw Harry's eyes burning with a passionate fire.

"Draco, I want, no, I need to fuck you," Harry said between pants. Draco's eyes widened feeling surprised and turned on at the same time.

"Potter, I-"

"Harry. Call me Harry," The black haired boy interrupted before sinking to his knees to be eyelevel with Draco. "Please Draco," Harry pleaded as he grasped Draco's length, pumping his arm achingly slow, "I want to be inside of you."

Draco gasped at Harry's touch and statement. So many thoughts flooded Draco's mind. He had never done anything like this before with a women let alone another man. Draco was nervous to say the least, but when he looked Harry up and down, his eyes begging, his swollen member demanding to be satisfied, Draco knew he was wrapped around Harry's finger.

"Well… I can't very well say no when you put it like that," Draco answered. Harry's eyes lit up and he practically pounced on Draco. The blonde felt the cold tile on his back contrast with the steamy water sprinkling down on them. He watched hungrily as Harry snaked his tongue around his fingers, lubricating them. Then, while one hand stroked Draco, the other went lower and slowly began to tease their way inside. Draco admitted that the sensation was strange, but he was so drunk with desire and Harry's touch that he didn't mind.

"Po- er, Harry," Draco murmured between moans, looking away out of embarrassment, "I'm so close I… you'd better hurry before I-"

Harry didn't need anymore urging than that. His strong hands grasped Draco's hips and he slid slowly inside. Draco hissed. It did sting but he was immediately distracted by Harry's sharp gasp.

"Oh, _God_," Harry groaned in a low tone as he drew himself out and then slowly in again. Draco moaned too as Harry began stroking his shaft again. Draco's back arched towards the ceiling, his toes curling. Harry's hand was picking up the pace and his thrusts were becoming primal and rough. With each movement a little 'ahh' escaped from the depths of Harry's throat. Draco looked up into those hazy green eyes and he couldn't hold on any more.

Draco came, moaning Harry's name as his whole body shivered. Harry strokes became slow and tighter making Draco come over and over again until he was gasping for breath. Through heavy eyes Draco looked up watching Harry near his own climax.

Harry thrust inside Draco at a slower pace but each time he pushed deeper and deeper inside. Harry mumbled Draco's name groaning over and over again until, right as he peaked, he moaned loudly:

"Draco! Oh, fuck Draco I… I love you."

Draco's eyes were as big as saucers as he looked up at Harry, who was staring back, watching him come before collapsing on top of him. He was completely stunned. Draco thought he had to have imagined it. It just wasn't possible. His mind thought that phrase dozens of times.

However, when he looked over at Harry who lay panting beside him, Draco's mind replayed his statement over and over again. It was burned into his memory: the shape of Harry's lips, the look in his eyes. Draco could tell by Harry's expression that he had admitted his feelings truthfully and it hadn't been easy. His eyebrows had bowed and his eyes were piercing as if he were begging for Draco to truly understand.

A knot of guilt settled in the pit of Draco's stomach. The goals of his assignment came rushing back to him and he knew that this was exactly the sort of information the Dark Lord was after. Draco swallowed, his throat dry. He felt so weak and pathetic.

His arms searched for the warmth of Harry's body. He wrapped his arms around the Boy Who Lived and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Draco bit his lip and tried not to make a sound.

The truth was that he was overcome with pure joy. At long last he had found someone with real feelings for him. It wasn't his parents or any of the other pure bloods. As impossible as it seemed, it was Harry Potter, his mortal enemy, the bane of existence, and now the first person to say 'I love you' to him.

Draco closed his eyes and prayed that Voldemort hadn't been watching; prayed that his mission would be forgotten; prayed that nothing would disrupt this strange peace, this unusual relationship that he had found.

…And yet, Draco had a sinking feeling that he had ruined his happiness just as it was beginning to blossom.

...

And so the truth comes out! What is Draco to do? Follow his heart or the orders he's been given?

More in the next chapters :)


	14. Chapter 14

And so... we finally get to see Draco's long awaited choice. Will he choose Harry over Voldemort's commands? Will he admit to his love or refuse the longings in his heart?  
The answer awaits you in this chapter!

...

Draco's heart was pounding hard as he walked aimlessly around the castle. He had nothing to do just when he needed a distraction. It was a Saturday so there were no classes and he had managed to get caught up on his homework. Usually Draco would take advantage of this free time and sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to close his eyes without remembering.

Draco felt a flutter in his chest and images flashed across his mind even though he was trying so hard to ignore them. Beads of warm water, taunt muscles, pink lips moaning, black hair drenched, and half open green eyes were haunting Draco's memories. He could hardly believe it himself. He hadn't slept for even a moment last night. He felt like he was overheating with his brain insisted on replaying every single detail.

'_I love you, Draco. I love you.'_

Draco swallowed hard and grit his teeth. His mind seemed to take special interest in that statement. He could hear it so clearly that Harry could have been right next to him. If only.

Suddenly Draco bumped into another student and was awakened from his private thoughts. He looked around and became aware that he was in the library. Draco sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He trod over to a well-worn couch in a secluded corner of the old, musty library. Draco plopped down and let himself sprawl out on the cushions, a deep breath causing his muscles to relax. He felt as though he would sink into the couch and disappear as the soft material bowed under his weight. With his eyes closed and his head propped comfortably against a pillow Draco was free to let himself drift off, exhaustion making his body feel like lead.

His mind wandered deep into his subconscious. Draco relived memories, travelled through his imagination, and riffled through things he had thought he had forgotten. But one thing remained the same: Harry was never too far away in his mind.

Draco wasn't sure how much time had passed while he drifted in this half conscious state of mind, but he didn't care. He would be content to stay here forever if it meant escaping Voldemort and his scheming.

'_I love you, Draco.'_

Ah yes. Draco remembered that if he did stay here he would also be out of Harry's reach.

'_You know I really do love you, Draco. Truly.'_

The snoozing blonde could picture Harry's face close enough to kiss, his lips curving around each word slowly.

"I know, Potter," Draco replied to that soft, deep voice.

'_There you go calling me by my last name. I wont continue speaking to you unless you call me Harry.'_

"Fine, Harry," Draco replied with a slight chuckle, picturing his face frown and pout. "I have a feeling you'd still speak to me though… since you seem to love me so much."

'_Yes. And what about you…?'_ Harry asked, curling up closer to Draco who suddenly realized that they were lying together in a bed, tangled in the sheets. _'Do you love me?'_

"I'm surprised you can't tell," Draco answered, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I may just be realizing it recently… but I think that I've loved you for a very long time now."

Draco felt a knot tighten in his throat as he said this. He felt his nose prickle and his eyes grow a little teary. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like crying. It was like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders as he said those words. It was strange. Draco had never felt like a heavy weight had been his to bear and yet its absence made him realize how present and painful it had been to carry.

But either way, Draco loved Harry. It felt unusual to consider this in such simple terms for the first time, but that's really all there was to it. It wasn't some male struggle for dominance, nor was it a game that kept Harry's warped mind intrigued. And now it wasn't even a one-time mistake or a passionate moment of weakness. It was much more than that.

Draco loved Harry and Harry loved him back. It was as simple and beautiful as that.

Suddenly, Draco felt something warm press against his lips, the smell of warm coffee and sugar wafting to his nose. He opened his eyes and could only see a black eyebrow and thick black lashes curling away from a familiar eyelid.

Draco opened his mouth abruptly, letting out a noise of surprise before sitting up out of shock. He looked down to see Harry kneeling by the couch managing to look utterly blissful and yet hopelessly sad at the same time. Draco moved one of his hands to rub his eye but when he touched his skin it was wet and sticky. The blonde boy pressed his palm to his cheek and felt trails of tears moisten his hand.

So he had been crying. What else had he done unconsciously he wondered?

As Draco wiped the wetness away from his cheeks Harry moved to sit beside him. For a while the two sat completely still and silent. Once Draco had cleaned up his face, his hands lowered to his sides, his pinky bumping Harry's. Draco pulled away but wasn't fast enough to escape Harry's fingers. The raven-haired boy rapped his hand around Draco's, unwilling to let it escape.

Draco's heart leapt, half from fear of being seen, half from shear excitement. But he still felt unbelievably uncomfortable. Despite his dreams, he wasn't nearly as accepting of his feelings in reality.

"Draco," Harry said suddenly, his voice soft and almost meek sounding, "last night… About last night, I just wanted to say-"

"It's alright," Draco interrupted, pulling his hand away, "We don't have to talk about it. We can go on as if it didn't happen if you'd rather. I've almost forgotten anyway."

'_Liar,'_ Draco thought inwardly. His now free hand gripped his knee to stop from shaking. The mere idea of his words coming true left the lonely boy feeling hollow and miserable already.

"No you haven't," Harry said, a small ounce of anger echoing in his voice, "You can't take it back now. You already said it."

"Said what? What are you talking about?" Draco said in confusion, turning to look Harry in the eye for once. Harry looked back at him with intense determination.

"Just a moment ago you told me how you felt! You were lying right on this couch here and when I came over to you I told you… told you that I … that I love you. And then, I asked what you thought of me and you… you said you were surprised I didn't already know."

Draco felt a slight sinking sensation realizing that he must have actually said out loud what he had thought was in his head. But instead of panicking, Draco was too distracted by the red blush that was spanning Harry's cheeks as he spoke of his sweet feelings for the second time.

"You said that you loved me, damn it! You said that you've probably felt this way for a long time… you can't just take that back all of a sudden!"

Draco felt his eyebrows arch in surprise as he heard Harry's voice crack and warble on the last word. Draco watched as Harry's eyebrows drew together and his bottom lip quiver ever so slightly though he bite down to try to keep it still.

Draco was astonished. The way Harry was acting was so childish, getting so riled up over all this. He looked as though someone was trying to take away his favorite toy. Draco felt his cheeks warm up. It was just so… cute. He could hardly stand it.

And for the first time Draco could imagine what it might have been like to be in Harry's shoes. Ever since he was a child things had been taken away from him. He was an orphan with terrible guardians and even though he got a reprieve with his friends at school he had to return once again to a family that treated him like an insignificant nothing. Draco had often overheard Harry complain about these things. Before he had rolled his eyes and thought Harry a spoiled brat for complaining even though he was so famous… but now he could see that fame hadn't made Harry any happier.

Draco could finally see some of the reasoning behind Harry's actions. Whenever he cared about something it was always taken away from him. Because of that he would always keep people at arms length. He could enjoy their company and fill the empty void in his heart but never admit to how attached he really was.

That was the answer. That was why Harry teased and abused Draco so much. He was able to get close while still keeping a safe distance and avoid being hurt of disappointed. This revelation left Draco feeling out of breath. He had had an epiphany and he was seeing Harry in a whole new light. A more fragile and much less terrifying light.

"I don't need this shit," Harry exclaimed suddenly, startling Draco from his thoughts. "If you're not going to answer me then fine! We'll go back to the way things were just like you want!" With that Harry stood in a flurry determined to rush out of the library and get as far away from Draco as possible.

As the young Malfoy watched him stand he felt his heart race. He couldn't allow Harry to leave, not now. Draco finally knew the extent of his feelings and couldn't bear to let Harry ever leave him. Plus, this tantrum was almost too adorable for words. So much so that Draco lurched forward, grabbing Harry's hand to keep him in place. He would not let him go now when they were so close to something Draco could tell was meaningful.

"Wait!"

"Let go of me damn it! I can't stand to look at your stupid, prick face any longer!" Harry growled trying to jerk his hand out of Draco's vice like grip but to no avail. Draco felt a stir of old irritation upon being called a prick once again.

"Stop throwing a fit, you ass!" Draco shouted before he could stop himself. He stood up and grabbed Harry's shoulders and spun him around so that he could look him in the face. When they were finally eye to eye, Draco felt his mouth drop open slightly. Draco could see one lone tear perched on Harry's cheek, his mouth in a pitiful down turn, but his eyes were furious and his eyebrows furrowed, trying desperately to hold on to his tough front.

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's trembling ones. They tasted of coffee and hazelnut as Draco fought gentle to try to get Harry to unclench his lips. He knew that Harry was trying to resist, to hold back and maintain a distance. But Draco was much more stubborn than Harry could ever be.

The blonde slowly kissed Harry's jaw and cheeks, the tang of salt from that tear dampening his lips. Draco slid his fingers up Harry's neck lightly running his fingers through his hair. After several long moments Harry let out a breathless whimper. Whether it was from Harry holding back cries of sadness or pleasure, Draco didn't care at the time. He quickly pressed his lips to Harry's again enjoying his soft skin.

The young Malfoy pressed himself into Harry. The two stumbled backwards a few paces until Harry's back was against a bookshelf. Draco's hand gently cradled the back of Harry's head, shielding it from the hard spines of the books. After an eternity of sweet kissed and lips softly pressing against one another the two took a moment to breathe, panting as they held each other close in their own little corner of the world.

"You really are too cute when you get upset," Draco sighed, his half open eyes watching Harry's as his chest heaved against his own.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Harry snapped, but his voice sounded deflated. Draco could tell that there wasn't any fight left in him.

"No," Draco answered with enough seriousness to put Harry's suspicions to rest. "And I'm not taking back what I said either," As Draco said this he felt Harry still, his whole body tense as if he was holding his breath. Draco smiled, chagrinned at himself for being captivated so easily by Harry. But only a small part of him was bothered and it didn't make a difference anymore.

"Harry… I love you."

Draco paused for a moment, watching Harry's eyes widen. He heard Harry inhale quickly, the rush of air making a soft noise as it flowed to his lungs. Harry bit his lip a moment too late in an effort to contain himself. Draco felt his lips itch to smile again as he observed Harry's actions.

"And now… I want to prove it to you."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and rushed out of the library, pulling the surprised boy behind him. The two made their way down to the dungeons. Draco knew that everyone in his house would be at Hogsmead for the entire day. They all kept up to date on when Dark Arts vendors travelled into town and today a big gathering was scheduled. Draco had only gotten out of it by faking sickness.

Moments later the breathless boys burst into the Slytherin common room, Draco leading the way to his four poster bed, Harry staying uncharacteristically quiet from the shock of it all.

Upon reaching his dorm room Draco turned to face Harry before pulling him close and kissing him again. He slowly slid off the raven-haired boy's cloak, letting it fall casually to the floor. The stripping of clothes continued in this fashion until both boys were shirtless. Draco pushed Harry down to his bed, kneeling oven him and letting his lips meander down his chest. Every so often Draco would steal a glimpse up and down the panting boy's body, taking in all that there was to see… almost. Just as Draco got to Harry's belt he heard a husky whisper.

"Draco…?"

"…yes?" Draco answered softly, looking up to meet Harry's lustful, vulnerable eyes.

"Draco… I love you," Harry whispered through gasps of air. Draco felt his heart skip a beat again upon hearing those words. He wondered if there would ever come a day when Harry wouldn't have that effect on him. Draco crawled up the bed until he could look Harry in the eyes, kissing him once more.

"I love you, too."

For hours the two boys passed the time in Draco's bed sharing tender kisses and sweet words of love. It was almost miraculous, Draco thought at one point, that no one interrupted them for that entire time. But he also wondered if he would have even noticed someone enter while Harry wriggled and moaned beneath his touches.

Draco felt as though he was experiences something totally new. The tempo of their movements was slow and compassionate. It wasn't wild and rushed like it had been so many times before. Draco finally had the time to truly feel and take in the person that he loved. He thought, ah, so this what making love it like. It was so different from the heated romps that they had shared previously.

As Draco recalled the past and reveled in the present he made an impossible wish to himself. Draco hoped that they would be able to experience both kinds of love for the rest of their lives. Draco wanted to forever feel Harry against him, above him, below him, inside of him, their hearts beating next to each other as their chests pressed together. Draco wanted everything about Harry that day. He knew that he had finally found love and was glad he had opened himself up to it.

And when he fell asleep in Harry's arms that day, his wish didn't seem to unattainable.

...

A happy ending!... or so it would seem. There are still some unresolved issues yet to be dealt with.  
How will Draco respond to Voldemort?  
Will the two boys really be able to be together forever or will the demands of the Death Eaters tear them apart?

The answers will be in future chapters! (although there are only a few left)

R&R&Enjoy :)


	15. Chapter 15

What could go wrong after a sweet session of love making? Apparently everything. The boys' bright future seems to be snuffed out all at once as events begin to unfold. In this sad chapter Harry's world falls apart at the hands of Draco and all hope may be lost.

...

Draco awoke to a rattle from within his nightstand. He shifted around groggily, propping himself up on his elbows and rubbing his eyes. He felt something warm slide down his back and looked back to find Harry's limp arm resting on him. Draco took a moment to smile to himself as he observed a snoozing Harry, his eyebrows unconsciously posed in a serious look.

Then suddenly the rattle sounded again and Draco shifted his attention to his drawer. He reached over to open it and then began to fumble around, trying to find the unknown source of noise. Draco wondered what it could possibly be when his fingertips brushed against a hard, vibrating object. He grasped it and pulled it out of his drawer.

Draco felt his blood flow away from his hands leaving his fingertips frozen.

He stared down at the cold, silver snake statue. It stared back at him, its green eyes flashing as it continued to vibrate against his palm. Draco quickly got up from his bed, being extremely carful not to jostle Harry. He plodded out to the common room, his feet bouncing quickly from the cold stone to the carpet. Draco sunk into the couch, the ancient cushions attempting to swallow him whole. He stared for a moment at the statue, remembering Voldemort's instructions to press down on the head of the snake in order to communicate. He knew that he had to follow through; otherwise he would just be in more trouble for not answering. And what was worse, if Draco fell short his parents could also be in danger.

Draco felt his stomach turn. Perhaps Voldemort was watching him at this very moment. He would know of Draco's hesitance. He also wondered what Voldemort had and hadn't seen in the past twelve hours. He hoped that it hadn't been much. The thought of him seeing anything more left Draco feeling nauseous.

So, with shaking fingers Draco pressed his thumb against the snake, awaiting a response.

"Ahh, Draco. So good of you to finally answer," a familiar, raspy voice hissed from the silver snake's mouth.

"My apologies, My Lord," Draco replied, his head tilting slightly in a bow subconsciously. Draco could feel his fingers quake and shiver threatening to drop the snake. He took several deep breaths trying to gain control.

"So, Draco, would you be so kind as to report on the days events. I have had a difficult time locating you in the castle, unfortunately. You seem to have found all of the right blind spots to hide in. But from what I have seen I do believe that you may have something to tell me."

Draco felt his heart race. How much had Voldemort truly seen? Did he know of Harry's feelings, of his vulnerability? But more importantly, did Draco dare attempt to conceal the truth? Could he possibly lie to the Dark Lord?

Draco shook his head. This was all becoming too much. The consequences were much too dire for such a risk. This mission was important to him and his parents. Their lives depended on it. And as it was Draco needed to secure his place as a competent Death Eater who was faithful to Voldemort.

Not that he was. Draco was merely too afraid and had seen the dark wizard in action. Enough to be sure that he was not one to cross.

'_But, Harry…'_

Draco shook his head, wishing for his heart to stop throbbing and for his throat to stop constricting painfully.

"Well, boy? What have you to report?" Voldemort asked, irritation clear in his haunting voice.

Draco took several deep breaths. He had to answer quickly and calmly so as not to seem rattled, yet the only thoughts in his head were of the countless victims that had been tortured by Death Eaters, eaten by Nagini, or killed by Voldemort.

On his final exhale Draco knew what he must say. He had to do what was best for him and his future. He had no other choice.

…

Harry awoke with a start; the bed springs creaking violently as he jolted out of bed. He wiped a layer of sweat from his brow, trying to catch his breath. Upon glancing around he remembered that he was in the Slytherin Dormitory. Definitely not the best place for him to be.

He quickly dressed and walked cautiously towards the exit, trying to ignore his heart's panging at the fact that Draco was nowhere in sight. Nevertheless, Harry ducked out of the portrait unseen and dashed up the dungeon steps taking two at a time. He tried to keep up a calm pace upon reaching the upper floor, the afternoon sun beginning to sink behind the trees. However his heart wouldn't stop fluttering, each beat sounding like _'Dra-co, Dra-co, Dra-co.'_

Harry nervously rubbed his chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt. He felt extremely jumpy, each whisper and exclamation from a passerby catching his attention. He felt himself straining to hear things in the distance hoping to locate the one person that seemed to have completely dissolved from Hogwarts.

'_Where could he be? Where could he possibly be?'_ Harry wondered, his throat dry and his palms clammy from panic. He was going in circles around the castle with no result. But he couldn't stop moving. He felt that if he didn't keep searching, didn't keep walking, Draco would be lost to him forever.

"Hey, Harry!" A familiar voice called out causing Harry to jump and turn around, coming face to face with his red headed friend. A part of Harry noticed that Ron was looking better than he had lately: no dark circles under his eyes, no sad or blank expression, and a slight spring in his step. He was happy for that, but it couldn't distract him from the thoughts that were consuming him.

"Ron, Ron have you seen Draco?" Harry asked desperately, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders when he came into reach. He suddenly noticed how out of breath he was and how tired his legs were.

"Mate, are you doing ok? You don't look so good…" Ron said, observing Harry's pale skin and the droplets of sweat collecting like dew on his forehead.

"I'm fine I swear," Harry panted, removing his hands from Ron to wipe his face on his sleeve. As he caught his breath he realized that asking Ron for Draco's whereabouts was nearly pointless. He must have sounded like a maniac… but what else was he to do now?

Ron looked Harry up and down, taking in his anxious state. He could tell that Malfoy had done something serious this time. This wasn't like all of the other times Harry had been distracted by that particular Slytherin. Ron knew that he had to tell him.

"Harry… I have seen Malfoy," Ron paused and watched his friend's face contort in surprise and excitement, "but… the last time I saw him he was heading to the gates. It seems as though he's… dropping out of Hogwarts."

Static.

All Harry could hear was static. All he could feel were his insides spinning. His mouth grew incredibly dry and he was having a hard time remembering to breath. A question hung on his lips so heavy it spilled forth from his mouth.

"Why? Why is he…? Why?"

"Harry!" Ron shouted, shaking Harry's slumped shoulder, "If you hurry you can still catch him. His parents aren't here to pick him up yet."

Harry's head snapped up and his pupils flickering around wildly as he processed Ron's statement. All he could do was nod once before tearing through the corridor and bounding towards the grounds. Ron watched his friend vanish in the distance before following slowly behind. Although he did decide to stop pursuing Harry, they were still best friends. He would be there to pick up the pieces every time.

…

Everything was blurring together.

The green trees, the brown, ancient trunks, the grey stone steps and the hazy sky that settled dusk on the landscape; Harry passed by it all. He had no idea what he would say or how he would react to Draco's departure. All he knew was that he couldn't just sit idly by. He had to say something or persuade him to stay.

And if he couldn't do that, he was going to make him feel like shit for leaving.

Then suddenly he had reached the gates. He could see them coming closer and closer every second. He could also see a carriage drawn by Thestrals waiting on the grounds, and more importantly, a shock of platinum hair about to disappear inside it.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted with burning lungs, his throat sore with a coppery tang in his mouth. He plodded to a stop only meters away, sweat pouring down his face and soaking the back of his shirt. He spat in the dirt as he wheezed loudly as he tried to find the words to say. What could he say?

"Potter. What are you doing here?" Draco's voice was quiet and cold, but close. That's all Harry cared about.

"Draco…" Harry huffed, looking up at his distorted figure through watery eyes. "Draco, why?" Harry straightened up to watch and he blinked the saltiness out of his eyes. He wanted to hear what Draco had to say. He wanted to watch his facial expressions and be able to see the truth.

Harry observed as Draco's lips tightened and his eyebrows furrowed, his heart sinking with each millisecond. Harry felt himself shiver as Draco met his eyes with hard, silver irises that portrayed absolutely no uncertainty.

"I have no idea what you are blabbering about, Potter, and my goings on are none of your business in the first place. If you'll excuse me I must be going."

Draco began to turn, his eyes nasty and glaring, pinning Harry to the ground. He could hardly believe it. No, he wouldn't. Harry couldn't accept it. He was sure that he had seen something, something in Draco's eyes, in his posture, his words. There had to be something that gave away his true feelings.

"No! You can't mean that!" Harry shouted, his finger's tangling in Draco's cloak, pulling him back. "What about what we said? Everything we did? I know that meant something to you!"

Harry stepped towards Draco, yanking him into an embrace. He knew that if he could touch Draco, if he could kiss him again his guard would crumble. He was sure of it.

"What the hell are you doing!" Draco barked, jerking his cloak back. Harry reached forward to entwine his fingers in the fabric again, but was sent staggering back, a sharp pain throbbing in his left cheek.

Harry held his face, he could taste the distinct, warm flavor of blood in his mouth and could feel it dripping from his nose and dampening his lips. He stared at Draco in shock watching as the blonde rubbed his knuckles.

"Don't touch me," Draco growled in a furious tone, "And don't try to stop me. This is the way it's supposed to be. I'm certain that you know it as well as I do. We are_ enemies_, and we can't do anything to change that! If you don't remember that you'll end up at the mercy of the Dark Lord's wand someday, Harry!"

With that he turned and ran, leaving Harry speechless. All the Gryffindor could do was helplessly watch as Draco leapt into the carriage and slam the door shut.

Harry sunk to his knees, his wobbly legs giving way as the vehicle lifted off and disappeared in the clouds, his heart disappearing with it. He felt hollow and hurt. Numb. Harry couldn't tell what he was feeling. He felt so full that he could burst… and yet so empty that he could fade away into nothing. He hung his head, fresh blood plopping onto his white shirt, soaking the snowy threads. Amidst all the sadness that made his whole body ache, Harry could only wonder…

'_What do I have to look forward to now?'_

_..._

And so we reach the end of this doomed relationship. A love so young extinguished before its time and... Wait. What's that? Is someone coming to the rescue? What an unlikely turn of events!

Only time will tell what will befall the boys in the next and final chapter of 'A New Curriculum'.

(Also there will be an epilogue and a possible bonus chapter. So don't give up hope yet!)


	16. Chapter 16

We have officially reached the final chapter. All of the suspense and drama will now come to an end as Harry hovers on the brink of losing who he holds dear.

...

Ron watched everything unfold with an aching in his chest. He watched as Malfoy's carriage pulled away, watched it leaving Harry: broken and helpless, watched Malfoy take Harry's heart with him.

A part of Ron wondered how Malfoy could have had such a hold on Harry. Ever since the two had crossed each other's paths they were like water and oil. From Ron's point of view one only brought misery to the other… but then again, even he had to admit that there had been a change in Harry's demeanor as of late. He certainly seemed happier when Malfoy was around. Whether they were hurrying to class together or he happened a glimpse from across the room Harry's lips always curled into that toothy smile.

Ron was glad for that. Even after all the jealously and heartbreak he had gone through he could not deny that his friendship with Harry would always come first. And now, as he saw Harry kneeling on the ground, his shoulder's shaking, he knew that friendship was needed now more than ever.

Ron began to walk forward, Harry's shivering becoming more visible and his whimpers growing louder with each step. The red head knelt down beside the Boy Who Lived, biting his lip as he watched his friend cry, thick trails of tears glistening on his cheeks and mixing with the dried blood on his lips.

"Y-you were right," Harry said through his sniffles and gasps, taking Ron by surprise. "You were so right, about him. I was so st-stupid!" Ron placed his freckled hand on Harry's shoulder, rubbing it up and down, hoping to sooth his friend. He felt Harry's back shake and could hear his lungs rattle as he gasped for air again and again.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, mate," Ron said with a sigh, preparing to say something he never thought would escape his lips. "You know, as much as it pains me to say this, I was the one who was wrong. That foul git really does love you." Harry coughed and sniffled, turning to look up at Ron, his red eyes wide and mouth agape.

"How did you know…?"

"Please, Harry! It's written all over your face! I'm not that thick." Ron said with a smile, watching his friend stare still bewildered. "In fact…" Ron said, reaching into his pocket, "You should have seen how worked up he got when he gave me this letter. I don't think I've ever seen him that red and embarrassed. Or that uncomfortable. It was fun to watch him squirm as he explained things to me."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, wiping his tears away with the heel of his hand.

"Here," Ron said, holding out a folded piece of parchment, "Just read this."

Harry took the paper hesitantly, his eyes darting between Ron and the note several times before he opened it. Ron watched with a smile as Harry scanned the letter. He had already read it and knew the nature of the contents, despite Malfoy's demands not to. Harry may have thought highly of Malfoy to perhaps respect his wishes, but Ron didn't and he knew he probably never would. Besides, he wasn't about to hand Harry a letter that would add insult to injury.

"Ron," Harry exhaled softly, his teary eyes looking astonished and uncertain. "Is this… Is this real?"

"Yup, every sappy word," Ron answered simply, standing and dusting the soil from his knees. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. See you at dinner, ok Harry?"

"Yeah, sure…" Harry answered quietly, still absorbed in the letter.

And so, Ron began his trek back to the castle feeling oddly at peace having helped his friend in this particular way. He hoped that his good deed might equal more positive karma when it came to getting over his lingering feelings for Harry. That reminded him, he had to tell Hermione all of this. He knew she would never believe it.

As Ron came close to the bridge that led to one of the courtyards, he looked up and saw Blaise, Malfoy's Slytherin friend, leaning against the gray stone. Ron immediately stilled, his hand shifting to his wand pocket. He would not let a possible threat pass by without a fight.

"Relax, Weasley," Blaise said in a bored tone, his hands held up in surrender. "As you can see I am wandless and we both know that you could easily take me in a fight. You did beat me in the wrestling tournament, after all."

Ron relaxed, but only slightly. Blaise's statement did register with Ron and he remembered vaguely facing him in a match. He had been a little preoccupied at the time.

"I was just here to see Malfoy off, but he was too distracted by Potter to notice, as usual," Blaise complained, answering the question Ron had on the tip of his tongue.

"Wait… so you knew? About those two being… you know?" Ron asked stepping over to him, slightly curious.

"Of course I knew!" Blaise grumbled in an irritated manner, "Those two were fools if they thought they were keeping _that_ a secret… at lease to the people who knew them."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Ron said slowly, wondering why Blaise sounded so upset by it all. Probably some sort of Slytherin pride.

"A couple of bloody idiots aren't they," Blaise said, motioning towards the place where Harry still sat and the place where Malfoy once stood. "They had two perfect candidates in front of them and they ended up with perhaps the worst possible choice of partner. It baffles me still…"

"Two… candidates?" Ron asked uncertainly, not wanting to seem out of the loop, but still wondering whom could he be talking about. Blaise looked down at Ron, one eyebrow cocked as if to say 'how could you not know?'

"The two of us, of course," Blaise answered matter-of-factly rubbing his hand against the almost none existent, short hair on his head. Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Y-you mean you and… Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, taken aback by this confession. Blaise looked down at Ron with an expression of embarrassment and Ron swore that he would be blushing were it not for his dark skin masking it.

"You know, some might have the same reaction to you and Harry," he muttered, looking away. Ron looked away as well, understanding that that was also true. For a long while the two just stared at the gates that marked the boundary of the grounds, silently contemplating.

"I'm over it though," Blaise finally said, taking the last few steps from the bridge to the grass. "Draco was definitely my taste… but there were also some short comings that I just couldn't over look." Ron felt himself tense as Blaise came closer. He wanted to step away, but a part of him didn't want to be so disrespectful. Which, Ron realized seemed silly. Blaise _was_ a Slytherin _and_ one of Malfoy's friends, yet Ron stayed put. Then, against his better judgment he decided to humor the previous statement.

"Erm… just what were these short comings?"

"Well, he was a little on the short side… plus he hardly ever follows anything through. But I think that the main problem was that I've always had a thing for red heads."

Ron felt his jaw drop in disbelief. He cautiously glanced towards Blaise and felt his heart thump awkwardly in his chest when he saw the sly grin on his lips.

"Not to mention, you were very impressive during that tournament. What do you say to a rematch?"

…

_Harry,_

_If you're reading this then by now I've left Hogwarts. I am sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, but I only just made the decision hours ago. You see I've been keeping a secret from you. Just recently, the Dark Lord came to me with a plan. He told me that I must get close to you in order to discover your vulnerabilities._

_Before you even begin to think that I have been betraying you this whole time I need you to understand that I could never do such a thing to you. We both know that. And I did not reveal anything. In fact, that is the very reason why I have to leave. I convinced the Dark Lord that you had not exposed anything to me and that my staying at this school would be pointless for that very reason._

_I need you to trust my decision. I am certain that there is no other way for either of us to remain safe. Not to mention, keeping our feelings a secret for the time being. That being said, I think it would be best for you to also leave Hogwarts next year. The Dark Lord has been scheming to start his attacks on you and your friends very close to that time._

_I realize that it's selfish of me to tell you to do all this after my sudden departure however I can't help it. I want to see you alive again after the war that will undoubtedly ensue soon. I will try my hardest to survive as long as you do the same. Don't lose faith in me because I wont lose faith in you. You can believe that._

_In fact, I pledge now that I, Draco Malfoy, love Harry Potter unconditionally and promise to return to you as soon as possible. There, now you have it in writing. I hope that this doesn't come back to haunt me later…_

_Also, despite everything, I am certain that you will be the one to triumph over the Dark Lord. After all, you've done seemingly impossible things before. Like seduce me. And wipe that smile off your face. I know that it wasn't actually that impossible to accomplish._

_~Love, Draco_

_P.S. I hope you appreciate the fact that I have to grovel at Weasley's feet in order to be sure that this letter reaches you. I do not enjoy it nor do I plan to ever do it again. If the words above don't prove my feelings then I certainly hope that doing through such trouble does._

_..._

The End!

Hooray! A happy ending for both Harry and Ron! Thank you all for staying with me (and my infuriating cliffhangers) for so long and keeping the boys company during their journey. I hope that my future stories will improve and perhaps I will write another Harry/Draco story...

But the fun's not over yet. Still to come is an epilogue and and bonus chapter!

Hang in there! R&R&Enjoy!


	17. Epilogue

And so we've reached the true end of this story. The war is over, Hogwarts is in ruins, and lonely Draco is wandering around aimlessly. What will befall him now?

~Epilogue~

The smell of smoke and ancient, unsettled dust cluttered the air as Draco wandered through the rubble and shrapnel that was left of Hogwarts castle. He wasn't sure why he had ditched his parents or why he was now heading towards the dungeons. He wasn't sure of anything at the moment. His mind was a mess. Even now he felt a tinge of nausea when he remembered how Harry had looked huddled in Hagrid's massive arms.

Draco clutched at his heart, breathing deeply to calm himself, wishing for his head to stop spinning. It was ridiculous. He wasn't dead after all. He wasn't.

But still…

What if he had been? What if Harry had been… dead? Draco's deep breathing wasn't working in the least while he considered such a fate. If that were true then the last time Draco would have seen him alive was…

During their narrow escape from the Room of Requirement. The orange flames had licked at their clothes and the bristles of Harry's broom. Draco had held on so tightly, his cheek resting against Harry's warm back, begging, pleading for him to understand his actions almost one whole year ago. He had never gotten the chance to question him and discover his true reactions to the letter.

Draco had absolutely no idea how Harry was feeling. It was just like in the beginning. Back when they first became close he had gone through a lot of emotional as well as some physical abuse to break through Harry's many barriers. He felt just as hopeless now as he had then. What if he had betrayed Harry's trust by leaving? What if the damage was…

Irreversible?

Suddenly, Draco stumbled over a pile of disassembled armor, barely catching himself from falling. He glanced around, realizing that he was by what used to be the entrance to his dormitory. He could see the large portrait lying off to the side its canvas burnt and the frame coming apart at the corners. All that remained of the entry way was a gaping hole in the wall. Draco felt a breeze ruffle his hair from within the tunnel. He surmised that part of the wall had been blown away inside.

Draco wasn't sure if it was curiosity or a feeling of nostalgia that made him move forward, but before he knew it he was ducking into the passageway and making his way towards his old dormitory. Upon reaching the common room Draco could see that there was indeed a large hole in the ceiling and wall with boulders and chunks of rocks strewn everywhere. Most of the furniture in the room had been crushed by the scattered rubble. The only thing that was still in tack was the bulky, antique couch where Draco had first come to his decision to leave Hogwarts. The blonde stepped over to the couch, running his fingers over the dust-covered upholstery. Its worn green fabric almost shown in the places where Draco's fingers had touched.

He thought for a moment how ironic it was that his house, the source of all his Slytherin pride, and the colors he once wore so proudly only served to remind him of Harry Potter and his rich green eyes.

He lingered for only a moment longer in the common room before continuing on. Draco made his way slowly across the crumbling section of the castle until he was in front of the entrance to the boys' dorm. Two massive support beams were toppled one on top of the other leaving only the upper part of the arched entrance open. Undeterred, Draco carefully began to maneuver his way to the opening. He was no longer sure if he truly wanted to revisit his past, but even if he wanted to resist, he felt that his legs weren't listening anymore.

Draco swung his legs through first and turned around so that he could still hold onto a corner of the beam with the tips of his fingers. He relaxed his arms and let himself slid further down. Finding a foothold in the wood he cautiously released his grip and wiggled his way through. His shoulders almost stuck, but when he turned his head and squeezed his arms together he dropped through, stumbling back and landing on his ass.

Draco stood and brushed himself off, wondering if this was worth all the trouble. He had come too far to turn back now, though. Walking down the short corridor Draco saw a sliver if sunlight flashing against the floor. He thought that strange since there had been ominous clouds all morning.

And then, Draco entered the dorm room.

His old dorm room.

As if by some divine magic, Draco's mouth dropped open at the sight of his four-poster bed. Make that the only bed that wasn't in pieces or blown away. He could tell it was his because of a long, curved gash in one of the planks that he had later added a line through in his younger years to create a D Now, the only thing that was left of the room was a few meters of stone floor and wall before it dropped off into nothing. Where the rest of his dormitory had been there was now open space. Draco could see the Black Lake shimmering before him and a horizon lined with trees expanding endlessly ahead. Then, the brilliant sun finally showed through the clouds thanks to a breeze carrying them away.

Draco quickly lifted his arms and looked down to block out the blinding light. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light he couldn't help but wander over to the edge of his bed and remember the events that had passed. He extended his arm forward to brush off the dust, but hesitated. This may have been his bed once… but a whole year had passed for which he was absent from school. This bed, this dorm had become someone else's home away from home. It was no longer his.

And just like that, everything that he had been holding back poured fourth.

Tears pooled in Draco's eyes as he quickly brushed away any grim that was on the covers. He felt his legs buckle beneath him and he fell to the floor, his arms pressed into the mattress, his fists clenching the fabric.

He remembered the day he had pulled Harry down here with him. How they had touched so intimately and explored each other unhindered. These were thoughts that he had held deep in his heart for a very long time. He had locked it all away and kept these feelings to be played over and over in any spare, private moment. It was what had kept him going through each dark day since he had left Hogwarts.

In truth, although he thought he had sealed them for his own protection, in his heart of hearts he came to realize that he actually wanted those memories to remain pure and untouched by the things he had done as a Death Eater. The atrocious crimes against humanity that he had committed could never be reversed. He had destroyed things, hurt and tortured innocent people… he had even murdered.

He could remember each and every one of their faces. They were all very different people, but they all had the same look in their eyes before that dreaded green light flashed.

Fear. Bone-chilling, heart-stopping panic. They realized that they were going to die. The regrets they must have had. All of the unfulfilled promises. Things left undone, left unsaid. And all of it was at an abrupt end. They could do nothing to stop it. They looked as though they could feel Death's icy fingers curling around their throats. And the same question always poised on their lips.

'Why? Why me?'

But Draco couldn't hesitate. Each second he prolonged their deaths, the stronger the glimmer of hope in their eyes began to smolder. He couldn't stand it. He tried to convince himself that he would harden himself to the madness and blood on his hands, but it was only a frail lie. He thanked Merlin many times that his line of work provided him with a mask. He couldn't count how often his cohorts would have seen his tear streaked face otherwise.

Draco coughed violently, his whole body shaking. His forehead ached from both his expression and a splitting headache. His throat also burned and felt like he had tried to swallow a snitch whole. He was wailing now, but his voice didn't sound familiar to his ears. It almost sounded far away. This sort of crying was something from his past. It had been so long since he had heard himself utter a cry or a laugh, let alone voice a simple sentence. Other than the orders he barked to his underlings he hardly said a word. But that had been fine. There was no one for Draco to confide in anyway. Only his memories held solace for him now. They gave him an oasis in a turbulent sea. They took him back when he was untainted. Back to a time before he was covered in a dark veil of sin.

Draco buried his wet face into the bed. How had things changed so quickly? What had happened to him? Draco no longer recognized himself. He was an awful, cruel person. He did not deserve to come crawling back to Harry after all this time. Especially not after what he had done. He would only be dragging him down. Draco didn't want him to be in any way responsible for the heavy baggage he now carried.

He would make due with his memories as he had before.

If that kept Harry carefree and happy that was enough for Draco.

Then suddenly, the whole room began to shake. Draco's heart fluttered nervously as he saw bits of foundation bounce over the edge and disappear into the water far below. Although Draco was deeply troubled by his wrongs he was surprised that death was about to befall him so soon. If so that was certainly speedy service. Draco closed his eyes and sighed. It was his own fault for journeying to the edge of a building that's structure was compromised.

"Good bye cruel world," Draco muttered the cliché hollowly, tightening his fists and waiting for the end.

"_DRACO!_"

Said boy's eyes snapped opened and he looked back to where the muffled voice sounded. He could see to the dorm entrance and watched mesmerized as the two support beams began to quiver.

"Incendio! Reducto! Flipendo!"

Draco sat still almost afraid to breath. With each spell he could see chunks of wood flying through the opening at the top of the door. Part of him wondered if it was one of Dumbledore's Army come to finish him off for his treachery. Yet… and even larger part of him seemed to become more sure of who was on the other side of the blockade with each spell that was cast.

"Incendio!"

The blonde could see the air near the beams start to shimmer and wave as it might on a hot, sunny day. Then slowly the wood began to glow a fiery red, its orange and then yellow center contorting and growing.

"FLIPENDO!"

In an instant, the chunk of wood that had been blocking the entrance burst forward… and straight towards Draco. The edges of the flaming wood squealed as it streaked down the corridor sending sparks and chunks of hot charcoal in every direction. With a yelp Draco scrambled away from his bed and the entrance just as the mass of burning support beam flew by him, attempting to sear him with the mere air in its wake.

Draco looked back just in time to see it sweep his bed over the edge with it, setting it almost instantly on fire with its touch. The ex-Slytherin's mouth hung open in disbelief, shuddering at the fate that almost befell him. A few moments later a loud hiss sounded below and a geyser of steam shot into view as all of that heat hit the water below. Feeling rage overtake him, Draco jumped to his feet and rounded the corridor.

"You damn, crazy bastard! What the bloody hell were you trying to do? Light me on fire? I can count on two hands how many times I've almost died today and I don't appreciate-!"

The rest of Draco's rant died in his throat as his torso was swallowed up by a bone-crushing hug.

"Draco! Draco finally! I've found you!" Harry cried joyously into Draco's neck breathing him in and nuzzling into him like a long lost dog would upon returning to its owner.

"Ha…Harry?" Draco voiced stupidly, his mind wiped blank by long dead sensations being reawakened. The warmth of his touch, Harry's soft, albeit dirty and disheveled, hair ruffling against his cheek, his strong hands and long fingers threatening to leave bruises in his back. And damn it all, if he hadn't managed to still smell delicious after all of this, his trademark spicy pumpkin aroma flooding Draco's nose.

All the while Draco's eyes remained wide open. He dared not blink, fearing that it would all disappear in an instant like it often had in his imaginings. He slowly raised his arms as though he had never used them before and pressed them into Harry's back, returning the hug like it was the first time he had ever received one.

Tears sprung to his eyes. How could he have ever thought he could struggle against clinging to Harry again like he was life itself? All of his depressing contemplation from moments ago was dropped to the wayside as he leaned heavily into Harry, his fists shaking as he balled the boy's shirt in his fingers. Draco couldn't help but cling to Harry. And he knew that he would continue to do so until he was pushed aside for good.

And if Harry wanted to cling back, Draco didn't mind at all. In fact, he welcomed it.

"Oh, Draco, It's been soooo long," Harry breathed out deeply, running his hands up and down Draco's spine. Then he muttered something that both shocked Draco and made him want to fall over laughing. "Draco… I'm so horny! Lets do it right here."

A surprised chuckle escaped Draco's mouth. Draco held Harry by the shoulders so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked, several snickers bubbling up beyond his control. "You just fought in and won the largest wizarding war in recent history! Shouldn't you be resting up or seeing to your friends? You know, not fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Hell no! I don't need to rest!" Harry almost shouted, excitement gleaming in his eyes like a small child at Christmas. "And I'm checking on one of my friends right now." As Harry said this he poked Draco's nose flashing the most adorable smile the blonde had ever seen on anyone. Draco shied away as though the brilliance of it would burn him, a girlish, pink blush rising to his cheeks. "Besides, what better way would there be to celebrate? The sun is rising on a new, victorious day," Harry beamed gesturing towards the gaping opening of the room, "and what would be more perfect than the hero being reunited with his lover? After all, I am a true hero now!" Harry put his hands on his hips gloatingly.

"But… I thought that you would still be angry with me. For the letter and that… punch in the face," Draco said sheepishly, looking away.

"Oh that… well I was pretty upset at first. I wanted to charge right up to your manor, take you back with me, and then make you pay in the worst ways imaginable," Harry said matter-of-factly, trailing off and glancing upward as though it was a fond memory. Draco gulped audibly. "But then Hermione calmed me down."

"Granger?" Draco blurted out skeptically.

"Yeah, she read the note over and said that what you had done was actually very logical."

"She read it?" Draco exclaimed horrified, all of his embarrassing words and a certain pledge he had made rushing back to him.

"Yup. She actually thought it was pretty cute… But anyway, I've also had some time to ruminate on the matter and I agree with her," Harry said with a wide smile which astonished Draco. "In fact, thanks to your little warning and all of your encouraging words I don't think I could have made it as long as I did." Harry reached out and messed with Draco's hair playfully. "When you think about it, it's largely thanks to you that the 'good guys' won the war! I bet old Voldy's rolling around in his grave right now." Harry chuckled and a mischievous smile spread across his lips at the thought.

Draco could hardly believe his ears. Everything was turning out even better than he had hoped. Here was Harry, standing before him after searching for who knows how long, and he didn't despise Draco for his abrupt departure over a year ago. However, something was nagging at Draco, turning his stomach.

"Harry… Do you have any idea what I've done since I left?" He asked quietly, his hands growing cold and clammy. He knew that he couldn't hide these things forever, and the longer he tried to keep them a secret the more they would eat away at him. Draco glanced up quickly and then away once he saw Harry's eyes observing him questioningly and with concern.

"Harry… I don't think you would be so nice to me right now if you did. I've… I've been a Death Eater for months and months. I know you know what Death Eaters do." Draco swallowed hard. His head was spinning and his vision was starting to tunnel as he thought of the loathing look he would receive from Harry once he knew of the repulsive things he had done.

"I've… I've killed so many people. 29 to be exact…"

"You kept track?" Harry asked, the tone in his voice too neutral for Draco to read without looking up to see Harry's features. At the moment he was too petrified to do that.

"Yeah… I hoped that somehow I might be able to repay the families… but that was so stupid. There's nothing I could ever do to make up for what I've done, short of letting each family kill me. And they can't all do that." Draco felt his throat try to expel a laugh but it only came out as a rush of air leaving his mouth dry. His head was feeling so light and tingly. Draco forced himself not to close his eyes, as passing out was becoming a very real possibility.

"So what exactly are you trying to tell me Draco?" Harry asked, his feet shifting on the stone floor. Clenching his fingers until his knuckles turned white, Draco braced himself for what was to come.

"I'm trying to say that… I think you would be better off without me!" Draco's voice cracked as fresh tears began to fall. "All this time I've been thinking about you and remembering all of the time we've had together, hoping that someday I would see you again but… fuck I just can't! It's so selfish and terrible! I can't do this to you! You don't want something damaged and broken like me!"

Draco panted, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning, tears flowing down his cheeks like a river. He had done it. He had told Harry the truth about what he was and there was no turning back. He saw Harry's feet move and with a sinking heart he thought that surely he was leaving him forever. However, he only heard a rustling before Harry cleared his throat.

" 'I pledge now that I, Draco Malfoy, love Harry Potter unconditionally and promise to return to you as soon as possible'," Draco's eyes widened and he couldn't help but look up at Harry. "Looks like this letter did come back to haunt you after all." Harry said with a soft smile, a crinkled piece of parchment held gingerly in his hands.

"You kept that? All this time…?" Draco asked staring at the paper like it might be a mirage.

"Of course," Harry said, returning it to his pocket, patting it once it was in place, "This is as good as a contract as far as I'm concerned. It _is_ in writing and it _is_ a pledge. What could be more binding than that?" Harry's smile widened as he saw Draco's shocked expression. "What? Did you really think you'd get away from me that easily? You have a lot of making up to do before I would even consider letting you out of my sight again… I guess, make that letting you out of my bed again."

Unable to hold back any longer, Draco rushed forward and buried his face in Harry's chest, crying loudly again.

"Hey, hey! What's the matter?" Harry asked anxiously as he wrapped his arms around Draco's shaking shoulders. "I thought you'd be happy?"

"I am happy!" Draco said through his tears. "I'm so, so happy! I really never wanted you to leave me but I was so afraid you'd hate me!" Harry let out a sigh of relief, patting Draco's back comfortingly.

"Oh please. That will never happen. And I think I have a way of helping you with your problem of making amends," Harry said thinking of a certain deathly hallow. He was sure he could easily relocate it in the forest. Perhaps it would actually be of good some use. If it was only used for final good byes rather than being obsessed over by one person, Harry reasoned that it couldn't hurt to use its power. Draco looked at him dubiously, but Harry smiled and told him he would explain it later.

"Now's not the time to worry about that though… Right now we need to meet up with everyone in the Great Hall. This castle's not going to put itself back together." Harry said with a smiled.

"… Everyone?" Draco asked hesitantly, not wanting to wander into a room full of people that detested him. Harry saw his expression and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about them. I'll protect you," Harry paused for a moment, cupping Draco's cheek in his palm, "I'll always protect you. You know that, right?" Draco smirked but it quickly turned into a toothy grin.

"Yeah, as long as you don't manage to kill me first." Harry returned the smile with his own before pressing his lips softly against Draco's. The blonde nestled his fingers in Harry's hair, unable to ignore his warmth.

"I love you, Harry," Draco murmured out of breath when their lips parted.

"I love you, too, Draco," Harry said sweetly back.

It was truly a kiss that could have set the world on fire and even make the moon blush red. But that is to be expected when ever true loves are reunited once more. This was a kiss than didn't just bring the two together after so long; it was a kissed that confirmed what they already knew. They would never be parted again.

And so the two unlikely lovers made their way to the Great Hall to begin salvaging all that they could along with the others. The reception that awaited them was not an overly welcome one. When Harry sauntered in with a red faced Draco, one hand snaked around his back resting on his hip, many were flabbergasted, some were even disgusted, but there were a few, like Hermione and Ron, who smiled knowingly.

How could they not? Harry burst in the door with the widest, happiest smile he had worn in months. It was obvious how happy Draco made him. It would take a lot of winning over on his part to be accepted, but Draco could do it for Harry. Besides, he knew he couldn't oppose Harry's overwhelming confidence in their relationship. In their love.

And in the end, that love was all that really mattered.

...

Ah a happy, mushy, lovey dovey ending! One of the best parts of being a writer!  
I hope everyone enjoyed and is looking forward to the extra chapter.

Also, if there was any confusion Harry was going to help Draco by going to the families with him and letting them use the resurrection stone to say good bye to the people he had killed. I don't want to make light of tragedy and death, but it makes me laugh when I think of Harry and Draco going door to door. I imagine him getting kicked in the shins by a lot of unhappy children :)

Thanks for following this story to the finish!


	18. Bonus Chapter

Okay, we're finally at the end. Now it's time for the bonus chapter. This session of health class was actually the original idea that started it all. It was thanks to this that I began to write a story about PE at Hogwarts. However, I couldn't find a way to fit the idea in once I began to expand on the story. But I still liked the idea and I wanted to post it.  
I also modified the ending for a little bit of fan service :) I hope you enjoy!

'A New Curriculum' Bonus Chapter

"Gather around, students!" Dumbledore called excitedly motioning for everyone to come closer. First and seventh years alike crammed together in the makeshift health room, all of the small desks and pillows pushed to the sides. Draco folded his arms and pouted, glaring towards the center of the room. He was still very displeased with this new physical education class. Not to mention, his partner was Harry Potter, whose personality was more malicious and dangerous than he would have dared to imagine… as of a few days ago, that is.

"Don't get distracted, Draco," a breathy voice suddenly whispered in his ear. "It's important to pay attention in class." Draco tensed up, swallowing thickly as he felt Harry's warm breath ghost down his neck. He grit his teeth angrily.

"Well, if you'd stop whispering in my ear I'd be happy to pay attention," Draco snapped in a hushed tone. He stared forward even more intently trying to put Harry in the back of his mind.

"I would…" Harry continued, ignoring Draco's obvious annoyance, "but I know you like it." The blonde suddenly felt a hand trail up the back of his leg. A fiery blush swept across Draco's face and his mouth flew open to utter a cry.

"Not a word." Harry growled in his ear, the dark tone stopping Draco's scream cold. "Remember our agreement."

Draco sunk his upper teeth into his lower lip, swallowing down sound after sound that threatened to tear free from his throat. He could feel himself tremble as Harry's fingers caressed their way up and up until they trailed across the hem of his pants and over his spine. He closed his eyes and cursed himself again for having been so vulnerable in the hospital wing days ago. Now if he wanted his secret to stay a secret he had to obey Potter. That was something he had no desire, what so ever, to do.

Then, the mischievous hand fell away from him. Draco let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He felt a hot blush span his cheeks and looked down in shame, his heart throbbing. How could Harry do that to him so easily?

"So if all of you boys would please form a line we can begin the training," Dumbledore said, taking his position at the front of the class. Draco glanced around nervously hoping to lose Harry in the crowd. He began to head towards the back of the line when someone suddenly grasped his wrist and yanked him over. Draco stumbled and looked up to see Harry grinning from ear to ear.

"Come get in line with me, partner," Harry murmured, his eyes sparkling in a devious way that Draco recognized instantly. Harry was planning something. Draco didn't like the idea of that.

He didn't have time to argue, however, because Harry swiftly turned him around and held him in front of him by the hips.

"I don't need you to tell me where to stand!" Draco snapped, swatting Harry's hands away. He inched forward, staying as far away from Harry as possible without bumping into the boy in front of him. Draco knew that trying to head to the end of the line would be futile but he would be damned if he was made to stand within Potter's personal space.

"If you would please bring your attention to the front students," Dumbledore spoke as he waved his wand in the air. The candles around them extinguished. At the same time a large strip of white paper unfurled from nowhere, hovering at the front of the room. It glowed softly in the dark.

"Now, as you know we will soon be starting a swimming segment of exercise. A section of the Black Lake will be roped off for us to use. However, even if we were swimming in a regular pool certain safety measures have to be taken." With a flick of his wrist, black squiggles started to squirm across the glowing paper. "One way to remain safe in the water is to learn the correct procedure for CPR." The black shapes snapped together forming the three letters as an eruption of groans echoed around the room. Draco glanced around confused, as the angry mob of boys grew louder in their protests.

"Why separate use by gender for this?"

"Yeah, bring in the girls!"

"At least let us watch their lesson!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not some pillow biter!"

"Me neither!"

"This is so stupid!"

"Damn fruity class!"

"SILENCE!"

Dumbledore bellowed at the top of his lungs. His expression turned more serious than any of the students expected effectively hushing them.

"I really expected better from most of you," Dumbledore chastised as he stared menacingly over the top of his crescent shaped spectacles. "I will be speaking to several of you later for certain disparaging slurs. In the mean time, I would like you all to approach this with great deal more significance than you have thus far. This is a safety technique. Merlin forbid, but if the time comes perhaps you might be able to save a friend from drowning."

All of the students looked at their feet sheepishly. Although an air of anxiety and hesitation still remain swirling above. Dumbledore continued the lesson by making diagrams appear on the screen in the air. Draco had still been in the dark as far as what everyone was so furious about. But when the first diagram appeared on the piece of paper Draco felt his mouth drop in shock.

The blonde felt himself turning to glance over his shoulder, his mind slowly piecing together something he wished he hadn't dared entertain. But he couldn't stop himself. His mind was whirring.

In the darkness of the classroom Draco observed Harry who was staring at the screen half interestedly. The flickering glow of the screen flashed against Harry's face bringing attention to his features. Light bounced off his long eyelashes, making his eyes turn from an emerald to a stormy sea green. His cheekbones stood out embellishing their exquisite shape. And then, Draco gulped audibly as he tried to stop his eyes from wandering down.

His lips.

His full, pink lips.

And Draco would have to press his own lips against them, according to the diagram.

Draco felt that his bright red face would surely outshine the screen. He prayed that it wouldn't. If it did everyone would become aware of the stirrings in his heart and body. Over Potter. Over Harry fucking Potter of all people! Draco couldn't believe his misfortune.

Suddenly, Harry's tongue slid out of his mouth to moisten his lips. Draco felt a shiver go down his spine as he observed those lips take on an enticing luster, a small gasp escaping his mouth in surprise.

Harry's eyes immediately found his even in the darkness. Draco froze, too petrified to move. He watched anxiously as Harry scanned his face, reading his features without trouble. A pleased smile revealed two rows of gleaming teeth. He looked as though he had gotten what he wanted as far as a reaction out of Draco… almost, anyway.

Harry dampened his lips with his tongue again in a more exaggerated way, his eyes peeling the clothes off of Draco. The hint of a smile never left his lips as he watched the blonde shiver. And then, to Draco's despair, or perhaps enjoyment, Harry puckered his lips for a moment, mimicking the kiss that was sure to come.

Draco's gaze snapped forward and found his feet in a hurry. He brought one hand up to nervously rub his cheeks, their temperature practically singeing his fingertips. He decided to focus completely on the diagram before him so as to make sure of that he saw.

Unfortunately, Draco's first assumption was correct. The official steps were as follows: 1) Draco would have to call for the help of an adult, 2) He would have to lean in close to Potter and lift his chin to listen for breathing and clear the airway, 3) Perhaps the worst step of them all, Draco had to press his lips to Potter's and breath into his mouth twice. After that he would have to press down on Potter's chest thirty times and then continue the process.

Draco tried to relax himself. It could hardly be considered a kiss. It was merely a way to recreate respiration to revive someone. After many deep breathes Draco felt a little surer. He needed to relax and approach this seriously, like Dumbledore had said. But at that moment the candles flickered back on and Dumbledore announced that the practicing would begin.

Draco's heart lurched to a stop. What was he to do? Whether it was really a kiss or not he knew that Harry would milk this embarrassing episode for all it was worth. Draco couldn't help but imagine what would befall him. He would have to lie there while Harry approached him from above, like some shining prince towards a princess.

'_Damn it! It's not fair!'_ Draco cursed, grinding his teeth. He didn't want to lie there helplessly while Harry accosted him with his dreaded lips! Come to think of it, Draco would have to preform CPR to the person in front of him as well. Draco glanced up to check, having not noticed who was standing ahead.

Draco grimaced. Neville Longbottom stood before him, glancing around without a care in the word. Draco did not want his first kiss with a man to be with this doofus. Then again, he didn't want it to be with Harry either.

He glanced up to see that fewer and fewer people stood between him and Neville and Harry. Draco felt himself grow cold and sweat profusely. It was like he was approaching the guillotine. There was no way out. No hope for escape.

Or so it seemed.

Suddenly, Draco bolted out of line. He knew that he couldn't escape this, but he could at least buy himself some time.

"Head Master!" Draco blurted out, squirming around before Dumbledore, "I really need to use the restroom! May I be excused! Please!" Draco said, the 'please' leaving a foul taste in his mouth when he considered whom it was directed to. Dumbledore eyed him warily.

"I hope you aren't trying to make an escape from this lesson, Mr. Malfoy. If you do not complete this today you will be made to do it tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that…" Dumbledore trailed off, making his point. Draco shook his head desperately.

"No, no! Really I just need to use the restroom! I'll be back in a bit," Draco promised, smiling in what he hoped was a convincing way. Dumbledore stared at him for a minute more before waving him away, bidding him a temporary farewell. Draco didn't hesitate to run out the door immediately after he got the go ahead.

Draco returned about twenty minutes later. He had taken a great deal of time on purpose in the hopes that Harry would finish his turn before the blonde returned. Draco had washed the sweat away from his forehead in the lavatory, trying to cool himself down from the intense thoughts he had been having. But he had escaped the danger.

Or so he thought.

As Draco cautiously entered the classroom again he sighed in relief, noticing that the line had significantly shrunk. He looked around to see that the majority of the students were siting around. Some seemed completely unfazed by the ordeal, some were joking around with their friends trying desperately to repress the experience, while others just sat in a mortified cloud silence.

Draco walked towards the line, taking his place at the back of it, happy that his lips would only know one other male's instead of two. He felt as though he had successfully ruined Harry's plan. However, as he approached he felt his blood turn to ice. A familiar silhouette stood at the end of the line, shifting impatiently. Draco stomped forward unable to hid his anger.

"_What the bloody hell are you doing back here, Potter?_" Draco growled in a whisper, folding his arms against his chest. Harry slowly glanced back, rubbing his neck with his hand and looking sheepish.

"Well I tried to follow along with the lesson, but I just couldn't get the hang of it. I'm hopeless." Harry sighed, honestly looking like he had messed up. The sound of his voice lacking any of the dark undertones that Draco usually heard when he was being addressed.

Draco grimaced. This was part of his act. He couldn't blame people for falling for this fake innocence. But Draco wouldn't. Never again.

"Don't worry, mate. It's not that difficult. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Weasley suddenly voiced from the line. Draco's lip twitched, wanting to curl into a scowl for some reason upon realizing that Ron was standing in front of Harry in line. Draco had to wonder if Weasley had planned this since the beginning. Seeing the blush that rested on his cheeks, Draco felt that if he hadn't planned it he at least felt very thankful for his good fortune.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at Ron, "I only feel sorry for Neville having to put up with me." At this Draco glanced over, examining the crowd for the aforementioned boy. He finally found Neville huddled in a corner, chewing his thumbnail and looking dazed. A beet red blush suddenly lit up his cheeks and he glanced hesitantly over at Harry.

Draco couldn't help the furious death glare that warped his face. Neville saw it and looked quickly away. Draco could have only guessed at what devastation Harry had brought to that boy with his lips.

First Harry was kissing Longbottom and then he would soon be kissing Weasley. What was the world coming to?

A thought crept into Draco's mind, distracting him from the slowly advancing line. Which set of lips would Harry prefer? Would he perhaps lose interest in Draco in the interest of pursuing another? Draco felt his heart leap with joy. If that were to happen then Draco would no longer be Harry's slave. With any luck he could be left in peace again and quietly scheme against Potter like he had before.

But at the same time, Draco's stomach fluttered with an emotion he couldn't place. He should have been happy and rejoicing, but his throat was heating up with a snarl yet to be unleashed and his features were still taught with a trace of anger.

What was this he was feeling?

There was anger… but it had more depth than simple frustration. There was a sadness… but it was too wicked and acidic to be called sorrow. And there was a great deal of irritation. If Draco didn't know better… he would think it was jealousy.

But that was ridiculous. That wouldn't make any sense.

"It looks like you've nowhere to run now," Harry's quiet voice rousing Draco from his contemplation. Draco glanced up to see Harry leaning in closer, a smirk on his face. "I think I'll have to punish you for trying to flea from your master. Don't forget your place, Slave."

Draco glowered at Harry's prideful expression, but he felt a sense of ease overtake him. It would seem that Neville hadn't been enough to satisfy Harry. There was only Ron left. Would the red head get what he wanted?

Then, before Draco had the chance to speculate on that thought it was Harry's turn to preform CPR. Draco clenched his fists and watched as Weasley settled himself on the floor. He could practically hear Ron's heart begin to race. His own pulse picked up as he ground his teeth.

Harry knelt down on the floor, seeming hesitant and unsure. No doubt part of his act, Draco figured. It would be suspicious if Harry all of a sudden became capable at something that had troubled him only moments before.

"Alright, Ron, I'll give it another go," Harry said leaning closer.

"No worries, Harry. Practice until you get it right," Weasley sighed in a breathless way, Draco feeling rage overtake him at the last comment.

'_What a cheeky bastard! 'Practice until you get it right', my ass!'_ Draco thought as he watched Harry tip the red head's chin up and listen for his breathing for a moment. Then, as Harry's lips finally came into contact with Weasley's, something inside Draco snapped.

He decided firmly that this was no longer about kisses or safety procedures. This was a matter of pride. Draco hated to be upstaged and he couldn't stand the thought of losing to Weasley, no matter the contest.

He was Draco _goddamn_ Malfoy! He was the sexiest thing to walk the earth and he would be damned if he was going to be beaten by a gangly muggle-lover! There was no way in hell. If he couldn't attract the attention of a boy who's orientation was becoming more questionable everyday they interacted, then he didn't deserve to have the Malfoy name.

Draco watched Ron's expression morph to pleasure and his body liquefy like jelly as Harry pressed his lips to his twice more before returning to the chest compressions. He glared hard at the pair and began to formulate his game plan.

Draco reasoned that he wouldn't have submission to his advantage. Based on Harry's true personality he knew that Harry would be most affected by that. There was nothing he loved more than being in charge. Draco had no other choice than to utterly dominate him and catch him off guard. Hopefully his brazenness would earn him Harry's satisfaction.

That was it. He had to capture his lips like he had never captured anyone's. Many had fallen to Draco's flawless frenching before, but he knew that he would have to pull out all the stops in order to surpass his previous performances. Draco cracked his knuckles as Harry finished his practicing, ready to outshine Weasley to the highest degree.

"Looks like you got the hang of it, Harry," Ron barely mumbled, a ludicrous smile plastered to his face. Harry gave him a thumbs up before helping him up and taking his place on the pillows.

"Your turn, Draco," Harry purred with a devious expression. Draco however met his stare with unwavering composure. Draco would not be shaken by that look today. Harry's smile fell slightly as he saw Draco stand there unflinchingly. But he let it roll off him like water on a duck. He felt that he had figured out Draco enough to be sure that his confidence wouldn't last.

Harry laid back and Draco knelt before him, his face not portraying any weakness. He tilted Harry's chin up and leaned down to listen with fluid motions as though he were already certified in CPR. Harry's lips curled underneath Draco's unsuspecting ear. The mischievous boy puckered his lips and blew a gust of warm air into Draco's ear.

The blonde jolted away in surprise, goose bumps erupting on his neck and shooting down his back. Harry looked away innocently as Draco glared down at him. He tightened his grip on Harry's chin.

"You're going to regret that," Draco groused, leaning back in.

"I'd like to see that," Harry challenged smiling up.

Draco bent over further, any intentions of maintaining a façade of practicing CPR fading away. His bangs brushed against Harry's skin, an involuntary shiver racking the raven-haired boy's body. A cunning smile that rivaled Harry's graced Draco's lips before he pressed his lips against Harry's.

A chorus of squeals sounded from the doorway of the classroom. It didn't distract Draco, but all of the unoccupied boys looked towards the door to see the girls filing in and gathering around the two lip locked boys, their practice session having ended early. The two however were too lost in their own world to notice.

Draco ran his teeth over Harry's lower lip, sucking it roughly. Harry let out a shocked gasp and Draco dipped his tongue inside. He swirled his tongue in an array of patterns, keeping Harry one step behind and fighting to keep up.

At this point many of the girls had fainted and were being carried out of the room to the hospital wings by boys who were blushing madly, trying to ignore their perverted curiosity to stay and watch the show.

Draco's hand slid from Harry's chin to the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to his heated lips. The blonde felt pleasure coil in his pelvis as Harry's lips vibrated with moan after moan, Draco's mouth catching the sounds.

Harry nipped at Draco's lips before lifting his hand to tangle his fingers in Draco's fine, blonde locks. Draco felt himself groan as Harry teased the sensitive skin on his neck. Their kiss broke for only a moment so the two could catch their breath and stare at each other with smoldering passion.

Even Hermione felt her knees wobble beneath her as she observed the sight before her with the rest of the girls.

'Screw Ron,' she thought as she watched hungrily. 'He'll get over it eventually.'

"Awfully brave of you, Slave," Harry said in a husky voice, lust dripping in his words, "Perhaps I should reward you later."

"Please," Draco grinned back, "You'll be lucky to stand up let alone walk after I'm through with you, Potter."

With that, Harry lunged forward, knocking Draco to the floor before taking his place over him. The two began to battle it out again with passionate touches and swollen lipped kisses. The girls screamed and cheered as the two rolled around on the floor. It was a dream come true.

All of the raw sexual energy was affecting everyone. Girls who could tear themselves away from the beautiful view of Harry and Draco ripping each other's clothes off found their boyfriends or boys they had always been to afraid to approach and began to follow suit. Some of the boys even began to look towards each other, feeling an urge to experiment with some of the thoughts they had occasionally entertained.

As all of this raged on Dumbledore sat at his desk, flipping through a small black book entitled 'The Search for a Magic Wand,' not doing a thing to stop the wild and unruly behavior exploding in the room.

'_And so Marjory and Porter lived their lives happily now that they were reunited,'_ Dumbledore read internally, smiling to himself. _'Ah, young love. Such an splendid and incredible thing. It deserves a happy ending.'_

And although, that was not always the case for young love, Harry and Draco were lucky enough to experience it for themselves. A true happy ending.

~Fin~

Hooray for Dumbledore! What other teacher would be cool enough to let the entire class have an orgy? I can't think of one.

And Draco got to experience the end of 'A Search for a Magic Wand' without even knowing it.

A happy ending for the whole family!... maybe not.

Thanks again for everyone who followed my story diligently and with patience. This tale may be ending, but that only leaves more possibilities for new beginnings. Please look forward to more stories in the future. :)


End file.
